The Blog of Fire and Ice!
by ArtisticIce
Summary: Hello world. Or...what's the sane of it, of course. I, Iceland has LONG GONE started my blog. With very...many countries following, surprisingly. Wow, who would've thought? And yes, I now gave it a catchy name. Just like my country title. Yay. Follow my sucky life. People thinking that I'm a SHOTA. What the heck is a shota, anyways? What, Len Kagamine? Guys, send comments by PM.
1. Blog Post 1!

_A/N: Whoo. Icey is one of my favorite characters. So he gets a blog, because I said so._

_Title:__Iceland __**HATES **__blogging._

_Genre: Humor/Parody_

_Characters: All of the Nordics, A mentioning of Switzerland and Liechtenstein. Oh, and Hong Kong._

_Pairings: Norway/Liechtenstein, One-sided Iceland/Liechtenstein.(Remember, don't take these pairings seriously. Except IceLiech. Because that pwns. Oh, and for those who wants yaoi. This is a parody, so just send in any crack shippings you want to be in here.) Some….Denmark x Norway. (Wait. That's just Icey being an ass. Since he's pissed off and all.)_

_Rating: T_

_Summary: I hate my life. IT SUCKS. So….I started a blog about it. Since I want to whine it out to the freaking internet. Want to comment on this crap? Fine, okay. Go ahead. My life just sucks, still. FML._

_Warnings: Norway-bashing, Hong Kong-bashing. (Seriously, I love those two. Iceland just makes fun of them.) Denmark-bashing, Cursing, and some OCC-NESS._

_Disclaimer: I don't own Iceland. Or any other characters on there. He belongs to the guy who made Hetalia. _

_SO. Let's go do thissss!~_

* * *

**Iceland's Blog.**

**Number of Visitors: None. Not yet, at least.**

**Date: August 9, 2012.**

**Time Posted: 1:00 PM.**

So. Hello. This. Is. A. Fucking. Blog.

About my life.

That sucks.

So much.

Especially…

SINCE MY GIRLFRIEND DECIDED TO DUMP ME AND FUCKING DECIDES TO GO OUT WITH MY BROTHER.

I MEAN, SERIOUSLY. WHAT KIND OF PERSON DOES THAT?

Well….I guess I might as well tell you people (If people actually read this….) about myself.

Country Name: Iceland.

Human Name: Emil Steillson. (Just…don't call me that. At all.)

Birthday: June 17.

Age: 16-17 (Physical.)

Hair Color: Silver.

Eyes: Violet. (That's right, bitches. It's violet. Problem?)

Height…I'm not a freak that measures myself every 10 days. *Looks at Sealand currently measuring himself.*

Weight: Why would I tell you that?

Favorite Food: LICORICEEEEEE.

Siblings: No one. (Norway:….Onii-chan.) NO. (Norway: ONII-CHAN.) I don't know you! (Norway: Call me Onii-chan, Brother Dear.~) Never. (Norway: Onee-chan.) What's…wrong with you.

Pet: A Puffin. His name is Mr. Puffin. And he likes ruining my life the most…

Favorite Color: Dark Blue.

Gender:…Do I look like a girl to you? I'M A FUCKING MALE.

Favorite Animal: Puffins.

Favorite Drink: (Denmark: BEER!~) GET OUT. I like Water.

…

….

That's about it.

Oh wait.

Best Friend: No one. (Hong Kong: *Cough* Me. *Cough.*)

Hong Kong, stop looking over my shoulder.

…Oh yeah. Did I mention about my sucky life…

I don't even get why Norway decides to go out with **MY **girlfriend!

Well….she's my ex-girlfriend now.

Who cares…but still!

He's fucking gay, for crying outloud!

He's a stripper too.

(Norway: I don't strip, I'm a nor-)

SHUT THE FUCK UP, NORWAY.

I'm pissed off at you.

Jeez. Norway. I thought he's gay.

He's….all feminine and crap. Hell, he even paints his nails.

…Sooooo gay.

I mean, Homosexual. THERE. I USED THE OFFICIAL TERM. HAPPY NOW, NORGE?

(Norway: I'M NOT GAY.)

SUREEE.

NOW GO FUCK DENMARK.

Ugh. I hate Norway.

He's so annoying.

I mean, we used to be friends. Then….I found out that I'm….. His brother…I mean, why would I be…HIS BROTHER?

That just fucking sucks.

So, go ahead. Laugh at my life. I know it sucks. NOW SHUT UP, AND GO FUCK SOMETHING.

(Hong Kong: Jeez, Ice. Like, PMS much?)

Hong Kong. I have no licorice. That's why I'm feeling like shit. And I don't PMS. I'm a freaking guy.

(Hong Kong: You are a shota. I guess…? Nah, I'll just call you a Tsundere.)

…..Ignoring that…

Well…actually, someone decided to steal my fucking awesome licorice.

Mr. Puffin misses our licorice too. That's…probably the only reason that I haven't abandoned him yet.

….

At least I have licorice candy….I-

….

IT'S GONE, ALSO.

UGHHHH.

FML FLML FMLMFLMFLDMFLDLFM

(Norway: Brother Dear, you do realize that you…)

SHUT UP AND GET ME MY LICORICE.

Fine.

I'll get it myself. SINCE EVERYONE ELSE IS A LAZY ASS. Freaking people…

Oh. I'm going to sign off now.

Bye.

* * *

_A/N: Oh god, this sucks. SO HARD. Well…You guys can review, like…posting a comment on Iceland's blog. The following chapter will just be comment replies._

_If there is any mistakes…Please tell me. God, I know this sucks. But it's so easy to write his blog. SO. EASY._

_So review, flame, comment. And even have a message saying "OH GOD. THIS SUCKS, BUT UPDATE THIS ANYWAYS.~"_

_And yes, I know...the author notes are longer than the story itself…Sorry about that._

_Well. Comment on his blog. Anyway you like it. Hell, even pose as a Country._


	2. Comments, For blog Post 1

_A/N: So….~ We're back with Iceland's Whiny blog. That is so easy to type. Because I'm also a whiny bitch._

_And I just can't help...but update again...For the second time, today...I'm just...so glad this is so successful. :D_

_Eheheh. Enjoy._

_Oh yes. Request as much Yaoi as you want. I actually don't like it…but…I'm good with doing some cracky yaoi._

_DENNOR AWAY. xD (Honestly…I like NorIce, actually,. xD) And I don't even like yaoi. Meh._

* * *

**Comment Replies on Iceland's Blog.**

**From: InfernoLove **

Well... I'm Sorry Your Fucking Life Sucks. I WOULD Get You Some Licorice, But  
GODDAMMIT ITALY! He Took It And Made It Into A Wig.

Italy: Ve! I Look Soo Pretty!~

Me: SHUT THE HELL UP!

Italy: *Cries In A Corner*

**Reply from Iceland:**

…Meh. Wait. Italy….? I THOUGHT HE WAS MY FRIEND. Italy….ughhhh.

(Italy: V-Ve! Sorry, Iceland! IT WAS SO TEMPTING, VE!~)

Whatever…..Italy, just….get out of the freaking corner. Well…I already got myself licorice, anyways.

(Italy: Ve….*Sobs* Doitsu….)

Wait. Why are you in my house anyways? GET OUT.

Fucking Norway…making keys….and giving them out to everyone.

(Norway: I do what I do, brother dear.~)

Well…thanks for commenting.

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Ahh…Hello Iceland!

I saw you made a blog! I have a ton of licorice and I will give you some! Its  
attached with the post. How are you? It's a shame about your ex. . . . Girls do  
that, seeing I am one myself. . Bye!

**Reply from Iceland:**

Wait…Licorice….OHMIGOD, THANK YOU. Now I can expand my licorice inventory.~ I'm happier now.

(Hong Kong: And…he's like, a tsundere.)

HK. GTFO OF MY HOUSE.

(Hong Kong; Dude, you like, barge into my house every day. Why can't I do it?)

Well…you live with China. So that's different.

…Well….Ugh…I know. That just makes Norway more of an ass.

(Norway: Brother dear, I HEARD THAT.)

YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO. Bastard.

Girls…do that? B-But…she's like, the nicest girl...ever….

UGH. I GIVE UP ON LOVE.

Well. Bye to you, also.

* * *

**From: Guest.**

:D DENNOR, PLEASE! ;D

**Reply from Iceland:**

DENNOR YOU SHALL GET. ;D

NORWAY.

GO MAKE OUT WITH DENMARK.

(Norway:…..O.o No…let me read this..)

NORWAY. THAT' S PORN. Now go make some with Denmark.

(Norway: -_- No.)

Thanks for reading my blog.

(Denmark:-Totally oblivious to the situation. Eh?)

Er….Next Comment, I'm guessing.

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

You know, Iceland, you commented a lot about Norway's "apparent" sexuality ...  
are you trying to hide something? Don't worry, I support you! And forget about  
your ex. You're sexy as hell. She's just naive and has no idea what she wants.

**Reply from Iceland:**

No….Not at all…..

I like your username, though.~ It's a pretty good goal in life.

Thanks for supporting me, and my awesomeness.

(Prussia: Icey. D: I'm the awesome one, here.)

OH. So one of my friends to decide to hack into my blog, also.

FUN.

You are so right. But I'm not really that sexy. That's more Norway. *Cough* Lies. *Cough.*

Meh. I shall steal Liechtenstein back. Because Norway is too unawesome to handle her. AND MY SWAG BEATS HIS….HIS….Uh….  
(Norway: Sexiness? I'm sexier than you, Iceland.)

…

Norway. GTFO of my house. No. You are not sexy.

Now. Go Spread your se-I MEAN. Your not-sexiness to Denmark.

You know…in tha-

I GIVE UP.

And I promise you, I'm heterosexual. Everyone else is just homosexual. It's true, I swear. I swear.

(Fem!Iceland: He's straight.)

Thank you! Ugh…Well…Next comment, I suppose.~

* * *

**From: Licorice Stealer (Guest)**

Licorice Stealer:*grins evilly*  
Yo Ice, I nicked your licorice.  
And your licorice candy.  
And you aren't getting it back.

**Reply from Iceland:**

…..

*Twitches.*

….

PREPARE TO DIE. *Dark Aura appears behind Iceland.*

I NEED MY LICORICE TO KEEP MYSELF SANEEEE.

(Norway:…*Sighs and hands Iceland 4 packs of licorice.)

…Thank you, Norway.

*Chews on licorice.*

…..Don't ever steal my licorice again. Bitch.

* * *

**From: The Princess (Guest)**

Yes, yes we all understand you have a miserable life and pity you.  
Not really I do really pity you because UNLIKE you my life is AWESOME!

I live in a huge house with loving parents who give me everything I want... but  
you know what the best part? I get to laugh on miserable and poor people like  
YOU... *evil laugh*  
By the way I'm sending you licorice just because I can... oh how I love my life!  
Well, try to enjoy how much that you can from your POOR and MISERABLE life  
*evil laugh again*  
With love and PITY  
The Princess.

**Reply from Iceland:**

As much, as I oh-so is very jealous of you…Here's one thing. I had to fix your "wonderful" grammar.

And actually. My life is okay. I just exaggerate it, too much.

So. You are a princess, eh? Welll….here's something.

I DON'T GIVE A CRAP.

Oh, you gave me licorice? Thanks. That's the only thing I'm thanking you for.

I don't need Pity, I already give MYSELF pity.

I BET YOU AREN'T AWESOME ENOUGH TO DO THAT!

Oh, and another thing..

I LOVE BEING ALONE, BEING A HIPSTER AND ROCKING OUT TO LADY GAGA. Well…not Lady Gaga, but…WHO CARES.

THAT'S RIGHT. I'm just as awesome as Prussia.

(Prussia: Fuck yeah, for awesomeness and some loneliness! *Brofists.*)

Welll…Bye to you.

* * *

_A/N: Well, that's it for the comments.~_

_Oh, and "The Princess." Please don't be offended by Icey's harsh words. *Cough* Even though if I met someone just like that...I would react the same. *Cough.*_

_Send in more comments, don't be shy! You could even post a comment as S. Italy, America, and all of those other people!_

…_And that other guy…uh…what was his name again?_

_Canada: CANADA, DAYO!_

_Oh yeah. Bye you all.~_


	3. This has been taken over by Hong Kong!

_A/N:…So….anyone up for another blog Post? Iceland will also reply to some of the reviews here, also._

_It's like, a double Chapter. This is how the chapters will be like, from now on.~ _

_Have fun reading. ;D_

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's blog!**

**You are Visitor Number: 50.**

**Date Posted: August 10, 2012.**

**Time: 8:00 AM.**

So…I got my licorice. And I'm a bit happier, now.

….And I have fangirls…stalking…my house. *Twitches.*

They are all shouting…

"ICEEYYYY! LET US IN, YOU ARE SO KAWAII-DESUUUUU! EEEK!~ YOU ARE SUCH A GREAT TSUNDERE TOO! DESU, DESU!"

Really. That's…so fucking annoying.

But, at least I have my licorice. So…I'm perfectly fine. C:

Well…another thing abou-

'_**Sup, you all!**_

This is like, Hong Kong here! How are you all doing?

I just hijacked Iceland's blog….right after I was running from Mr. Romano.

…Well…the reason he was chasing me was….

Uh…

I kind of burned down his house.

And he's like, pissed off at me.

Like that time I asked if Japan-sensei can put him in a yaoi doujin….He….didn't answer though. Like, seriously…

He could've declined the first time! Like, seriously!

It's kind of his loss, like seriously.

Oh…are you wondering what Iceland is doing right now? Well…he's…eh…

Okay, I admit it.

I hired Mr. Italy to tie him up.

And he surprisingly did a good job.

*Cough* Not like I'm insulting him, or anything…..But…

WELL.

Do you want me to tell you guys about my oh-so awesome life?

Too bad, because I'm like, doing it anyways.

Wait. Instead I'll just publicly embarrass Iceland. That seems the most legit thing to do. xD  
Okay, So…

One day, I was at my house. Mr. Romano and Iceland were there, also.

Because we were like, pro-playing games.

Like…Awesome games.

Like….Super Smash Bros Brawl.

Guess what?

I FUCKING LIKE, OWN AT IT.

I can beat you all, like, any day.

I have never like, lost.

….Except for like, Korea…

But…he wastes his life playing video games with like, Mr. America.

…..What? I'm not a hypocrite!

Anyways…

We were doing a SSBB tournament….which was so awesome and intense.

Like, seriously. You should've seen us! We were like, pwning that game.

….

Except for Iceland.

He like, sucks.

Mr. Romano also sucks at it.

But…well….

I don't really care.

He's at least better than Iceland.

I think I need to tutor both of them on video games. That seems pretty like, legit.

….

Oh…I also forced Mr. Romano in a dress with Mr. Poland, the other day.

It was soooo fun.~

*Coughs.* Sorry, got off track.

Well…I guess that all I have to say.~

COMMENT REPLYING TIMEEEE!

Like, Bye for now.~ I have custody of Iceland's blog for the whole day, so comment as much as you like, want.~

* * *

**Comment Replies.~**

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Yup. Girls tend to do that. They always go for the elder brothers. . . Anyways, How is Norway doing? Is he still being an ass? If so, I attached an axe with this. Could you tell Hong Kong I said hello? Thanks!

**Reply from Hong Kong:  
**Wait. Iceland needs love advice? He like, sucks. Eh. Who cares.

Hm…..wait…Mr. Norway is an ass to Iceland? That's great! Well, can I like, use this axe anyways? I need to use this on someone like, later. *Cough.* Korea. *Cough.*

Oh. And HELLO! I'll just tell Iceland that you said Hello. Okay? ;D

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

Okay, first off, I read this line too fast: "Now. Go spread your se-I MEAN!  
..." SO. I thought it said, "Go spread your legs." And then I reread it. And  
laughed at my stupidity ...

Iceland, sweetie? You're in something called denial. You keep saying you're  
straight, but *shrugs* I can't see it. I think you have a little  
somethin-somethin for Norway.

And don't worry! Even though Norway IS sexy. as. hell ... You're even sexier.  
*totally doesn't look up pictures of you in compromising positions*

C'mon, Icey, just admit it. You like guys. End of story.

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

xD I love you….(In a friendly way.~) You are so awesome….Oh god…

Meh. I think that Iceland secretly has sex with Norway every single day.

…..I will never brofist him the same way ever like, again.

WELL…THAT'S BECAUSE….ICEY IS A TSUNDERE, ICEY IS A TSUNDERE! BAHA. Like, I know right. NorIce, bitches. NorIce. (I honestly don't care…DenIce, NorIce, DenNor…*Shrugs.*)

Do not support HongIce…because I already have a girlfriend. :3

….Norway…sexy as hell? Iceland…sexier? I'm…not even going to comment on that. O.o

I know right…Iceland is homosexual. He just has to admit itttt!~

Stubborn idiot.

…Maybe…just maybe….He's Bisexual. ;D

That's why he still likes Liechtenstein. Eh. But seriously. He has to get over her. I have a feeling that's a prank, though….Meh.

It's still funny, though.

Thanks for commenting on the totally, awesome blog. ;D

And yes, I mean that it's only awesome when I'm using it. Take that, Iceland!

* * *

**From: IbloodyloveRonWeasley**

Well hello there, Iceland! *coughEmilcough*. Well, you're just a little ball  
of sunshine, aren't you? I'd like to say that the barrels are the reason you  
are so angry all the time and you should just let Stephano lead the way!  
(Pewdiepie reference...) Anyway, I was just thinking you should smile and be  
happy! C-Can you EVEN smile? I dunno...Also, I love you. Don't be so sad. .  
Love,  
Brittany

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Well, hello to you too, Ms. IbloodyloveRonWeasley. I could tell that you like Harry Potter.

Because I like Harry Potter, also. Actually…I don't know…that Old Man made me read it.

Fucking England….

Anyways. Continue on, and keeping calling him Emil. I don't care! ;D

Why yes, Iceland always gets the world meetings going, doesn't he? *Cough* I don't even go to the world meetings. *Cough* And *Cough* That was also sarcasm *Cough.*

Barrel? Pshhh…Don't make me laugh.

He hates Pillows. Seriously.

*Brofistes you.* Good job with that PewDiePie reference. I am proud of you.

Pfft. Iceland smiling? That would be a sight to see-

OH WAIT. He only smiles toward his beloved 'onii-chan.' I have a picture toooooo! I'll link you to it…when I find it again…Or I'll just email you it. Or upload it on tinypic then you can see it. Well…that was at his birthday, quite frankly.

Speaking of birthdays…

OH RIGHT. KOREA'S BIRTHDAY IS IN A FEW DAYS!

….Give him some birthday messages. Whatever. He's throwing himself a party, anyways. *Cough* Loser. *Cough.*

Oh, I found it…Okay, now type this into the address bar…Without spaces, of course. It's a picture Norway took. And I just drew Norway onto it…c:

oi47. tinypi /2ebs m kg.j pg

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Aww, I feel bad for you Ice, but I get it. My older sister can  
be annoying as hell too. And DAMN, Icey, you tell them not to fuck with you!  
Don't worry, I support you. Bye!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Oh god…I'm so proud of Iceland. He's…*Sniffs* Growing up. xD Like, I was kidding about that. Iceland, stop yelling at me!

Pfft. I have a million of annoying siblings, you people aren't alone. *Looks at Sensei.*

Well…Iceland has been PMS-ing, lately. *Rolls eyes.* But, yeah. Don't fuck with him. Even though he won't do anything to you. xD Since he's super weak and all.

ICELAND GOT A SUPPORTER.

Thanks for your comment, bye to you, also!

* * *

**From: Silverheartchan**

Say Onee-chan, Iceland. Say it. You know you want to. BTW how many people did  
Norway cheat on? ALSO! Make Kathy say Onii-chan to all of the Nordics.

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Er….Wait…

Norway is bisexual? He's a girl? I'm not even going to ask…Kathy? As in…Georgia? Er…Okay…I'll try.

Oh…and Norway cheated on like, five people. He's a horrible boyfriend. You want to know how many people he cheated on? Okay, well….He cheated on Ms. Georgia, Liechtenstein, Mr. Romano, Mr. Denmark, and Iceland.

(Norway:…..*Twitches.* Denmark, Iceland, and Romano doesn't count. AT ALL.)

Still.

* * *

**From: China, aru.**

Oh, Hi Iceland, I see you are writing a blog, aru. I can understand what you are going through, my life is harsh too, aru! And I too have problems with my sibling like Japan  
who... Who...*start sobbing* Oh, forgive me, aru. I got lost in my memories... and  
by the way I saw your comment for EmeraldHeart12. aru! What does that mean "you  
live with China? So that's different."- aru? That is MY home, aru! And starting from  
now you are forbidden from entering there aru!  
Wish you well,  
China  
P.S- What are you doing at Iceland house Hong Kong? I thought I forbidden you from getting out of your room after that prank you pulled on Vietnam! How did you get out? I locked the door for god sake!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Well…I had to fix some grammar, Sensei. Your English sucks as hell. God. Well….I shouldn't blame you, sensei. I was the one that got westernized the most, sensei…

You are still going about Japan-sensei, Sensei? It's just the past, try to let it go, sensei… FFFF- I'm hungry now. MUST. GET. FOOD. What? Why are you all looking at me like that? After I was captured by Japan in World War II….He fucking STARVED me to death. I MEAN, SERIOUSLY. And now, I like, promised myself that I would never starve or feel that hungry, like, ever again.

Haha. Icey can't go into my house now. xD

….UHHHH…..Um… Wait. I didn't even pull that prank. Korea did! I like, swear! Sensei…for how I "escaped." Let me say one world. Like, the WINDOW. HAVE YOU EVER THOUGHT ABOUT THE **WINDOW**? Say it with me, Sensei. **W-I-N-D-O-W.** Winnnn-dowwwww. Well, well wishes to you, Sensei.

* * *

**From: Russia…**

Don't worry everything going to be okay, because very soon everyone will be  
one with Mother Russia, so become one with me da. *smiling a creepy smile*

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Oh…Hi there, Russia….Wait. Didn't you help Iceland with his crappy economic horror? You were like, the only one who helped him. When I think of it….I should've…but, I'm like, a city.

…..Everyone will become with you? Shit. Sensei is first…. I MEAN. Er….Just ignore that. Eheheh.

Bye…?

* * *

**Question of the day… **

**Do any of you like Vocaloid?**

*Cough.* Sorry, I had to add that. It was really lame without it. No Offense, Ic- Actually, please do take offense, Iceland. Because you are a loser. I'm such a great best friend, aren't I?

* * *

_A/N: What? Did I say that Iceland was replying to these? I told some of you ahead that HK is going to be hacking…his blog…._

_So, did you like HK hacking it? And seriously, I want to know if you like Vocaloid. Because I love Vocaloid. It's…just…brilliant. _

_*Cough* I'm *Cough* A Vocataku. *Cough.*_

_Oh, and I made up the term, "Vocataku." It's a combination of Vocaloid +Otaku=Vocataku. I'm a Vocaloid Otaku. Seriously, Korea's birthday is coming up soon. But I'm not writing anything for him. Sorry dude. xD_

_And everyone, to clear it up. You are allowed to make Fanart, Fanfiction about this. (Not like I'll get it. I'm so unpopular. Dx) But….You could do a fanfiction just like this. Just link me to it. ;D I would love to start a new trend.~_

_Seriously. You guys are writers. You should do it. It's fun. And it's easy._

_And to HetaliaFanGirl…..I'm Iceland. Just saying. My sister is annoying as hell, and makes me call her "Onee-chan." I'm not even Japanese, either…Well…she watches Hetalia- I mean, I forced her to watch Hetalia. She likes it now. So…If you do that with your sister…..You would be stuck in living hell. Like Iceland._

_Oh..and for you who was wondering about Georgia...Well...my sister was the one who sent that message. And Georgia is her OC._

_THAT'S RIGHT. WE ACCEPT OCs NOW. BRING THEM IN, BETCHES. xD_


	4. Blog Post 3 With HK!

_A/N: ANDDDD. We're back again, with HK! Yes, I am going to update his blog…like, two times a day. Until the 20__th__. Because then…I like, have school. WHICH SUCKS. Well, have fun reading it!~_

_And guess what? My sister, which is Silverheartchan….is now apparently stalking me on Fanfiction. FUN. If Iceland had a fanfiction account…..I bet that Norway would stalk him._

_Hey….maybe I should start doing some RP on fanfiction! I mean…it's already on…._

_Tumblr, Youtube, DeviantART, Zero-chan, and so much more!_

_By the way..I'm curious if you guys actually read these Author Notes. So..let's have a test, shall we? Okay. If you read this...put "Firecrackers" on top of your review. I have another test at the bottom._

_Oh..and for the cover...Someone, please tell me who owns it. Er...drew it. Let's say that Norway owns that picture._

_Edit: Fixed Question, and Author Notes..._

* * *

**Welcome to Ice-I mean, Hong Kong's blog Entry!**

**You are visitor Number: 134.**

**Date: August 10, 2012**

**Time: 12:00 PM**

**Mood: Bored as hell.**

**Weather: RAINING. **

**Subject: Iceland. Is. Apparently. Asexual. **

Hello. Wassup guys?

Sorry. *Cough.* I have been like, hanging out with Mr. America too much….

So much…American Slangs…

Anyways…..It's raining here.

Which fucking sucks... And Sensei is pissed off at me….My life has been drawn. To a nothing.

Some of you are probably wondering why I even jacked up Iceland's blog in the first place.

Well….let me give you one word, you all.

Mr. Prussia.

And, I bet you are all like, "What…You are too much of a loser to hang out with someone as awesome as Prussia!"

I want to give you one word.

I'M ASIAN.

Asian People are automatically awesome. JUST SAYING.

*Cough* I should stop going about that. I wouldn't want to make you un-Asian people feel bad. Sorry, about that.

And continuing on….Mr. Prussia was the one who told me to. And I get bored. JEEZ.

Do you want to know how-

Ooh….I'm going to eat this real quick….

….

….

Okay, I'm done. Well…anyways…I have you to knowing that.

I'm bored. Seriously.

I'm sorry, but I like, can't think of anything funny or witty.

OR SARCASTIC.

Sarcasm is like, my strongest point!

If I have like, no sarcasm…

I'll die.

Hmm…..Oh, I have an idea that you all like, might like! I'll like, post a bio of me!

Okay….Let's do this.

Name: Hong Kong

Human Name: Xiang Wang Kirkland.

Nicknames: Leon, HK, Hong, Wang, Kirkland.

Hair Color: Brown, with Black Highlig- Hell, it's just plain brown.

Eye Color: Brown. Jeez…Why can't my eyes be awesome? Like…I want them red, or something.

Height: I haven't measured myself since I was with England.

Weight: …..15 lbs. I'm lying. I don't even know.

Birthday: July 1st.

Favorite Color: Red, bitches.

Favorite Food: Baozi. (Meat Buns.)

Siblings: Oh god. I have to list that? Okay….

China, Japan, Taiwan, Korea, Vietnam, Thailand, Macau, Tibet, All of those other Asian countries I just happen to forget….

Sorry, guys…

Best Friend: Vietnam.

Girlfriend: Taiwan.

Languages: Cantonese, English, Japanese, Mandarin, Korean, French, German, Vietnamese, Tagalog (And other languages in Philippine culture), Indonesian, Thai, and Arabic.

Favorite Vocaloid: Megurine Luka

Favorite Thing in the World: Firecrackers.

Am I pyro?: Yes, Yes I am. PYROMANIC RIGHT HERE! HAHAHA.

How many houses I set on fire: 5. I set Mr. Romano's, Japan-sensei's, Mr. Germany's, Mr. Spain's, and the stupid Old Man.

I set Mr. Germany's and Stupid England's on fire. On purpose.

What, you are asking why I set Mr. Germany's house on fire? Well. One thing. Mr. Romano told me to.

I feel bad about it. I was just lucky that Mr. Germany and Mr. Prussia was at the world meeting.

Apparently….Mr. Romano got banned from it for a while, and he set it on fire with me…

Wait, are you asking why I can't go to the world meeting?

Easy.

Sensei represents me at the meeting. I'm just a city, I have not much authority at all. All I could do is my own Trade….

Well…I'm a Special Administration Region. Well…not for long..

It's going to be over, soon. In like, 35 years…

After that, you won't be seeing much of me then…

So…I'm going to make my 35 and a half years last!

AND NO ONE ANSWERED MY QUESTION. FFFFF-

Oh, and did you guys know? Whenever I'm drunk….I…imitate…other people?

It's…kind of scary, actually. I imitate mostly…

Mr. Italy, Japan-sensei, Sensei, Mr. Romano, Mr. America, Mr. Prussia, and Ms. Hungary.

Oh…Comment Reply time!

* * *

_**Comments**_

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Thank you Hong Kong, but it was mean to jack his blog. But it was funny! I bet he's going to be pissed at you, so I wish you good luck! Though he is kind of weak. Sorry, Ice, but it's true! Love ya both, bye!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Hehe. It was indeed very funny. I'm so proud of myself. He is going to be pissed at me…

But…Norway is covering for me.

So he won't find out, until tomorrow.~ Ha-ha!

He is weak, but thanks for the luck anyways.~

Bye to you too, thanks for commenting!

* * *

**From: missnoodlechan**

Well hello Aisurando-san,  
I'm just a roaming fangirl ( that *cough* loves you*cough*)  
So, to brighten up your day, here! *hands basket*  
It's full of Opal, Topas, Chocolate, and heaps of Black licorice. :D  
And if Hong Kong is there, please give him the chocolate panda in there!  
*smiles* I'll be back! *whispers* and make my OTP come true  
Bye-Bye!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Well, Well….

We have an Iceland fan here. xD ….*Takes basket.* Chocolate Panda?

AWESOME.

Wait, I have like, no fans….*Head goes down.* That's…like, the crappiest thing ever.

Wait….OTP?

YOU ARE A HONGICE SHIPPER.

I have a girlfriend, and Iceland is asexual.

AKA. He's a foreveraloner. So just keep on dreaming, person.

Er…..Bye to you….

* * *

**From: FroggyStalker**

Blessaður Ísland, Hvað segirðu gott?  
I may have slaughtered your native language and will probably slaughter the English one too but... I don't feel any shame for doing that since the duty of every French people to do so.  
So Liech dumped you to date your brother? How about you dating her brother then?  
Just kidding, please don't do that or you'll turn into a strainer.(Anddon'tdarecomplainaboutmylamejoke orIwillaskdaddyFrancetoinvad eyourhouseandmolestyou...andtakepictures)  
But seriously, beware of Norway. I think he's weird enough to steal your girlfriend in order to replace her.  
Sur ce, bon courage pour la suite!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Why, hello to you too, Ms. FroggyStalker.

I don't give a crap about Iceland's language. I can't even understand it. I like, only know one word. And that's Hej, wait….I think that's Norwegian. Eh. I'm only Cantonese.

I understood your French at the end, though. Since I know French. To piss off England.

It said…"With good luck, to your future!" Right? Right?

Sorry. *Cough.* My French fails, sometime. So…Au Revoir, to you!

* * *

**From: KeepCalmAndHaveATomato**

Hey Ice! *hand him licorice* I know what it's like to have an annoying brother,  
even though he's younger than me. I hope your shitty life improves :)  
Oh, I do like Vocaloid HK, though I don't really knew them very well. Their songs are awesome though! :D

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

Here's the first thing I have to say. xD Mr. Romano loves your username. Considering that he's looking over my shoulder. Yes, Mr. Romano has b- I mean, has been invited into my house. So currently, I'm at my- I MEAN, SENSEI'S HOUSE.

YES. You like VOCALOIDDDDD. Vocaloid is good stuff.~ As I said earlier, Megurine Luka is my favorite Vocaloid. Did you know that my Character Song was based off from the Night Fever series by Samfree? My favorite Vocaloid song is…Double Lariat. It's a nice song.

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

Hong Kong, you're such a stalker.

Wait a minute ... ITALY tied up ICELAND? Well, I suppose it's possible, with  
the whole Mafia thing ... but still ... /really/ Iceland? How did you let them  
catch you off-guard?

Oh, and Ice, if you want to break into Hong Kong's house and get revenge for  
hacking your blog, I'll help you out! It'll be fun!

**Reply from Hong Kong:**

I know, Japan-sensei taught me this.

Yes, Mr. Italy tied up Iceland. Go Italian Mafias!

The reason why, is….That Iceland fails. So hard. So fucking hard.

Don't you know? Sensei banned him from his house. xD It's completely legit, for me.

….Mr. Romano, can you stop raiding my fr-I mean, Sensei's fridge!

(S. Italy: *Shrugs.*)

Well…I didn't hack his blog. Norway just gave me the password to it. Who knows? Norway might be hacking this next.

* * *

**Question of the Blog Post:** **If Iceland wasn't asexual, who would you pair him up with?**

**A. Norway.**

**B. Denmark.**

**C. Italy…..( O.o)**

**D. Liechtenstein.**

**E. Prussia.**

**F. All of the fucking above. ;D**

* * *

What? Why are you looking me like that? Oh yeah, I didn't add myself on the list. xD There's a reason for that. I AM LIKE, HETEROSEXUAL.

I have a girlfriend. XD

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I honestly hate HongIce. I think they are way better as ene- I mean, best friends!_

_And yes, I like Hong Kong x Taiwan. It's one of my favorite pairings. I like, hate Japan x Taiwan. PM Me, and I'll give you a lovely rant why I hate Japan x Taiwan. :3_

_Oh yes, here's the test. I want to know if you read both the Author Notes, on the top and bottom. So...at the bottom of your review, put..."Oranges" at the end of it. I'll tell you all next time if you failed or not._

_Harmless Author Fact Number 1: I tried to learn Norwegian with my friend…She's doing good at it, but I only know, like…2 words. And I completely ruined Norwegian. On purpose. _

_Oh, and by the way…Since I make a horrible Norway…I don't think he's taking it over any time soon…..Uh…who do you want to take over the blog? Or should I just give it back to him…xD_

_Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Enjoy it. Comment.~ xD _

_Flames will be used to burn down Romano's house again, Or given to Hong Kong to play with._

_Oh and…*Cough* Self-Advertising…Why don't you take my quiz I have? It's sucky, but I would like you, my awesome readers to take it. xD_

w ww. q uo tev quiz/2006925 /What-do-the- Hetalia-Charact ers-think-abo ut-you/

_Without spaces, of course.~_


	5. Icey's back in the house, bitches!

_A/N: Guess what guys? Some of you failed, some of you didn't. And Iceland has his blog back._

_Oh and did you take that quiz I made? *Cough* Sorry for Self-Advertising, but I'm just wondering._

_Idon'tknowhwotodealwiththis,Missnoodlechan- You failed. Sorry. xD_

_JustMakeLeftTurns, IbloodyloveRonWeasley, Silverheartchan-You passed! Good job, you all!_

_Oh. And I might have to turn off the yaoi. Because we don't want our people who love Het to get scared away. If you don't like that fact…sorry. xD Super sorry. _

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's Blog.**

**You are Visitor Number: 243.**

**Date: August 11, 2012.**

**Time: 8:00 AM**

**Mood: Relieved.**

**Weather Right now: Sunny.**

**Subject: I'm back.**

* * *

So. Hi guys. I'm back. AFTER HK HACKED MY BLOG AND TOTALLY CHANGED IT UP. And he even put that picture.-

Oh. On here you can't really see the full picture. I'll send you the picture-Nope, I will not.

(Norway: I will, brother dear.)

…..*Facepalm.* I'll just describe that fucking stupid picture to you anyways…

The picture has Norway, Denmark, and I in it…. Denmark is holding Norway on his lap. Norway is carrying a bunny stuffed plushie. I was standing there, in the pose…..that you can see, holding a sword to his throat. Denmark's throat, to be exact.

I'm like…

"UNHAND MY BROTHER, FOOL."

He's like…

"ICEY? WHAT? WHY? D:"

And Norway is like…

"…..zzzzzz….."

So that's pretty much it. Don't start about IceDenNor.

Just…don't start. Please. I would be pretty grateful if you didn't start doing that. Well…uh….Hm…what should I talk about, again?

Oh yeah.

THIS WEBSITE IS NOW HACK-FREE.

Fucking Hong Kong.

Changing up my blog.

….What? Who's next? ITALY?

Jeez. WELL. COME AT ME, BRO! I'M READY FOR THIS SHIT.

….

FUCKING VOLCANOES. I'm just going to walk on the freaking lava later.

What? Why are you looking at me like that?

I'm invincible. I could walk through lava easily. It's pretty fun, too. And I LOVE Extreme Sports! IT'S MY FAVORITE, GUYS. Especially Sky Diving from Volcanos…god, that's the best.

And I have a coke addiction. C:

Problem?

And guess what? You idiotic countries, I have changed my password!

(Norway: And I already found it out, Brother Dear.)

Fuck you, Norway. FUCK YOU.

(Norway: I already have someone to do that for me, thank you very much.)

Yeah.

Like…4 people.

CHEATER.

NORWAY IS A CHEATERRRR.

Jeez, well…anyways. To all of you that missed my awesomeness…

I love you guys, seriously. I never thought that I would have this much fans. Seriously. It shocks me, so much!

…..Well…..

I guess Studio Deen gave me special treatment in the Anime…

And Drama CDs-

But…Who cares?

That means that I'm the awesomest Nordic.

(Norway: No, It meant that you were the plainest one, brother dear.~ So they gave you all of this stuff to make you look better.)

LIES, NORWAY, LIES.

They gave them to me. Because I am awesome…

But…My character song…

Mr. Puffin ruined it. *Rolls Eyes.*

It was basically his character song, not mines. With Love from **Iceland**, my ass.

I hated when Japan made me record it…

Ugh.

Mr. Puffin…god. He was so annoying.

..

What? Were you expecting more of my bitching?

Too bad. I ran out of bitch fits.

Oh, and thanks for the gifts, guys…

But. Seriously, I can take care of myself. You all don't need to watch after me. That's very nice of you, but yeah….

Oh yes…and there's a dating game…For all you fangirls. I decided to do it. Because I'm that bored. Here's the link, guys.

/watch?v=_x6HE-b5MpQ

Add that to YouTube, if you didn't know.

Oh, yeah, I have a YouTube account.

Please don't stalk me on there.

And…Norway and I had a wonderful conversation on there.

* * *

"...I got Norway. That's just gross. x_X

**Emil Steilsson** _4 weeks ago_

Why were you even playing this? =_='

**Lukas Bondvik** in reply to **Emil Steilsson**_ 4 weeks ago_

Sweden did first, and I clicked it on the video in my feed, and then I saw what the video was and figured, "Why not".

**Emil Steilsson** in reply to **Lukas Bondvik** _4 weeks ago_

_And this is what I said to Norway…_

I got Prussia. =_=

**Lukas Bondvik** _4 weeks ago_

*chuckles* What a cute couple…

**Emil Steilsson** in reply to **Lukas Bondvik** _4 weeks ago_

Emil Steilsson Not. Funny.

**Lukas Bondvik** _4 weeks ago"_

* * *

(Norway: I remember that….Ugh. It's still not funny, Iceland.)

I now pair Prussia with Norway now. Sorry Prussia, but this must not be unseen. It's forever imbedded in my mind.

Oh, and did you know that Hatsune Miku is obsessed with Romano?

(Romano:…..)

WHEN DID YOU GET IN MY HOUSE?

(Romano:…*Shrugs.* Norwegian Bastard let me in, Licorice Bastard.)

Oh, and Now I know the meaning of bastard..

*Gasp.* ROMANO. YOU DID NOT GO THERE?  
(Romano: What the hell, Licorice Bastard?)

YOU DID IT AGAINNNN.

You called me a child with unmarried parents. HOWDAREYOU. IKNOWTHATMYPARENTSAREUNMARRI ED, BUT YOU DON'T HAVETO BRAG ABOUT IT.

(Romano: Oh. That's the damn meaning?)

Yes.

(Romano: Hell, Licorice Bastard….You don't even have parents.)

Still. If I did, they would be unmarried. And Norway would be adopted.

So..he's technically not my brother. So..HA!

Well…

…..Okay, then…Comments, let's go…

* * *

_**Comments.**_

**From: Missouri**

Hi Iceland! Remember me, Missouri? I GOT YOU SOME LICORICE! But you have to  
come get it on my birthday, which is today! I'll be waiting, and tomorrow I'll  
be at your house, holding lots of Licorice. *Gets evil aura like Belarus.* You  
will be mine!  
Love,  
Missouri

**Reply from Iceland:**

…..Do I know you? O.o

Uh…thanks for the…licorice…? Your birthday, it's today? …Um…

I would go, but…I like, barely know you…

….You stalk me?

I thought Switzerland was the only one that did….. EHKHDBJD

INOWKNOWHOWRUSSIAFEELSANDITS REALLYCRAPPYANDAFREAKINGYAND EREFELLINLOVEWITHME.

See if you all could try to read that under a second. xD

(Norway: I did.)

Norway. Stop looking over my shoulder.

Whatever….Next Comment!

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

Hong Kong. Get off of Iceland's blog. You suck. I don't like you.

Norway (since you're apparently reading over people's shoulders). Out of all  
the people you gave Iceland's password to ... WHY did you give it to Hong  
Kong? You could've at least given it to Denmark or something. Wait ... if you  
know the password, why haven't you hacked the blog yet? And /how/ do you know  
the password in the first place?

Iceland, I still love you. Come back to the blog. And change your effing  
password so annoying people *cough*Hong Kong*cough* can't hack it.

And I'd pair Iceland up with Norway. Or Denmark, I suppose, but Norway's  
better. And sexier than Denmark.

**Reply from Iceland:**

I know right! Hong Kong sucks like hell.

Jeez. He should've died in a hole when I first met him-

Scratch that. I think Korea should.

(Norway: Oh, to answer your question…Well, my dear little brother….gets annoyed the most by Hong Kong- Wait. Shit, Denmark was a better choice. And of course I wouldn't hack my dear brother's blog.)

HOW DID YOU KNOW IT?

(Norway: Brother Dear.~ It's something called, looking over your shoulder while typing the stupid password.)

…..I hate you.

And yes, I have changed it. But…Norway knows this one, too. UGH.

(Norway: HIS PASSWORD IS….. licoriceismyfuel322342.)

….

Great. Now I have to change it again.

Fuck you, Norway.

…..I want to question your pairings, but…..I don't know where to start. O.o

* * *

**From: IbloodyloveRonWeasley**

Aww, the picture didn't show up. :( Sad face...  
Well, that doesn't matter! Ha-ha! I can imagine.  
So, if you happened to walk in on France, America, and Prussia doing a whole  
slave and master thing, what would you do? Hmmm? Oh! France was the master and  
America and Prussia were the slaves (*nosebleeds*) Yeah, so what would you do.

...You'd probably join in. xD

Looooooooooooooooooooooooooo ooooooooove,  
Brittany

**Reply from Iceland:**

….What Picture? *Looks at previous comments.* Aha. You missed it. Heheheh.

…..Slave…Master…T- IEHLDJEDKJEDN

WHY ARE YOU PUTTING SUCH HORRIBLE IMAGES IN MY HEAD? D: WHYYYY?

UGHHH…..NORWAY….BAD IMAGES ARE IN MY HEAD.

I wouldn't join in. I already did that with Denmark, when he occupied me. It wasn't fun. AT ALL.

Greenland was pissed off, also.

* * *

**From: Missnoodlechan.**

Aisurando-san OR HonKon- kun,  
Hong Kong do you realize how much I love you  
Seriously though, I do get really happy whenever I see you in the manga. And  
don't hate your Dad(England), or your Mom(china). Oh? Did I forget to mention  
that my other OTP is IggyChu? And that I LOVE , 'Good Tea Family'. I highly  
doubt that you and Miss Mei go out, because she is obsessed with impressing  
Japan. And to Iceland, I don't ship LiechIce...I think that Latvia x  
Liechtenstein is super cute! Sorry...  
Bye-ni! (Lucky Star reference )

**Reply from Iceland:**

Oh. Hong Kong actually has a fangirl. That's nice. xD

IggyChu…..*Facepalm.* I'm getting sick of these yaoi pairings….

Oh, he does go out with her. Wait…Taiwan is obsessed with impressing Japan? *Secretly had a crush on Taiwan.*

…What do you mean by LiechIce? IT'S ICELIECH. I TOP. And for NorIce….

ITOPHIMTOO. Because he's just…too feminine. *Shudders.* Say it with me, guys. I-C-E-N-O-R. ICENOR. ICENOR. ICENORRRR.

(Norway:…..What the hell, Iceland?)

NORWAY. Do not question my logic. You are forever a fucking uke.

(Norway: It's fine. Because UKES HAVE THE MOST FUN ANYWAYS.)

Ew. Stop being perverted.

(Norway: I'm a guy, unlik- Oh wait. You are a guy.)

GRRR. Just shut up, Norway. You are the feminine one.

(Romano: …I'm not part of this, you bastards.)

Well…moving on…

Latvia x Liechtenstein…I don't even…

Well, bye to you, also.

* * *

**From: Silverheart**

There, did it Dear Sister. I also can do a good Norway RP... KATHY. GET OUT OF  
THE FREAKIN FRIDGE! NO. STOP STEALING MY PEACHES. D: ... I pick D for your  
question. Very good quiz BTW.

(Kathy: ...I'm so not saying "Onii-chan".)

(Norway: Say "Onii-chan" Kathy.)

(Kathy: No.)

(Norway: Onii-chan.)

(Kathy: NO. NOW LEAVE ME ALONE! *Noms on peach and locks self in closet*)

...Smooth...

**Reply from Iceland:**

Er. Okay.

….Oh, you pair me up with Liech? Uh..Okay. Norway. What are you doing there?

(Norway: What are you talking about, Brother Dear? I'm here right now.)

…..The magic. God I swear, the magic.

Well…bye…

* * *

**Question of the Blog Post:**

**Who is your favorite Country?**

* * *

If you guys say me. I will be honored, and eternally grateful. However….If you guys say England. I hate you.

Why, you ask?

HE FUCKING WON'T GET OFF OF MY FISHING TERRITORY.

Well, bye guys!

* * *

_A/N: The thing about England that Iceland mentioned is called the Cod Wars._

_Go Google it, if you don't know what it is._

_Because…Well…it's too stupid to explain. You don't know how stupid that war was. Seriously._

_And about Iceland's YouTube account…I didn't make them. Some other RP-ers made them. Honestly, it's entertaining and annoying at the same time. I don't own Norway's account, either. Again. YouTube RP-ers._

_And do you think it's weird that I think that Miku is a Romano fangirl? No? AWESOME. _

_And if you guys want to know what __**I **__got on the quiz, I'll tell you._

_South Korea._

_I'm fine with him, honestly. Tell me what you all got. _

_And I'm thinking of starting another one…Tell me what's the other character I should do!_

_And no. Do not say Hong Kong. Because honestly, I think he sucks at blogging. xD_

_Harmless Author Fact #2: I get freaked out easily. LikeanItaly. So…basically, I just act tough and stuff on the outside, and…._

_At a freaking Daddy Long Leg….I got freaked out at it. YOU KNOW HOW PATHETIC I AM? DAMN. __I'm soooo American._

_And yes, I changed the summary. AGAIN. xD *Troll Face.*_

…_Hm…I wonder if I can make Icey's blog come to life…..Nah. __I don't know how to manage websites for shit._


	6. I ran out of titles

_A/N: HetaliaFanGirl- Thanks for taking my quiz! I'm so happy, that you did. Okay, Okay. I'll tell my country to stop hugging you. (Actually when I took it, I got that result, too. xD)_

_Anyways….To Icey's blog, we go. _

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's Blog.**

**You are Visitor Number: 382.**

**Date: August 11, 2012**

**Time: 1:00**

**Mood: Bored. Again.**

**Weather: Cloudy.**

**Subject: It's too fucking hot..**

**Currently listening to: Norway showering. **

Hi guys. I see that not much of you are commenting on this, anymore.

I don't care. This is just shit about my life, anyways. xD

Oh. And yeah. I am listening to Norway showering. And he's singing shit, again….

He used to sing to Emma and I at night. And if you don't know who Emma is…..She's my Nyotalia Counterpart. Deal with it, you mofos.

Norway has a shitty voice.

(Fem!Iceland: *Cough* He has a *Cough* beautiful voice. *Cough.*)

Whatever. I'm still bored. And I'm tired-ish.

What kind of person showers in the morning, anyways? *Sigh* Whatever. I guess Norway….is…er…

A exception.

Because he's just a freak of nature.

(Norway: I heard that, brother dear.)

…..Wait, how?

Ew. Put on clothes. Don't hang over me with only a towel on.

(Norway: Jeez, I will. Iceland, you are so immature.)

Look at who's talking…..Still…

MY BOREDOM DEFIES ROMANO'S LOGIC.

(Romano:…..*Takes a bite out of a tomato.*)

Well…anyways. Here's a wonderful thing, I have to say.

Nothing.

Hehe, fooled you, didn't I?

And…Norway is being a pervert, and looking at porn, again.

(Norway: It's Japan's, I swear!)

Sure.

Just, sure…

*Takes book from Norway.* …I stopped you on page 69.

(Norway: Brother dear, I would like you to give that back-)

OHGODMYFUCKINGINNOCENCEISGON E.

Some brother you are, Norway.

Letting me see your porn. Since you are a perv and all.

Jeez, Norway. Stop being a bitch, and just get this shit out of my sight.

(Norway: *Takes Book back and continues to read it on Iceland's bed.*)

…..*Opens a bottle of coke.*

Hey, did I ever tell you guys that I loved coke?

I mean, seriously. It's the best thing ever invented. NO, NOT THE DRUG.

I'm only 16-17, I don't do drugs, guys. I mean, as in the soft drink coke!

IT'S SO GOOD. EJHLDJEHDK

I drink it, like, 37283764 times a day.

Or more! Hopefully more.~

(Finland: Iceland! Stop drinking that, it's bad for you!)  
Wait…why are all of you at my house, anyways?

(Denmark: It's the Nordic Meeting, Icey!)

…..Fuck you all.

(Norway: *Shrugs.*)

Anyways….moving on.

How do you really think of me? Send that in with your comment, later.

Oh….just if you guys want to know me better, I'll just do this survey thing I saw going around on facebook.

No, I do not have a facebook.

I don't. Seriously.

**1. Full Name?** Emil Ari Steilsson  
**2. Current crush!?** No one, bitches.  
**3. Addiction? **Licorice and Coke.  
**4. How tall am I?** 5'3…I think….I forgot, honestly. **5. Relationship Status?** NONE. And never will be. **6. Girls I trust?** Liechtenstein, Taiwan, Fem!Iceland, Hun-I take that back, not Hungary. And Vietnam. **7. Boys I trust?** Norway, myself, Denmark, Finland, Sweden, Hong Kong, Prussia, Romano, Italy, and other people that doesn't deserve to be listed. **8. Favorite food?** Licorice. **9. Current mood?** Bored as hell. **10. Favorite color?** Dark Blue. **11. Confession**: I actually trust Mr. Puffin. **12. Who I miss?** No one. **13. Who I last hugged? **…*Sigh* Norway. **14. Who understands me? **Mr. Puffin. **15. Someone who is always there for me: **All of the Nordics. **16. Last Text? **Italy. **17. Who's a stranger: **Norway. *Cough* Just *Cough* Kidding. **18. Who makes me laugh the most? **Prussia. **19. Who I do the craziest stuff with? **Denmark. *Remembers when I used to get along with him well, and always played spy on Norway.* **20. Who makes me smile? **My awesomeness. **21. What am I listening to? **Norway's annoying singing. **22. Best friends? **Denmark, Norway, and…..well, I would say HK. But…he just needs to die in a hole. **23: Second confession: **I pull pranks on Norway with Prussia, Denmark, and America. **24: What I hate? **You. c: (Just kidding, I love you guys.)

Well…Comment time!

* * *

_**Comments**_

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Hi Iceland, again! Uhh, wow. I did the dating thing and I  
didn't like my result. I got Sweden, but since he has Finland, I did it again  
and got Estonia. So I did it /again/ and got the worst result... France. I  
would beat the shit out of him if I had to date him. Anyway, I'm glad you got  
your blog back. So to answer the question, I have two favorite characters, and  
they are you and Norway, not just because I'm Norwegian, but because I'm like  
a mix of your personalities in my opinion. Ok, I talk too much, so, bye I  
guess. Tell the other Nordics I said hi!

**Reply from Iceland:**

God. I hate that dating thing now. I got Norway on it… -_-

Ah, I see…..France…..uh…god…Poor you.

I'm glad that I got my fucking blog back, also. Ah, I see. Yay, I'm a favorite character…

Wait. You're Norwegian? Just saying, I will never call you Onee-chan. Bitch, please. I would never call you Onee-chan.

Aww man…I guess I still have to wait until I find some Icelandic people reading this. I mean, who wouldn't want to read about their own country?

That's right, Icelandic people. (I'm just kidding, citizens. Don't hate on me. I'm still an awesome country.)

I'll tell the other Nordics that you said hi.

YO, DENMARK. Tell everyone that one of my Blog Readers said hi to them.

(Denmark: 'Kay, bro. ;D)

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

YES! Thank you Norway for the password! *evil laughter* Hopefully Iceland  
won't change it again. *starts plotting*

Go ahead and question my pairings. But keep in mind that in someone else's  
comment, you said that you top. IceNor. Soooo ... Are you saying that  
something DID happen between you two at some point? HMM?

My favorite character is ... I can't pick just one ... although, at the  
moment, my top three are Iceland, Norway, and South Korea.

Don't worry, Ice. I think I'm the only person who doesn't like England, so you  
have no worries there.

**Reply from Ice- Norway:**

'Ello, Norway here. Well, you're welcome for the password. Yes, he did change it again.

But, I already know it. I'll tell you it, okay…

It's…

"24327norshouldgodie215."

Long password, eh? I hope you appreciate that I have plans to take-over my dear brother's blog. No, not really.

Why would I do that? I might as well make my own blog.

IceNor…..no, it's just NorIce. Don't question me. I top. He's just lying.

Actually…something did happen. But, we were wasted.

As in, drunk.

It was one day at America's world country sleep-over.

Oh, and actually…I lost my virginity to a guy. Just..please, don't laugh at me just for that.

Yes, it was again while we were drunk.

Oh, and it wasn't to Iceland or Denmark. *Rolls Eyes.*

It was S. Italy. Please, just don't ask about that experience.

(Hungary: I have it on film! Want to see?)

….And I was bottom….

….*Facepalms.* S. Italy is apparently topping…

I don't even want to talk about this now…

It's nice that I'm one of your favorite characters, seriously. But…you do think I'm sexier than the other two, right?

Well, I honestly like England. In a friend way, of course. We make great friends; Flying Mint Bunny is actually pretty nice…

*Cough.* Sorry, I got off topic. Well, goodbye to you!

* * *

**From: missnoodlechan**

Iceland,  
Imma cut the shit and get right to it. I'm here to make something happen, do  
you know what that is? I'm here to make my OTP come true, and it WILL happen,  
if it's the last thing I do. Did you know that HongIce is the reason I started  
liking yaoi? I'll be back for you, bitch, count on it.

**Reply from Iceland:**

...KEEP ON DREAMING, BITCH.

HongIce isn't going to come true, here.

Because. 4 words.

Hong Kong. Is. An. Ass.

Pfft. If I see someone pairing me up with Korea….I'll just die of laughter.

Seriously. xD

(Hungary: Ooh,ooh! Want to be in the yaoi fan-club I started?)

Hungary, get out of my damn house!

(Hungary: Lolnope. I need to get some SuFin, Icey.)

…..

(Hungary: Then probably some DenNor….and some NorIce…..and some DenIce, and probably..since s. Italy is here, some..RomWay.)

…..Uh…Okay..?

(Hungary: Ooh! Maybe I should get Italy over…So I could have some…Nordic Brothers x Italy Brothers. Hmmm….)

…..Ohgod no, Hungary.

Prussia, get Hungary out of here.

(Prussia: Nah, I'm too busy looking at Hentai.)

…Anyways, next comment.

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Iceland,  
Hong Kong stole the axe that was meant for you, and the axe was HUGE too. Oh  
well, he said something about beating Denmark with it too. . . Oh well.

**Reply from Iceland:**

Damn, I needed that axe.

Okay then…PRANK TIME, DENMARK. LET'S GO PRANK ENGLAND FOR THE FUN OF IT!

(Denmark: Fuck yeah, Icey! :D)

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you think needs a blog?**

* * *

So they can….*cough* stop getting on mines. Not Prussia, because he already has a damn blog.

* * *

_A/N: And that concludes our chapter._

_This is like, the shortest chapter in a while. O.o Anyways…..See you guys, later.~_


	7. I'm tired as hell

_A/N: Shit. SHIT. Sorry for the later-than-usual update…And I'm probably going to only update this once today. Sorry, I got busy. And later I'm going to my sister's friend's house that also likes Hetalia…I only MIGHT be able to type up some of this shit._

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's Blog!**

**You are visitor number: 32839305283492. (Pfft. I wish. Actually, it's 499.)**

**Date: August 12, 2012**

**Time: 10:40**

**Mood: Forgetful.**

**Weather:….Sunny.**

**Subject: Shit, I'm sorry for doing a late blog post.**

Heyyo. How are you guys all doing? *Yawns.* I'm tired. Why am I tired, you ask?

Well. I want to say one thing.

Norway.

And what does exactly Norway has to do with this?

Well. He decided to be an ass, and get his own damn blog. At least he fucking won't hack mines. And he thinks that he's so swag about it.

Well. TOO BAD. I GOT MORE COMMENTS THAN HIM.

WHATNOW, BITCH?

And I used to go on this chatroom. And my username was, 'Icelandgotswag.'

And I like, stayed up until 4. In the fucking morning.

AND I'M NOT A MORNING PERSON. BUT. NORWAY DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP.

What an ass.

Seriously.

Actually…Norway didn't wake me up…

I just woke up 2 hours and 30 minutes later.

I mean, seriously. Are you fucking kidding me?

Oops. I just remembered that that happened like, a few days ago.

SORRY. I'm forgetful.

Why?

Well. Italy made me lose 23 IQ Points yesterday.

How, you ask?

Well. I stupidly decide to sleepover at his house.

And…..I walked in, and S. Italy attacked me, thinking that I was Prussia.

I mean, really. He mistook me for Prussia?

I MEAN. JEEZ. I know I look like him, a bit, and all...but, still!

Really. Seriously, S. Italy beat me up. Surprisingly-

(S. Italy: WHAT DID YOU SAY, LICORICE BASTARD?)

…..N-Nevermind…..

Okay, I admit it. I'm super fucking weak. J-Just shut up….Even Italy is stronger than me. Of course, he has Germany to look after him…

Well…anyways.

So…..I re-measured myself.

Turns out that I'm 5'7.

I seriously need to take measuring myself more seriously…

And it looks like that Sealand isn't getting any taller. *Rolls eyes.* Jeez, Sealand. JUSTGIVE UP.

(Sealand: I will not, desu-yo! I will keep doing this until I grow taller!)

….*Facepalm.*

(Sealand: *Shoves paper in Iceland' face.*)

Ow-What the hell, Sealand?

(Finland: Iceland! Language!)

Yeah, Yeah…Finland. I don't really give a crap.

(Sealand: It's my new fanfiction, desu yo! Can you proof-read it?)  
…Fine.

…..This….is…uh…

(Sealand: Super freaking awesome?)  
…Yeah…okay….I'll just go with that…..

Okay, I'll show all of you people it.

* * *

**_Sealand beats up Jerk England and it's awesome._**

**_By: Peter Kirkland (Sealand)_**

_Sooooo. Once upon a timeeee. There was this totally awesum kid, which is me, Sealand! And their was this unawesum old dude called England. Jerk England was so annoying, and nags like some old lady._

_So! One day, me…Sealand, who is totally awesum. Beats up England. Seriusly, Isnt that awsum?_

_How I bet him up you ask?_

_Welll….my awesumness made him die at the sight of it!_

_He melted, and no one ever saw him again! The end!_

_Oh, and Sealand got this totally hot chik tat had brown hair, and she was pretty and sum other carp._

_And he leived happily evah aftah. With everyone bowing dwn, praising meh.~_

_And that old dude was buried. :D_

* * *

…I just….have nothing to say about his story. Okay…I'll just edit this to make it more….uh…..appropriate.

* * *

**_Sealand beats up Jerk England, and it's freaking awesome._**

**_By: Peter Kirkland (Sealand)_**

**_Beta'd by: Emil Steilsson (Iceland)_**

_So, Once upon a time. There was this totally awesome kid, which is me, Sealand! Yes, I shall tell this in third person! It just seems better that way.~_

_And there was this unawesome old dude named Arthur Kirland. A.K. A. England._

_Jerk England is a very annoying person. He nags, bosses me around, and he tells me to stop touching his doilies, like some old lady._

_So! One day, I, Sealand, who is totally awesome….._

_Decides to beat up Jerk England! :D Seriously, isn't that so awesome? Of course, I'm awesomer than that. :D_

_How did I beat him, you ask?_

_Well..he was very hesitant on scolding me, so I bet my awesomeness had muted him. And he was defeated, later after that!_

_And..he melted, and no one ever saw him again!_

_And I got some totally hot chick, which has brown hair and stuff. She was soo hot.* She was all pretty and some other crap._

_And I, Sealand, and my totally hot girlfriend lived happily ever after! The end!_

_Oh, and everyone praised me! And the old dude was buried. :D_

_*=It's Wy. I know it. -_-_

* * *

Well…isn't that a lovely story? –sarcasm.-

(Sealand: IT'S AWESOME. I wanna publish it! Can I Can I?)

….No. That can't be shown to the public.

(Sealand: Oh, because the awesomeness of it will make them die, right desu-yo?~)

…..Yeah, sure. Okay. Keep telling yourself that.

And I am now done with this blogpost. Time for some comments.

* * *

**Comments**

**From: missnoodlechan**

Iceland,  
I take showers in the morning too, so Go Norway!  
Also I'm in love with all the Nordics (not Denmark as much)but I like you and  
Norway the most! And are you sure your 5'3 because that's shorter than Japan.  
And I'm Japan's height and I'm 13. :p  
Here's some Opal.  
P.S: You can sing extremely well and I loved your sexy voice in always with  
you Nordic 5 and with love from Iceland. •3•  
For some reason ur PMSing on this blog and I miss the awkward, shy boy  
Hima-otosan made.

**Reply from Iceland:**

…Yeah, sure…okay. Haha. Denmark isn't loved.

Well…I re-measured myself and it turns out that I AM 5'7. Man…I hate being so stupid.

…..Opal? What's that, again?

…Thanks…*Blushes awkwardly.* I don't think I have a good voice, though.

….Well, the reason I'm PMS-ing on this blog is…For comic relief. Besides, if I was my regular, awkward, shy self…There wouldn't even be a conversation! I guess I'll go back to my usual personality.

But seriously….I swear, Denmark and Prussia had some influence on me….

But…u-uh…thanks, again..?

* * *

**From: JustMakeLeftTurns**

Norway ... you ... what? ... I'm not going to ask, actually.

...How exactly are you and England friends? You have two things in common: you  
believe in creatures that don't exist, and you both have blonde hair. Oh, and  
you both have an annoying person as your friend (England America, you  
Denmark). So, I guess that's three things in common.

If you're not going to take over Iceland's blog, then make your own.  
Seriously. I'd read it.

Yes. You are wayyyy sexier than Korea and Iceland. Iceland is a close second,  
but I like Korea in a 'he's so cute!' way.

Iceland. Stop changing your password. I want to see who else hacks into your  
blog.

**Reply from Iceland:**

….I'll just send the u-uh…top part of your comment to Norway's freaking blog.

Wait one second….

…..

I fucking hate S. Italy's computer. *Knocks on desktop.*

(S. Italy:…..)

Well, I think he already made a blog. Go read it. And probably you'll stop stalking my blog. -_-

…I'm not sexy at all, seriously. *Blushes.* Stop calling my sexy.

….Uh..no, I will not stop changing it.

(Italy: Ve.~ Aisurando-kun! I could hack on your blog, too, ve.~)

Don't, though Italy! Grr…

(Italy: Aww…D: Why not?)

…Just cause. Well anyways…bye for now.

* * *

**From: Silverheart-chan **

Why were you listening to Norway showering?...  
And Missnoodlechan is nice. c:

BTW I like England.  
...And Canada...And Norge...

...

.  
I don't know who should get a blog...

..

Yeah that's about it.  
SayOnee-chanIceland. *Runs away*

**Reply from Iceland:**

I officially hate you then, bitch. You actually like England.

Anyways.

….Well, Norway was simply showering. And the bathroom is close to my room.

And he broke into my house. I swear, he stalks me.

…..Norway got a blog, NOW GO. STALK HIM THERE. And leave me to myselg.

…..Why would I call you that?

…..Okay..bye…?

Well…next comment!

* * *

**From: IbloodyloveRonWeasley**

Hiaaa  
Ok, so I'm officially shipping you wiiiith... England. You're the uke. :} Me  
gusta... Anyways, Emil, on a scale of one to ten of absolute CUTENESS, you're  
a 10. . You're so adowable! Squeeee Wittle Emil. . You're now my wittle Emil.  
. And I'm your mummy now. ;p I don't give a shit that you look 17, you're my  
baby now.  
Wooooove,  
Your mummy.

**Reply from Iceland:**

*Twitches.* You..serious? Ugh. I'm not a uke.

And shut up about that! *Blushes* I'm not cute. Seriously.

Stop calling me adorable!

….Idontevenwanttoknow.

…..You aren't my mom. I'm a bastard. I have unmarried parents.

(Romano: Hell yeah, you are a bastard. You don't even have parents, Iceland. *Rolls eyes.*)

Shut up, Romano. Get off my blog.

(Romano: *Shrugs.*)  
…..What is England and me going to be called? What, the COD PAIRING?

….-sarcasm.-

Seriously, I'm being sarcastic.

OH. AND DID YOU GUYS KNOW THAT I WAS NEUTRAL DURING WORLD WAR II?

BEFORE. England invaded me.

Damn him.

I hate him.

So much.

* * *

**Question of the Day:**

**Who do you think is going to hack my blog next? And do you think Norway's blog is better than mine?**

….Seriously, I'm placing my bets on Italy.

* * *

_A/N: Cod Pairing. Pfft._

_Oh. I guess I got Iceland's personality completely wrong. Sorry guys, if he's OOC…please tell me._

_Wait. Since when did I care?_

_This is a parody, after all. It's a parody of what, you ask? Well. It's a parody of those 'Send letters to _.' Fics._

_Instead, it's a beautiful blog. SERIOUSLY. YOU GUYS, JUMP ON THE BAND WAGON. Make your own blogs. And link me, there. I WANNA SEE MYSELF START A TREND._

_Oh, and sorry…but, I can't give you another update today. I'm busier today, sorry. But…to make up for that, I'll write you guys another one of Sealand's beautiful fanfiction._

…_..What? You want to see Iceland's fanfiction…well, okay! I'll write it up tomorrow.~_


	8. I'm so fucking bored, damn it!

_A/N: America, seriously….I LOVE YOU. Of course I loved my country, always have. Go check out his blog. And seriously. Guys._

_I miss the comments. Just keep them coming._

_And yes, I'll just make Iceland a fanfiction account, now. No, I'm not moving Iceland's blog over there. Why would I? Pfft. Only crazy people do that. (*Cough* Sorry, I don't think Icey is getting a fanfiction account any sooner. *Cough.*)_

_I like to keep my reviewers on my own account, thank you very much._

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's Blog.**

**You are Visitor Number: 679.**

**Date: August 13, 2012**

**Time: 8:30**

**Mood: Bored as hell.**

**Listening to: V-I mean, Italy breathing on my neck.**

**Subject: I'm so fucking bored, damn it.**

….I tried to disguise.

But seriously. I think all of you bastards should get who this really is, by now.

I'm here for the whole day, hacking around on the licorice bastard's blog. Not that I like the idea or something…Don't get me wrong, I hate the idea of this, damn it!

Damn it. Why is it so boring?

I bet that it's the potato bastard that made it boring, damn it. Eh? You are asking why I blame everything on the potato bastard?

Well.

HE'S A FUCKING POTATO BASTARD.

There! That's my reason!

….What?

…..You still don't know who I am!

GOD. AMERICANS ARE SUCH IDIOTS.

I'm S. Italy! ROMANO. LOVINO VARGAS? Got me?

Good…

*Mutters under breath.* You all are just idiotas…..

Well….anyways. *Cough* So. I want to ask you all a question.

No! NOT THAT QUESTION, YOU BASTARD!

This question!

E-Eh?

…..

Sorry.

Wait. I did not say sorry.

JUST BACK-SPACE THAT OUT OF YOUR MIND. SERIOUSLY.

GOD. You damn bastards. I fucking hate you all. So fucking much, damn it.

Especially potato bastard.

And I hate the fucking stupid tomato bastard, also.

AND DO NOT EVER PAIR HIM WITH ME, YOU DAMN ASSHOLES.

That's just so fucking gross, damn it. I'm fucking heterosexual. Veneziano over there is the one that's bisexual. *Rolls eyes.*

Besides. Even if you bastards paired me up in a fucking yaoi pairing, I will top.

…..Not like I know about that fucking damn shit, anyways…

….

Okay, I do.

J-Just don't tell anyone about it, damn it!

The freaking Hentai Bastard told me about it, damn it!

…..

Oh. You are wondering if I can go a day without cussing?

Sorry, but that's too fucking impossible.

Seriously. I can never do that, damn it.

I NEED TO CUSS AT LEAST, LIKE 34923 TIMES A DAY, DAMN IT.

SHUT UP! I know that I fucking made up that number on the spot. SO WHAT, DAMN IT?

(AND I FUCKING ALREADY KNOW THAT I'M BREAKING THE FOURTH WALL. DEAL WITH IT, DAMN IT. It's a fucking blog.)

….Wait, you'll give me tomatoes if I don't cuss for the rest of the day? Seems legit.

Okay. I'll still say bastard, though.

Because that's my fucking favorite word.

I just won't use the other words. Okay? GOOD. You got me. You f-I MEAN, freaking idiots. Ugh. I hate censoring myself.

BUT. SINCE YOU GUYS FREAKING CHALLENGED ME, I TOOK THE FREAKING CHALLENGE.

YEAH.

I'm better than Potato bastard, now.

Seriously. Veneziano compliment me.

(Italy:…Ve.~…..)

…I HATE YOU. GET OUT OF MY DANG SIGHT. NOW. GO AWAY, DANG IT!

*Gasp* I'm not cursing.

…

Yep. I am amazing.

So amazing.

Oh. And ask me anything today, honestly.

*Cough* Well..anyways.

Eh? WHAT'S THIS CRAP?

….

I have to reply to you people?

UGH.

Well.

Might as well get started, dang it.

* * *

**Comments**

**From: missnoodlechan**

Dear Iceland,  
Opal is native Icelandic candy!  
And people from Iceland love candy!  
You think you would know your candy!  
:p  
It's okay.

**Reply from /Romano:**

…I actually don't have a freaking reply. SERIOUSLY. THIS ISN'T RELEVANT TO ME, DANG IT.

…Iceland's ad-OHCRAP. That's why he stole all of Veneziano's candy the other day.

NO, NOT IN THAT WAY, YOU FREAKING DANG PERVERTS.

GET OUT OF HERE, YOU PERVS!

…NEXT COMMENT!

* * *

**From: DevilsFemaleChild.**

Lady Gaga? I thought for sure you'd be a Bjork fan...

Welp. Anyways. DenNor sucks, and NorIce all the way. Or FinIce. One of those  
too. *I love your sparkles, btw*

Just so you know, I have a friend, who cosplays you, and I'm not sure if  
she'll love or hate this. Probably both.

**Reply from /Romano:**

The licorice bastard actually does like the Bjork's. Don't ask me how I know, dang it! Veneziano hangs out a lot with him now, dang it! THAT'S WHY I KNOW, DANG IT.

Pfft. DenNor? NorIce? FinIce? THERE ALL TOO MAINSTREAM, DANG IT.

I support….

Kimchi Bastard x Licorice Bastard.

SERIOUSLY. DANG. Why hasn't anyone paired those two up before?

BECAUSE HONGICE IS TOO FREAKING MAINSTREAM-

What the hell I'm even freaking talking about now?

I HATE YAOI.

EVERYONE. ERASE THAT FROM YOU DANG FREAKING STUPID MIND.

GOD.

SERIOUSLY. WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU.

*Cough.* Okay…next comment, here we go.

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

Dude, Iceland! What's up? I got a blog now. Haha! It's a heroic one, dude. And  
when did you become such a little bitch? Haha! Virginia says she has tampons  
for you if you need some. Haha!

Alfred F. Jones.

**Reply from S. Italy/Romano:**

Pfft. My dang name isn't Iceland.

Hamburger bastard. Honestly, I think your freaking blog sucks, damn it.

AND I HEARD YOU SHIP ME WITH POTATO BASTARD.

AND FOR THAT. YOU ARE GOING DOWN, YOU DANG BASTARD.

Iceland became such a dang bitch whenever he started hanging out with you. Jeez. Seriously.

TELL VIRGINA TO KEEP HER DANG TAMPONS TO HERSELF, DANG IT.

AND DANG IS THE WEIRDEST FREAKING WORD IN THE WHOLE WORLD.

GOD.

Ciao to you. *Sigh.*

* * *

**From: Greece's kitty.**

Me: ICEY!*mega glomp*YOU ARE SO SEXY!  
Brazil: how did Romano beat you up? Wow you must have a suckish life  
Me: I HAVE A QUESTION! ARE YOU FRIENDS WITH GREECE!?  
Brazil: you murdered my ears...  
Me: AREN'T YOU HAPPY NORWAY STOLE YOUR GIRLFRIEND BECAUSE NOW YOU CAN DATE HK !  
Brazil: OMG YES!WHEN YOU DO TELL ME SO I CAN VIDEO TAPE IT!  
Me: I wonder what will happen if I gave a gun...hmmm

**Reply from S. Italy/Romano:**

I still don't get how the licorice bastard gets so much dang fans.

Oh, how did I beat licorice bastard up, you ask? Well. Too bad, I'm not telling the dang freaking story.

HEY GUYS. Can I cuss again? Yes? GOOD.

Really. I don't know who is friends with the Cat Bastard. That damn bastard does nothing but sleep all day. *Cough* Which I *Cough* also do. *Cough.*

…No. Just. No.

HongIce. IS TOO FUCKING MAINSTREAM. ANDHONGICESUCKS,SERIOUSLY.

Bastards, JEEZ. IT'S KORICE.

THAT'S RIGHT. WAIT. Damn, what am I even talking about, damn it?

Shit. Got off topic.

But seriously. We have to lower the yaoi on here. We can't have any yaoi. Because we need out buddies that likes het, and het only to stay with us.

And the author only likes to make fun of yaoi. *Rolls eyes.*

(Fourth Wall Breaking. That's right, you damn bastards.)

…..You are letting that fucking damn deranged puffin have a damn gun? FUCK NO.

NEXT DAMN COMMENT, PLEASE.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale.**

Hei, Icelaaannd!  
You're so cute! Like Norway! :3

Is Hong Kong gone now? Maybe he's still there..hiding.

Oh, and I don't pair you with guys.  
I pair you up with a girl.

...

Wanna know who?

...  
It's up to you if you wanna know or not. But you probably don't care.

Anyway, you're blog's been hacked by different people. I wish you luck on  
thinking up a hard-to-figure-out password.

That's all, thanks! :)

P.S. In the Nordics' character song...You did a great job on maintaining your  
voice. Job well done! :D  
Also, I think Prussia or England might hack your blog. And because...  
Prussia- he just LOVES messing up with people's blogs just to make HIS BLOG  
more AWESOMER.  
England- you're on bad terms.  
And I don't think your bro's blog is better than yours. I think it's just  
even.

**Reply from S. Italy/Romano:**

Pfft. I'm like, the only damn one that doesn't have any fans. Damn it…I knew that Veneziano always took all of the damn fans, damn it.

Pfft. This is my house, no way is Panda Bastard here. He got grounded by the other panda bastard, of course.

I want to know who you pair Licorice bastard with. Seriously. I fucking want to know.

Iceland sucks at blogging. Seriously. I'm so fucking serious. He sucks at making passwords, also.

Well, thank you for giving Iceland some luck. For once.

Wait. Did I just call Licorice Bastard Iceland?

SHIT. I DIDN'T DO THAT. ERASE THAT OUT OF YOUR DAMN MINDS, DAMN IT. *Blush.*

Pfft. I think Iceland was the only one who was actually singing.

Prussia and England- Potato Bastard and Tea bastard? Well.

Let's see….I hacked it. That's a better way to put it, right?

Hacking Licorice Bastard's blog is pretty fun.

Norway's blog sucks. It isn't as successful as the others, damn it.

Okay, bye to you.

* * *

**Question of the fucking blog post:**

**Who do you pair me up with? Seriously, please be damn honest. If you don't…I'll skin your knees, and hang you upside down to one of Licorice Bastard's volcano. And don't make it a guy.**

* * *

This is a yaoi/yuri free blog. KEEP IT THAT DAMN WAY, YOU FUCKING BASTARDS.

(*Cough* Eventhoughifindthisyaoiprett ycracktastic. *Cough.*)

* * *

_A/N: ANDDD. We are done. Yes, Romano took it over. Problem?_


	9. I will never use the word fuck, now

_A/N: I have my reasons why it's late._

* * *

**Welcome to Ice- Nope, this is S. Italy's blog now.**

**You are visitor number: I don't give a fuck.**

**Date: August 13, 2012**

**Time: 9:30 PM.**

**Mood: Lazy.**

**Eating: Tomatoes.**

**Drinking: Water.**

**Listening to: A retarded show. Winx Club, I think. (Italy: Ve…D: I love that show, though!)**

**Location: My house.**

**Subject: I'm keeping this blog for like…4 more…chapters, I think. (Bastards. I had just broke the fourth wall again.)**

Seriously. This blog is all mine. I don't even know why I'm using Iceland's blog…

Well. It's because of my damn fucking boredness.

And why is this being updated oh-so-late?

Well.

I got lazy.

I procrastinate a lot, you fucking bastards. THAT'S RIGHT. I'm lazy, and all I do is eat tomatoes and other shit.

LIKEABOSS.

Hey! I can do stupid American memes if I wanted to, you know! zzzzzz

Ohshit.

Sorry.

Ididntsaysorryerasethatoutof yourfuckingmindyoubastards.

And I did no spacing because I'm too lazy to press the space bar.

Seriously.

Why am I acting like a lazy American, you ask?

Well.

Because.

THE FUCKING POTATO BASTARD TRAINED ME TO DEATH-TO HELL-TO DEATH-AND-HELL-AND-BACK-AND-SO-FUCKING-ON.

But…it's just that the author bastard is just so unoriginal and boring. Fucking bastard. (Fourth Wall Breaking. Isn't it great, ya bastard?)

I'm still fucking bored as hell.

I have not a fucking thing to talk about.

Ohwait.

If you are a country, come to Veneziano's beach party tomorrow! Seriously, please do!

…

Wait.

What the hell am I fucking doing? I'm actually being nice to you bastards!

….

Ugh.

My fucking damn mind. Is so screwed up.

All of you are just fucking bastards.

Go fuck yourself.

Or get raped by…*Shudders* Franceee….

EKHGDJEBD

FRANCE IS BEHIND MEEEEE!

AUTHOR BASTARD, PROTECT ME, DAMN IT!

Goddammit, you bastards. I GOTFUCKINGSCAREDDAMMIT.

I HATE YOU ALL.

Meh.

…

Oh…and the Kimchi Bastard's birthday is on Wednesday.

AND HE'S HOLDING A FUCKING MEETING OVER THAT. THAT'S JUST FUCKING REDICULOUS, DAMN IT! Even for the fucking damn Kimchi bastard.

Damn it all.

(Italy: Ve.~ Fratello, do you want some pastahhh?)

Yeah, Yeah….Whatever Veneziano. Just stop annoying me, damn it!

….

I have nothing else to talk about, damn it!

…

My life.

…

I NEED A BETTER WAY TO SPEND MY DAMN LIFE.

SOMEONE.

Just suggest me anything.

Unless you are German.

That means you are a potato bastard, then.

…..Fucking Potato Bastards will not be trusted, damn it.

They will never be fucking trusted.

Damn Potato Bastards.

….

I'll just reply to the damn comments.

* * *

**Comments**

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Me:* mafia mode*DONT CALL MY FUCKING COUNTRY FUCKING LAZY OR I WILL FUCKING  
KILL YOU!*chases Romano with knife*  
Brazil: ROMANO I'm not helping you, go ask papa Spain if he can help you...  
Me:*catches Romano*I WILL MURDER YOU!MWAHAHAHAHAHA!*starts shooting  
Romano*WHO SAID GREEKS WERE LAZY!?AND WE ARNT CAT LOVING BASTARDS! I LIKE  
PUPPIES!  
Brazil:*drags me away.*

**Reply from Romano:**

YOU BASTARD. I WASN'T BEING RACIST ABOUT CAT BASTARD. I WAS JUST TALKING ABOUT THE CAT BASTARD HIMSELF, DAMN IT.

I CAN FUCKING DEFEND YOU.

COME AT ME, BRO!  
…

On second thought. I'll let Iceland handle you.

*Runs off.*

NEXT COMMENT, DAMN IT!

* * *

**From: Autumnzie**

Hey Icey! Don't you just love Barbies? Do ya do ya do ya do yaaaaa!?  
Because I'm getting rid a few of my old Barbies today and I...  
Er. If you take them I'll give you some licorice! ;D  
Ok? Ok. So help me. And you're invited to Italy's beach party tomorrow. PLEASE  
COME! :)

**Reply from Romano:**

I already told Iceland about the party. *Shrugs.*

….

(Italy: Ve.~ Autumn! Can I have the Barbies, ve?~ I love Barbie dolls! They are all so pretty and they are so fun to play with, ve.~ And thanks for inviting Aisurando-kun to the party, but Fratello already invited him, ve.~)

…I'll give him the licorice you sent with this.

GODDAMN.

When did I became so fucking nice?  
D-Damn it, I never said that, okay! *Blushes.*

I guess I should thank you for inviting him….but…

I don't have to if I don't want to, damn it! *Blushes harder.*

Okay…..

I'm done with doing you bastards-

(Prussia: That's what she said! Kesesese.~)  
SHUT THE FUCK UP, YOU POTATO BASTARD.

*Kicks Prussia in the balls.*

THAT BETTER FUCKING HURT, YOU BASTARD!

(Prussia: S-So….UNAWESOME….D: )

Anyways. Next comment!

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest.)**

Hi Romano! I didn't expect you to hack Emil's blog, but  
awesome, as you are one of my fav characters. And I also don't think I could  
go a WHOLE DAY without cussing either. So, to answer your question, I pair you  
with Antonio, but since you don't like yaoi, then nobody! Sorry, but I like  
Spamano. Tell Italy and 'Toni I said hi! Bye!

**Reply from Romano:**

Hi…you bastard…. Well, I HACKED IT.

Because I can, damn it! Not because I favor his blog or anything….

Okay fine, I'll tell you. Norway gave me the damn fucking password.

Now….I also changed it.

It'll take him a damn long time to fucking figure out the password. Hehe.

I can't. I just can't, you bastard.

That's nice that I'm your favorite character. NOT LIKE I CARE OR ANYTHING, DAMN IT. *Blushes.*

I fucking hate yaoi. It should go die, damn it!

…..Spamano. IT SHOULD DIE, DAMN IT! DIEEEEEED. *Lights fire to Spamano Doujin.*

There, I feel so much better now, damn it.

…Okay. I'll tell Veneziano that you said hi.

…Wait….you are a girl? Oops. I apologize for all of that, miss. Would you like to go on a date with me, later? It's always nice here in my home country, bella.

(Italy: Ve.~ She must be pretty, fratello, ve!)

….Yeah, Yeah Veneziano.

Anyways. I'm afraid it's time for me to go to the next comment….

WAIT. Ohshit. Why didn't I flirt with all of those girls earlier? Whatever. I should stop acting like a tsundere.

* * *

**From: September Samstar **

Are we pairing Iceland or Romano?  
Romano x Liechtenstein, Norway x Belarus, Iceland hmm...Greenland? That's an OC  
though. What about Taiwan? Hong Kong could introduce them.  
Well, for whoever hacked into Iceland's blog, hi. I hope you are having a good  
day...I don't know what else to say b/c I don't know who it is.  
No, I know what to say.  
'SUP. PEACE.  
Yeah, got an inner gangster.  
Icey, Hi. How's Mr. Puffin? I always found you really interesting. I wanted to  
write a story about you and I found your gloves really fascinating and wanted  
to center it around them. But it took me a while to come up with the actual  
story. But as I was researching and stuff I found out how really cool you are.  
So yeah...  
GLOMP!  
YOU'RE AWESOME AND DON'T LET NORWAY OR PRUSSIA CONVINCE YOU OTHERWISE!

**Reply from Romano:**

Y-You are pairing me with Liechtenstein? Well…she's bella…but….

Damn Swiss bastard is out to get me. And my fratello.

OTHERWISE. I WOULD DATE HER. SERIOUSLY.

Iceland x Taiwan? Seems legit, I suppose.

You have a good da-er..night, bella!

I'll tell Iceland what you said earlier.

* * *

**From: Arkxy-chan**

But Romaaaaaaaaa, I'mma fan of you! I don't pair... you... with any guys...  
*cough SPAMANO cough* Just Readers... *cough SPAMANOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO cough*  
:P  
Arkxy-chan

**Reply from Romano:**

Thanks, bella. Yes. I'm just assuming all of you all girls. Until someone says they are a guy, I'm calling you all girls.

And if I flirted with you, and you are a guy…well…

DAMN YOU. I HATE YOU NOW. Because I'm heterosexual.

Yeah…sure…-sarcasm-

The Fucking Tomato Bastard goes with someone else.

Not me, damn it.

HEY. HOW 'BOUT DANISH BASTARD?

He seems good with the damn tomato bastard.

Right?

RIGHT?  
Damn it…I bet you guys aren't even reading anymore, but…I don't give a fuck.

…..

*I don't give a shit.

I'm now going to stop using the word, "Fuck" from now on.

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Well, if you ask my opinion Romano, I usually DO pair you up with Spain, but since you said no yaoi pairings…..You and Liechtenstein look adorable together. . . Just for the record, Romano, I think Spain could top you! Ja Ne

**Reply from Romano:**

…*Facepalms.* SPAMANO IS TOO MAINSTREAM, AND IT'S SHIT, YOU BASTARDS.

Go pair Spain up with someone else, damn it!

You think I look adorable with Liechtenstein? Well….grazie, I guess….*Blushes.*

What the hell does 'Ja Ne' mean anyways, damn it?

…Whatever.

And I'm now going to ignore every single Spamano comment out there.

You damn bastards.

* * *

**From: Petalnose**

...I'm your fan Romano! You're cute! Who I'd pair you up with? No yaoi? Fine by me. Probably Belgium or Seychelles.

**Reply from Romano:**

Thanks, bella.

I know I'm cute. Acutally, I think Veneziano STILL has more fans than me. But..whatever.

You don't like yaoi? Thanks.

I used to like Belgium. But all we are just great friends now.

Seriously, that was a childhood crush.

(Italy: Ve.~ Ciao, Petal!)

Welll….comments. DONE.

* * *

**Question of the DAMN NIGHT:**

**Do you like Veneziano of me better?**

* * *

You better fucking answer it, you bastards.

In case you are wondering…

Yes, I do like PewDiePie. But I get scared shitless at the games, and cling to a stuffed animal.

-Sarcasm.-

I don't do that. I like PewDiePie, though.

* * *

_A/N: Welll.~ Hope you enjoyed the chapter!~ ;D And yes, I protect that useless idiot. (Pfft. No. He's not useless. He's just like me, and I'm a Romano fangirl. So yeah. Seems legit, I guess.)_


	10. Hello World!

_A/N: You want to know what just happened to me….welll…..I have two rabbits and all that shit, So…._

_Just this morning. They flicked pee on me. I had to go take a shower. And that's not fun. Because I only take showers during the night, bro._

_Seriously. I'm pissed off at them._

* * *

**Welcome to S. Italy/Romano's blog. (Pfft.)**

**Date: August 14. 2012**

**Time: 9:30 AM**

**Mood: Happy.**

**Eating: Pasta.~**

**Drinking: Wine.**

**Watching: Winx Club.**

**Location: My fratello's house.**

**Subject: HELLO WORLD! :D**

Ciao, everyone!

HOW ARE YOU ALL DOING? I'm doing fine! And I'm so happy!~ I'm eating pasta, and watching pretty girls use magic!~

…Ve?

You are asking, "Are you sure this is Romano?"

…..I-It's R-Romano, alright!

Eheheh…I-I'm just so happy, that's all! THE WORLD IS GREAT. IT'S A BELLA MORNING, NO?

Mmmmm.~ I love pasta! It tastes so gooooooooood! Especially with the tomato sauce and all.~

I can't wait for m-I mean, Veneziano's beach party today! It's going to be so funnnn! I GET TO SEE GERMANY! YAY! :D

How is your life going, guys? Ooh…I have a siesta later today, so I might not be able to update this as early.

Ve.~ I love pastaaaaaa. And I love my friends, ve.~

And I like Barbie dolls! They are just so fun to play with, ve! They are all pretty, also! But…they probably aren't as bella as all of you girls out there!

Because every single girl in this world is bella. No matter what they look like, they will always be beautiful in my eyes.

Except when the girl is really mean. Then I won't like her as much.

If her personality is beautiful…that's the only time when she is truly beautiful.

So a shout-out to all of you girls out there! YOU ARE BEAUTIFUL. Stop trying to make yourself look better, with all of this make-up stuff! You are always beautiful the way you are.~ *Smiles.*

I think you all are beautiful, ve.~ If you have low self-confidence, I can assure you. I'm not lying, ve.~

Because only mean people do that!

…..

WAHHHH! I FEEL SO G-GUILTY! I HAVE BEEN LYING TO YOU GUYS THE WHOLE TIME!

Okay….it's me, N. Italy, ve….

Sorry for lying, ve!  
But still. You all are beautiful. Unless you are a guy. Then…sorry, I can't help you there, ve….

Every single girl in the world is always going to be beautiful.

I can assure you bellas that you are going to find the love of your life.

If you don't…

I'm always available, ve!~

Ve! I'm going to answer your questions while eating pasta, ve!

* * *

**Comments**

**From: The Hero yo**

Oh no you didn't. . .DIDN'T. You did not just call Americans lazy. WE ARE  
ACTIVE AND AWESOME. Ok, Imma pretend you didn't say that.

Ok, Romano, I'm really happy for you, and imma let you finish,  
but Veneziano is the best Italian brother of all time.  
OF ALL TIME.

That's right. I just used a meme, too.  
Deal with it.

**Reply from Italy:**

Ve? Well, I'm kind of confused, ve….

(Romano: CHIGI! VENEZIANO! WHY ARE YOU ON THE BLOG? LET ME GET BACK ON!)

Ve….Ciao, Fratelloo….

BUT…CAN I AT LEAST ANSWER THE QUESTIONS, VE?

(Romano: NO.)

Oh, OH! I have an idea, ve! We can BOTH answer the questions! Do you think that works, ve?~

(Romano: Whatever….*Rolls eyes.*)

Ve! Thanks America, I appreciate that! Oh, and are you going to my beach party?

(Romano: Pfft. *Mumbles under breath.* Damn Hamburger Bastard.)

Ve? Well…anyways, fratellooooo!

Let's go do the next comment!

(Romano: Whatever, Veneziano.)  
**  
**

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Me: I LIKE ROMANO BETTER!  
Brazil: Hmmm Papa Romano or Uncle Feli...hmmmm...is violence a choice?  
Me: *puts army knife away* Greece isn't lazy...not now anyway..  
Brazil: Stupid Turkish bastard decided to give Greece red bull.  
Greece: HEHEHEHEHEHE!*hugging Japan to death*  
Me: RIP Japan's lungs...  
Brazil: WINE BASTARD IS SCARY AS HELL! RUN ROMANO! RUN!

**Reply from the Italies:**

Ve.~ That's nice people like fratello better, ve!

(Romano:…Damn it…casso..)

Ve? Is Japan okay, ve?~ D: I hope he's fine, ve!

(Japan: *Twitching.* I-I'm fine, Italy-kun….)

(Romano: WHOA. How the hell did you get here, hentai bastard?)  
(Japan: Romano-kun. I'm a master Japanese Ninja.)

Ve….Japan, do you want to answer questions with us, ve?  
(Japan: I guess so, it wouldn't hurt. Okay, I will, Romano-kun, Italy-kun.)

YAY! Japan is joining us, ve!

(Romano: *Sigh* NEXT COMMENT!)  
(Japan: Hai!)

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Oh, hi, Mr. Romano! (If you're still the one with Mr. Iceland's blog)  
And hi, Mr. Iceland! (If you have regained control of your blog)  
I'm also a fan of you, Mr. Romano! :)

You want to know? ...

...

Mr. Romano.  
Please do NOT hate me, please. Please.

...

I pair Iceland with Belgium.

...

OKAY! OKAY! I'M SORRY! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!

Hehe, yup. He needs to make better passwords.  
And you're welcome. :) He needs the good luck.

Si, you just called him Iceland.  
Well, yeah. Iceland's voice is pretty good too. Heck, even people commented  
that on YouTube. Comments like, "Iceland's voice is the honey in the song,  
Iceland's great in singing". And whatever comments there are.

Did Mr. Norway give you the password too?

LOL. It must be pretty fun hacking his blog, huh? Hong Kong had a LOT of fun  
too.  
And Estonia is a genius in these things, he can hack computers.

Mr. Norway's blog does NOT suck-! It's pretty fine.

Ciao!

And Mr. Iceland, this is for you if you have ever regained control of your  
blog...  
I'm sorry if you're mad at me for pairing you up with Ms. Belgium.  
Really.  
Please don't hate me. TTvTT

Bye!

**Reply from Italy, S. Italy, and Japan:**

Ve.~ That's all cool stuff!

_**Ugh. Whatever.**_

_Romano-kun…what do you have to say about the pairing Iceland x Belgium._

_**Nothing, Nothing at all, Hentai Bastard. It's just that…seems so cracky.**_

_**Oh, and that's nice that I'm your favorite character.~**_

Oh, Ve! Just in case you didn't know…..

Italic is Japan, ve!

Bolded Italic is my fratello!

I'm just the normal text, ve.~

_**Well…I won't hate you, bella. (ASSUMING THAT YOU ARE A GIRL, DAMN IT.)**_

_Yes…Ice-kun's voice is a really good. I wonder why he doesn't really want to hold it. Well, it matters. Since we are having Season 5 of the Axis Powers Hetalia Anime._

Yay, ve!  
_**Didn't I just say earlier that Norway gave me the password? (You know, in the damn last chapter.)**_

Ve! I like everyone's blogs, ve.~ I should make one myself, I guess.

I feel so mean toward Iceland…D:  
Sorry for hacking his blog that Romano hacked.

…..

That didn't make sense, ve! xD

_Hm…I guess we'll just go on to the next comment, Italy-kun._

Okay, ve!

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Hi, Romano (again). How are you? And please don't call me a  
bastard again, seriously. But since you didn't know I was a girl, it's ok.  
Yes, I wouldn't mind going on a date with you *blushes* unless you were  
kidding, then I'm embarrassed! Anywhoo... HI, Italy! Man, out of you and Vene,  
who do I like better? UGH, so hard! I have more in common with you Romano, but  
I could get along with you both pretty well. So, it's equal, I love ya both!  
Sorry if that doesn't count. Well, bye Romano, bye Italy!

**Reply from S. Italy, Italy, and Japan:**

_**I won't call you a bastard, okay? Yay. I wasn't kidding. You can seriously go on a date with me.**_

Ve! Ciao, bella!

_Hello…Hm….what should I call you? I'll just call you girl-san. Sorry if that seems really rude, but I don't really know how to address you. And it's same with me. I love both of the Italies as my friends equally._

Ve! Grazie, Japan! That means a lot to me! :D

_**Yeah, Yeah, Thanks…Hentai Bastard.**_

_Oh. And America-san, if you are reading this….I'll give you the new game later. Are you fine with that, America-san?_

Ve! Ciao, bella! I hope you won't mind going out with me for pasta later, ve!

* * *

**From: autumnzie**

Oh hai Romano! I could of sworn Icey was you! Did you dye your hair? Anyway.  
You better arrive later. If you don't things will happen to you in my dreams.  
HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!  
With knives and that crap.  
But, you sweetie patootie! 3  
Thanks!

**Reply from Italy, S. Italy, and Japan:**

Ve! Thanks for the Barbie dolls, ve! The look so pretty, bella.~

_**What do you mean dye my hair? Ugh. Nevermind. I will arrive. **_

…_..Autumn-san…..I think that Romano-kun might be scared about that, now…_

_**W-What? No I'm not, damn it! *Blush.***_

_Hm..okay, Romano-kun._

Ve.~ Bella, would you ALSO like to go out with me for some pasta on Wednesday, ve?~

Well! Grazie for the Barbie dolls!~  
Okay! Japan, you can ask the question this time, ve!

_Hai, Italy-kun. Thanks for letting me._

* * *

**Question of the blog post:**

**If you were able to see anyone from any anime, who would it be?**

_To be honest, I would actually like to see…..Hm…..Well, I don't really know, considering that I already work with most of the characters._

* * *

_A/N: And yes. We are done. Whenever my friend Autumnzie posts stuff about Italy's beach party…..Go checkitout, guys._

_It's PruHun though. So go there if you like it. I love it, to be honest! So you might be seeing a PruHun fic from me soon. ;D_

_Oh, and did you know what else happened to me earlier this summer? I was in the Japan store, at Epcot Japan, Disney World...And I got a beautiful Hetalia wall scroll, and a Plusle plushie there. That was sooo long ago, though. I said "Arigatou" to my mom there. And she was like, "Uh...what?"_

_And I was like, "It's 'Thank you' in Japanese," And she told me to say it again...and there is a Japanese people everywhere...So she said, "Perfect!"_

_I was so happy. So happy. _


	11. Korea's party? My comments? Meh

_A/N: FFF-Sorry. I'll get back to the real system tomorrow. I was busy. Derping around on Youtube and other shit. And yes, there's Nyotalia. Problem?_

_Oh and yeah...This is the code:_

_S. Italy- Normal Text._

_Fem! Iceland: Italics, later Bolded Italics._

_Japan: Italics._

* * *

**Welcome to S. Italy's blog.**

**You are visitor number: Tomato.**

**Date: August 15, 2012**

**Time: 9:00**

**Mood: Focused.**

**Who's currently typing this: Emma Steilsson (Fem!Iceland.) **

**Listening to: Vocaloid. (FFF- I admit it. I kind of like them now. I just hate Kaito. Because he hate tomatoes. D:)**

**Playing: Assassin's Creed. (It's a beautiful game..)**

**Location: Korea's Game Room, Seoul, S. Korea.**

**Subject: Korea's party. Is only meh.**

* * *

Hello all of you damn bastards out there! I know some of you are asking why Fem!Iceland is here instead of regular Iceland. And you are probably wondering why she isn't writing this.

_Romano, I technically am, but I'm just typing it for you._

Yeah….that….

Well anyways, I'm at Kimchi Bastard's party. But I hate partying. So I'm just sitting here, playing Assassin's Creed.

I love that game.

Really.

Damn…That game is just so goooood.

WELL ANYWAYS.

How did I bri- I mean, let Fem! Iceland type this?

And why am I making her type this shit in the first place?

_My sister and the regular Norway decided to switch Iceland and I, for the day. It's working out okay-ish. And yes, I do call Norway, "Onii-chan." Because he's wayyy nicer than my idiotic Sister. He's really nice. Seriously._

And the reason why Fem!Iceland is currently typing this is…well….uh….

I'm too busy playing my video game. Seriously. It's pretty damn important.

And how I got her to? Well….

I was thinking that I could ask her out, and see how that goes…but…well…

That'll be pedophilic. And I'm not a pedophile. The Tomato Bastard is the pedophile here.

God.

Get that right, everyone.

Well…Fem!Iceland is seriously that nicer.

And since I'm nice, and I'm tired of saying Fem!Iceland…I'll just start calling her Emma.

_Hm…Okay, I'm fine with that._

Anyways….Emma was just here, playing around on the computer. And I was thinking, "Oh shit…I should seriously update the damn blog."

But I'm trying to focus on my game, so she's typing this up for me. I told her that I'll just take her out, since Norway or Fem! Norway never let her go by herself. I mean…constantly, at least one of them are with her. It's saddening for her, honestly.

What is this? I'M NOT CUSSING. IT'S A MIRACLE, EVERYONE.

Nah. I'm just nicer to all of you. Considering that you all are girls. If you aren't a girl, I don't give a shit. I'm just going to pretend you are a girl. Ohwait. America is still there.

Uh…well…

WHATEVER.

I guess we might as well reply to the comments….

_Okay._

* * *

**Comments**

**From: The Hero yo**

Hey dudes  
I'm sorry for calling you bitchy, Italy.  
I didn't mean you, haha!  
And yah, I'll totally come to the beach party.  
Haha!  
And Japan, totally dude. :)

**Reply from S. Italy and Emma:**

_I'll tell that to Italy later….And yes, YOU DID GO TO THE BEACH PARTY. I already knew that…_

*Cough*Well,anyways….

_S. Italy, stop talking. Seriously, the keyboard is spazzing out._

_Okay….just cleaned it, it's probably better now._

Yeah right….It's probably still sticky.

_It's not!_

YOU ONLY USED A WET CLOTH TO CLEAN IT. OF COURSE IT'S STILL STICKY AS HELL.

_UGHH. I give up on this…Next comment._

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Ciao Italy, Romano! Konnichiwa Japan! How are you guys? Yeah, you can call me that Japan, considering IDK what else you could call me lol. And thank you Romano, I would love to go on a date with you! You to Italy, I love pasta SO much! Especially alfredo, yummy! So, what are your favorite kinds of pasta? And for Japan, what is your favorite food? Well, that's all for now. Bye Italy, Romano! Sayōnara Japan!

**Reply from S. Italy, Emma, AND JAPAN:**

WHOA, WHOA. Wait. Japan is here?

_**Yeah. Duh. He is at the party thing, after all.**_

_Hai, Romano-kun. That's great, Girl-san. My favorite food is….Salted Salmon..That's pretty good stuff._

Pfft…He basically likes anything with Salt in it.

_R-Romano-kun, don't tell Germany-san!_

Whatever.

Okay, bella.~ I'll probably go with you this Saturday.~

Well…bye. Next comment, now!

_**Whatever.**_

* * *

**From: EmeraldHeart12**

Well, I like you better Romano! Sure, Veneziano is kawaii (cute), and much nicer, I still favor you over him any day! Here are some delicious tomatoes, they are included with this! Have an awesome day!

**Reply from S. Italy, Japan, and Emma:**

Haha. Take that, Veneziano! Who's the good guy now?

_Uh…What's that about?_

N-Nothing! D-Don't ask, damn it!

Yay! A tomato! *Chews on tomato.*

Grazie, you go and have an awesome day, also!

_Sayonara, Emerald-san._

* * *

_**Bye. You have a good night! **_

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Brazil: Romano changed the password to tomatoes are delicious didn't he?  
Greece: KITTIES CAN FLY!  
Me: GOOD FOR THE KITTIES!  
Brazil: I blame Turkish bastard...and wine bastard...and potato bastard...  
Me:*throws kitty in the air*FLY!  
Cat:*falls*  
Greece: IT WORKED!  
Brazil: ...  
Me: I WOULD LIKE TO SEE ALL OF THE ANIME CHARACTERS! Except France…

**Reply from S. Italy, Japan, and Iceland:**

….Are you getting too lazy to just type up Emma?

_**Pfft. I'm technically Iceland now. So yeah. I'm just calling myself Iceland. I think that I would represent him better, after all.**_

_When you think of it….maybe you would. No offense, Ice-kun!_

No. I did not change it to that! That's too obvious, damn it.

…*Cough* that was my username. *Cough*

_You have an account on here, Romano-kun?_

No, Veneziano made it for me. I barely use it. I just hack his blog. I own it for now, anyways.

_**Technically I do…**_

Shut up. I don't care right now. Anyways…

_Ah, I see, Kitty-san. But…why don't you want to see France-san?_

Next comment, we go!

* * *

**From: Autumnzie**

Yay! A date! :D  
I just adore dates!  
And see ya there hun ;D  
Hope I didn't scare you too much!

**Reply from S. Italy:**

H-Hey? Where did Iceland and Japan go? N-Not that I care or anything…

_**I'm still typing it, Romano. I just feel like you needed the answer slot to yourself.**_

_I'll only talk when I'm needed, Romano-kun._

Oh. Okay.

See you on…Sunday! ;D

Yeah..Sunday…or Friday, maybe?

Eh. Tell me which later.

You didn't scare me, it's fine. Well..bye for now!

Next comment, everyone!

_Hai._

* * *

**From: Weirdo101**

All except Liechtenstein for Iceland. Probably…Norway or Prussia for hacking Iceland's blog next… And…to pair up with Romano, it's Spain and Italy.

**Reply from S. Italy:**

Idontevenunderstandyourrevie w. Seriously. I'm sorry, but I just don't get it.

Next Comment.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Hehe, grazie mille to all of you! :3

Sorry, Mr. Romano..Hehe.  
I also pair you up with Belgium too. I just paired the IcelandxBelgium because of something I read (*cough*fanfic*cough*).  
But still, I TOTALLY SUPPORT THE FOLLOWERS PAIR! (That's the Japanese pairing name for RomanoxBelgium)  
No prob, you deserve to be one of my fave characters. :D

G-Grazie..Grazie mille.  
Yup! I'm excited for the new season too! :)

Oh right, I forgot.. Sorry.

You should make one, Italia!  
LOL. XD

See ya!  
Ciao, Veneziano and Romano!  
Ja Ne, Nihon!

* * *

**Reply from S. Italy:**

Ah, I see. I'm fine with you pairing up Belgium with anyone. We're just friends, anyways.

Yay. I feel awesome. xD

_Yes, it's going to be very fun. We'll probably see more of our characters. I bet you couldn't wait for it, Spring-san…I am currently recording all of the episodes right now. Considering that the anime is mostly on the Internet overseas, I think it'll probably be a year or so before Season 5 comes available for you all, subbed._

I'll tell Veneziano about making his own blog.

Ciao.

_**Bless, Springirth Dale!**_

_Ja Ne, Spring-san._

Next comment, now!

* * *

**From: Seborga**

Fratello! I can't believe that both you and Romano stole Signore Iceland's blog, and you didn't ask me to help with it. Is this because I'm a micronation? It is, isn't it? But Iceland let Sealand on it... That makes you meaner than Iceland, fratelli!

Maybe I should just make my own blog. With the micronations. Except Sealand. He got to be on this one. Sealand made me read it because he was in it. If you ever give the blog back to Signore Iceland, tell him that I liked Sealand's fanfiction very much. Except for the part about Wy. Wy loves me more than she loves Sealand. And so does Monaco. Everyone loves me.

Except you two. I'm so sad you didn't let me join in with this blog-hacking. Wah! Ultimate sadness!

Oh, I should answer the questions! My favorite Italian brother is me, of course! And if I could meet anyone from the anime... I just want to be in the anime! It's not fair that Sealand's the only micronation who got to be in it. Wah!

Ciao,  
Principato di Seborga

**Reply from S. Italy:**

Look, Seborga. You weren't with us, remember? AND I'M ONLY YOUR DAMN COUSIN, NOT YOUR BROTHER.

You were on a date with some girl. *Snorts* I texted you if you wanted to do it, but you said, "Nah, I'm busy."

Go ahead. MAKE YOUR OWN BLOG. I'll make mine. Or I'll just steal Veneziano's when he makes one. *Shrugs.* I don't care.

_**I'll tell him, Seborga. Pfft…I hanged out with Wy before, and she always ranted about how annoying Sealand and Ladonia was. She didn't give a crap about you. Sorry to break your spirits.~**_

I TEXTED YOU, DAMN IT. YOU JUST DIDN'T ANSWER.

…*Facepalm.* You are only our cousin. And you are seriously sounding like that kid…..Ladonia, I think?

_Ah….Seborga-san, you'll probably be in Season Five. Wy is going to be in it soon, since she already has a voice actor. You might be in it Seborga, if they ever adapt the Micronation Strips. Sealand-kun asked if he could be in it. Sorry Seborga-san, but you should've asked first._

Whatever. CIAO. Loser. *Sticks tongue out.*

_**God...you are acting really immature now. Just like my sister. *Sigh.***_

Look, I don't give a shit-

YES! FINISHED THE DAMN GAME…

Time to play it again! ;D

_**No. Stop playing it!  
**_No.

Okay….Well, just ciao, Seborga.

* * *

**Question of the goddamn night:**

**Who do you pair Seborga up with? (ONLY GIRLS. Seriously. NO YAOI/YURI ALLOWED. Or Shounen-Ai, or whatever the hell that shit is called.)**

I honestly pair him up with Monaco. He seems to like her, the best.

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter, eh?_

_Well….that's it for today! I'll start updating regularly, I swear! And Happy Birthday Korea!_

_(Korea: Thanks! :D)  
And yeah. I was too busy worshipping Korea. *Cough* Eventhough *Cough* Heisn'tmyfavoritecharacter._

_JK, I wasn't worshipping him. I was just derping around on YouTube. Looking for some HetaQuest shit._

_Well! Sayonara, Ciao, Bless, Bye, Adios, Au Revoir, and whatever hell bye is in every other language!_

_(I know the Chinese one, but I don't know how to type it out. *Shrug* Oh well.)_

_Translations: (Don't trust my translations. They suck.)  
_

_Ciao- Informal way of saying Hello and Goodbye in Italian._

_Sayonara- A formal-ish way of saying goodbye in Japanese._

_Bless- Goodbye in Icelandic. Informal, I bet._

_Adios- Should be bye in Spanish. Informal, I suppose._

_Au Revoir- Seriously...it's see you later in French. I think. It's informal, I'm guessing._

_Ja Ne- A way of saying, "Bye!" in Japanese. This is commonly used toward a friend or some other shit. Whatever._

_Fratello- Italian for 'brother.'_

_Fratelli- Italian for "any sort of sibling."_

_Principato di Seborga- I'm guessing it literally translates to, "Principality of Seborga." in Italian. (I'm only guessing on this. I didn't even take an Italian class, yet...I know more of it than French. And I even took a French Class. God. Well..yeah.)_


	12. S Italy, shut the hell up!

_A/N: Wow…I'm just surprised that bunch of you reviewed over the night. O.o WEELLLLLL! WHAT TIME IS IT?_

_TOMATO TIME! (Yes, Nyo! Iceland is still here. But for now, just call her Iceland. xD The real Iceland is at the Female Nordic's house. Being all…..I don't know, really.)_

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's blog. (What? This is still technically my blog. I just have S. Italy commenting.)**

**You are visitor number: Go ask someone else.**

**Date: August 16, 2012**

**Time: 8:10**

**Mood: Hungry.**

**Listening to: Romano singing the tomato song. (I think he got high. -_-)**

**Location: My house, Iceland. (Yes…you'll only PROBABLY see the real Iceland here. Who knows, my sisters back at the Nordic meeting house are torturing him. Eh.)**

**Subject: Romano, shut the fuck up.**

* * *

Hellooo. Nyo! Iceland here.

But for now, just call me Iceland. Since I'm technically the main personification of Iceland. FOR NOW, FOOLS.

Sorry. I didn't mean to call you guys all fools. I just felt like doing that, you know? SOME PEOPLE JUST HAPPEN TO HAVE THAT WORD SLIP OUT.

_**BUONO TOMATO-**_

SHUT UP, SERIOUSLY. God. He's being as annoying as hell. He's like, high or something.

Who gave him the sugar? COME ON, RAISE YOUR HANDS UP IF YOU GAVE HIM THE SUGAR! DO IT NOWWWWWW! NOW!

*Sigh* Whatever. Well and actually…I have nothing to talk about…*Sighs* Sadly.

Hm…What to talk about…?

Licorice.

Because licorice is good shit. Seriously. GOOOOOOOD.

And I'm still wondering why that no Icelanders read this. Seriously.

I'm the damn country. YO! YOU NORWEGIANS! GO TELL ANY ICELANDIC PERSON YOU KNOW TO WATCH HETALIA, AND READ THIS BLOG.

Actually….that can go for any of you! Anyone that has Icelandic friends.

Because I seriously wish for an Icelandic person to read this.

I seriously wish for that.

Okay…since I have no other shit to talk about!

IT'S COMMENT TIME! (Not Tomato Time, Romano!)

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Petalnose**

Dear South Italy,

Hi! Answering the question... Maybe Monaco too, even though I really don't  
know anything about her. Hey Romano who would you prefer getting stuck in an  
elevator with Spain, or North Italy?  
Anyways, I think your brother is cute, but you're cuter..  
*cough*andhotter*cough* I like tomatoes too, do you like tomatoes or pizza  
better?  
-Petalnose

**Reply from Iceland, S. Italy:**

_**OKAYYY. I SEE, I SEE NOW. I PREFER GETTING STUCK WITH MY BROTHER. He's nicer than Spain. :D**_

_**I know, I'm way cuter! But my brother is still so cuteeeee! **_

Um….Don't really mind him, he's…high on sugar. I'm just keeping him here so he can answer your questions.

_**Oh. I like Tomatoes better. Duh.**_

Moving along.~

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

HAHA yo It's THE FREAKING AWESOME PRUSSIA, and- THE GREAT DANE OF NORTHERN  
EUROPE shut up Denmark were here to show how awesome I am, anyway Ja Ja I know  
your truly blessed to see me comment, but I had to have Denmark with me so  
sorry, anyway Iceland, Hong Kong, and everyone else of these unawesome people  
aren't awesome! And that's all now we have here is Denmark Hej! What's up little bro? How you doing hey said hi to Norge for me and uh well, I'm going to ask you how the hell can your blog get hacked so damn easy I must, try sometime "HEY THAT WOULD MAKE THE BLOG AWESOME WITH MY PRSENCE!" well bye.  
Bye!

**Reply from Iceland:**

What the hell, Prussia. I'm just glad you didn't hack my genderbend's blog.

And I had to fix some errors. C:

PFFT. I'm awesome. You know, we supposedly hang out all the time and other shit.

LITTLE BRO?

DUDE, LITTLE SIS.

And when you see me, you like, flirt with me!

AND YOU LIKE, STALK ME. TOO MUCH. JUST STOP STALKING ME, SERIOUSLY.

Oh, and regular Iceland…if you are reading this, I'm going to give your blog back, afterwards. Seriously. Be happy.

Nope. I made this blog hack free, Denmark. Iceland doesn't know computers for shit. Ohwait…maybe Onii-chan would've helped him.

Whatever.

Bye! GET THE HELL OUT OF MY BLOG.

* * *

**From: Arkxy-chan**

Mh'kay Roma, I've found a NEW CRACK PAIRING! Belmano! (Belarus x Romano) :D I  
got the idea from a dream! *coufh FANFIC. cough*  
And NU, the only person Spain can be with is youuuuuuuu. I NO SUPPORT SPABEL!  
(Spain x Belgium)  
And yuss, I AM a girl :D

And I so like you better.

**Reply from S. Italy and Iceland:**

_**BELMANO? HELL NO. That girl is crazy…*Shivers.* HONESTLY. I'M GOING TO SAY THAT SHE EVEN LOOKS BETTER WITH THE POTATO BASTARD, RATHER THAN ME. Hell no. Tomato Bastard better get out of my damn sight. I KNOW WHO DAMN MADE ME GET HIGH. ON DAMN SUGAR. DAMN IT.**_

Hey! What happened to the nice Romano from yesterday?

_**He's gone, bella. **_

And now he's back. Well….next comment, we go!  
_**Yay! You like me better. That'd show that damn bastard. UH- Ciao!**_

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Konnichiwa again! XD  
:D Hehe.

Yup! I can't wait for the new season! Like, totally! XD I'm fine with  
listening to it with the original Japanese dub. I know some Japanese. And I  
read some of the manga. :D

Oh, and hi, Nyotalia Iceland! :D  
XD Iceland's still gone, huh?  
Bye-bii! ;)

Oh, and I didn't really think about pairing Seborga with anyone...If I did, it  
would probably be a crack pairing. Like, SeychellesxSeborga...Weird. But I  
don't really pair him up with anyone.

Xiexie! :D

P.S. But I do pair everyone else with their Nyotalia versions. XD

**Reply from Iceland:**

It's going to be much more interesting, I can tell. I think the Nordics and the Micronations are going to appear more, I bet. Interesting, I technically know Japanese, also.

Hallo, Springirth Dale.

Yeah, regular Iceland is stuck with my version of the Nordics. I hope he at least texts me when he gets raped by them. Because I totally bet they are all teasing him and some shit.

Wow…he gets it wayyyy worse. xD

Seychelles x Seborga. xD That's hilarious.

Welll…..Good bye!

* * *

**From: alohapizzagoat**

Hey, you know I saw you at Korea's party. I was there, because, you know, I'm  
Korean, and stuff, so yeah.

You know that tiger-shaped pinata filled with kimchi-flavored crackers? I made  
that, just so you know. Korea keeps telling everyone that it originated from  
him. *Rolls Eyes*

Oh, and Korea-oppa? Here's a Pepero for you, if you're nearby. (NO JAPAN IT'S  
NOT POCKY GO AWAY.)

**Reply from Iceland:**

Oh, you did? Well, that's cool.

Oh. xD That was really good work, then! Good job!

(Korea: AWESOME. IT'S NOT POCKY, JAPAN! Damn Jerk Japan…This is mine.~ Besides, Pocky originated in me, anyways, da-ze.~ *Takes Pepero*)

KOREA. LEAVE.

(Korea: Oooh….Are you two doing anything? ;D)  
*Facepalm.* No. Korea. Stop being a perv, and go the hell away.

Well anyways.

Next comment, now!

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Me. Cuz France is a rapist.  
Brazil: stupid wine bastard  
Greece: *The red bull effects wore off!* What?  
Me: Quick question, if I spoke Turkish, how do you think Greece would react?  
Greece: ...  
Turkey: What's wrong, feta breath?*cue epic fight between Greece and Turkey*  
Me:*glues chainsaw to turkey*  
Turkey: *dying slowly*  
Brazil: Hey! How come you don't let me hack the blog!? Fine, I'll just poison all your tomatoes.  
Me: BUT WHAT ABOUT THE PASTA!? IT WON'T HAVE TOMATO SAUCE?!

**Reply from Iceland and Ninja!Japan:**

What the hell, Japan? Ninja?

_Shhh….Ice-chan, I have to save …France-san, is not a rapist. _

DUDE…Your killing my Old Man! Ugh…I'm going to save him. Be right back…Japan, you do the rest of the replies.

_Hai, Will do, Ice-chan._

…_..Well…Italy-kun still has cheese sauce for Alfredo, so I suppose it's okay-ish….but Romano-kun, on the other hand….*Sighs* Just don't poison the tomatoes. That would probably mean that Romano-kun could actually die permanently. *Sigh* Since there is only one Italy, one of them has to go, sooner or later. Most people assume that it would be Italy-kun, but who knows? Italy-kun could be the one that dies first. Well…I'll just do the next comment now._

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Well, Romano how unawesome I was very much planning to chat to Iceland...but I  
guess you're as unawesome as him so I guess you'd do to talk to, is Spain there?  
Say hey for me I didn't get to see him anytime earlier so Ja, and well I'm  
FREAKNG AWESOME and you're not, what else, Denmark wants the password to  
your/Iceland's blog yup...now what I'm going to follow west to see what he is  
Doing.  
p.s. Romano I know a fangirl who loves me *that's why she is awesome.* that  
also loves you, *but now becomes less awesome* so somehow my awesome fan girl  
has a thing for you so ha you do have a fangirl *but she kind of has a thing for  
everyone*

**Reply from J- S. ITALY:**

You damn potato bastard, you….

LOOK, NYOTALIA ICELAND IS HERE, GO TALK TO HER.

_Romano-kun, she's currently saving Turkey…so no, she's not there._

Oh. WELL THE DAMN TOMATO BASTARD ISN'T HERE. I'M FREAKING AWESOMER THAN YOU, YOU DAMN POTATO BASTARD!

More people like me. Because some people just hate you. HAHA.

Even thhe hamburger bastard hates you so much on his blog. Harhar.

(Prussia: Yo! 'Sup, you all! THE AWESOME ME HAS ARRIVED. KESESESESESE!~)

What the hell, you potato bastard? WHY ARE YOU HERE!

YOU JUST COMMENTED OVER THERE. I DONTEVEN.

(Prussia: WELL…THAT OVER THERE IS A WONDERFUL PERSON I WOULD LOVE TO CALL A ROLEPLAYER. Kesesese. Pretty awesome, ja? Not as awesome as me, though! Kesesesesesesese~)

….Ugh. *Facepalm.*

NEXT COMMENT.

Oh, and Danish Bastard. You aren't getting the password, you damn bastard. YOU ARE KEEPING OUT OF THIS DAMN BLOG, DAMN IT!

NEXT.

* * *

**From: The Hero Yo**

Okey, after I read my shit, I skimmed down (like I usually do with any  
fanfic...Or blog for that matter) and I saw Alfredo and I thought it said  
Alfred. xD

**Reply from Iceland:**

Wait, you just skim? Wow…xD That means you miss very important details.

Alfredo=Alfred.

Great, from now on I'm going to call you Alfredo. Seems good? Yeah.

…..*Chews on licorice.* I LOVE LICORICE SO MUCH. EKHFDLEDEJDEKDEND

IT'S MY FUEL, GUYS!

….And I like Hot Chocolate.

Whatever.

Well…goodbye, you all!

* * *

**Question of the Blog Post:**

**Which Character do you think should appear in the anime?**

* * *

I think that Wy probably should go into the anime. And probably we should see Hong Kong more in the anime. And….We should be seeing Taiwan, and some of the other nations come, right?

Oh. And since HALF OF YOU just look at your answer, and don't give a shit about all the other answers…..

I'll tell you here.

Iceland is getting his blog back, today. When I give it back to him. So yeah. Actually…I might keep it for today. JUST ME.

So everyone, just ask questions for only me, okay? Because I'm having his blog for a whole day. Sounds good? Good.

* * *

_A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviewed and some other shit. But seriously, everyone to be honest, who do you think has the best blog? (Okay…for now, Iceland's blog is the most successful. xD WAY BETTER THAN THOSE LETTER FICS, EH?)  
Blogs are better than Letters._

_Seriously. xD_


	13. Look, I'm stuck in the closet now!

A/N: I'll update Norway's later. *Yawn.* Norway isn't as important. Sorry, Norway. xD

* * *

**Welcome to Iceland's blog. (With comment-ation from S. Italy.)**

**You are visitor number: Licorice.**

**Mood: Totally-Confused and shit.**

**Date: August 16, 2012**

**Time: 2:00**

**Listening to: Fangirls screaming.**

**Location: Amusement Park in Italy.**

**Whose on the blog now: Fem! Iceland and S. Italy.**

**Subject: I'm like, really confused. Everyone is like, crowding Romano…..I would run into the bathroom, but I can't leave S. Italy there to die alone. :P**

* * *

Wait…I know! I'll just run into that supply closet!

_**DO NOT FOLLOW YOUR BROTHER'S EXAMPLE, DAMN IT!**_

*Goes into closet with S. Italy.*

Now it's all legit-ish now…Might as well update the blog.

How did we get in this situation, you all ask?

Well…I'm going to the amusement park with S. Italy because that's his end of the deal we made yesterday. And like, apparently..there was an Anime-Con close by. LIKE SERIOUSLY. THAT SUCKS BALLS.

…..Yeah.

And people started chasing me, thinking that Iceland was cross-dressing….

YOU DO NOT KNOW HOW MUCH THAT HURT MY PRIDE.

Seriously….I was just…mistakened….as…..a…boy…*Sobs.*

_**Seriously! It's not a big of a deal, seriously!**_

And they were all yelling, pairings…Like…..

HongIce, Spamano, NorIce, DenIce, Itacest, Germano, ItaIce, all of that weird pairings…*Sigh.*

It was seriously annoying. And they started fangirling over Mr. Country over there….*Sigh.*

THIS SUCKS.

WORST DAY EVER.

_**I'LL JUST TAKE YOU OUT ON SUNDAY! Wait-no…Monday, I have church on Sunday.**_

WHY DO YOU CARE ABOUT CHURCH SO MUCH?

_**It's important shit, damn it! Veneziano is just an ass, and always skips it. **_

Just skip it, this once.

_**Fine.**_

I have nothing to do in this freaking closet. Okay….there HAS to be something.

Wait, we did go on some rides….right?

_**NO. **_

Oh. Sorry.

Whatever….there is nothing to do…And my eyes hurt like hell…Seriously, it hurts so much.

_**Why is that, oh-so great one? *Sarcastically.***_

No seriously, I think I'm shedding tears.

_**NOOOO. DON'T CRY, BELLA! DON'TDONTCRYDONTCRYYYYY!**_

I'M NOT CRYING. My eyes are just watering. I think I need to close my eyes…I have been staring at my phone screen for too long….D:

_**Oh. *Facepalm.***_

Duh. I'm not that pathetic, seriously. WELL….

Anyways, in my wonderful blog.

That…I…have….NOTHING FOR.

UGH. Why do I suck at blogging?

Well anyways….I guess I might as well give you my profile.

**Country Name: Iceland**

**Human Name: Emma Steilsson**

**Birthday: June 17. (No shit.)**

**Hair Color: Silver**

**Hair Length: Short**

**Had any boyfriends?: NO.**

**Gender: Female.**

**Eye Color: Violet Blue-ish.**

**Height: 5'4**

**Weight:…..Not telling.**

**Breast Size:….*Twitches.* I'm just flat-chested, okay?**

**Sibling(s): Norway. (Technically both of them, and regular Iceland. *Sigh.*)  
Mother-ish Figure: Prussia (Female, mind you.)**

**Best Friend: Italy**

**Favorite Food: Licorice (And all good sweets, actually. xD)**

**Favorite Drink: Coke- Actually, Water. xD**

**Do I like Extreme Sports?: Not my favorite, My male counterpart likes it way more.**

**Languages: Icelandic, English, Norwegian, Danish, German, French, and just learned Spanish.**

And….I think I'm done with my profile. Oh, and I'm giving Iceland his blog back, so ask HIM questions.

And yes, I'm still stuck in this supply closet. Whoopie-doo.

Oh. Comment Reply-ing time. xD

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: The Hero yo**

Haha, yah, I noticed. That's why now I actually read the shit.  
I'm too lazy to read and crap.  
Plus, I'm tired.  
AND DON'T CALL ME ALFREDO.  
That's like...Spanish or something.  
I dunno.  
Kay, Imma go smash my head on my desk.  
Bye.

**Reply from Iceland:**

Yay, you at least now read everything now….

I just learned Spanish, SO I'M PUTTING IT TO USE, ALFREDO! xD

…Smashing your head on the desk…That's….unhealthy.

Whatever.

Bye.

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk (This username just won't stick together...)**

Prussia is currently busy anyway Romano you know I will hack into your blog,  
you'll see...bye!

**Reply from Iceland:**

This is my blog now, damn Dane. I'm just shocked that you didn't flirt with me. *Rolls eyes.* YOU WON'T HACK IN HERE! I MADE IT UNHACKABLE. HAHA.

Bless.

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

Hey, Emma (can I call you that? Saying Iceland would be weird,  
sorry) So, how /do/ people keep getting his password, is it all from Nor? I  
think people should read the whole blog, not just their replies. I have a  
question: Do they nyotalia nations have the same stereotypes or whatever as  
the regular nations, or do they have different ones? Now, to answer the  
question, I want to see more of the Nordics, Hong Kong, the Baltics, Poland  
and Canada in the fifth season. They need more of them! Well, I'm done for  
now, bye Emma and whoever else happens to be there at the time!

**Reply from Iceland:**

Sure, go ahead, call me Emma. I don't mind, actually.

Oh. It's all on my onii-chan. He gives everyone the passwords. But he can't anymore, considering that I changed it, and I'm going to give it right back to Iceland.

I know right! Those damn lazy asses.

Well…I guess you can say that, but sometimes their stereotype is wayyyyy different. Not me, though, really….Basically it's probably…

Oh! I'll use America's as an example.

He's just loud and…obnoxiously American. While Nyo-America is kind of slutty-ish….she likes being loud, and she loves to show off. But she like, diets half of the time….that girl really needs to eat, actually…

Ah, I see. Hopefully I might be in there…Well, yeah. I just can hope.~

Good bye!

* * *

**From: S. Italy**

Yo bitch I totally agree with you on the whole gay bro thing... Why we  
fucked just the other night ... So there bitchezzzzz!

**Reply from S. ITALY/ROMANO:**

WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS SHIT? I DIDN'T POST THIS. GET THIS SHIT OUT OF MY SIGHT, BELLA.

Seriously. I DON'T EVEN…

ELDHEJDBNKEND

SOMEONE. SERIOUSLY. TELL ME WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SHIT?

I feel…..copied.

SERIOUSLY. AND THAT'S A BAD FEELING.

And I have nooo idea what it that guy/girl bastard is referring to.

IF HE/SHE BASTARD IS TALKING ABOUT ME AND NORWEGIAN BASTARD….

_He's not a bastard! My onii-chan, is not a bastard!_

Little defensive of your 'onii-chan' huh? Well..whatever. I don't care, bella.

I JUST DON'T EVEN…NEXT COMMENT, BELLA.

_I'm answering the questions from now on, so give me back my laptop!_

Whatever.

* * *

**From: DevilsFemaleChild**

YES. WE HAVE TO SEE MORE TAIWAN BECAUSE I LOVE HER. SO MUCH.  
What Taiwan would say if she read this: "HONG KONG, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING  
WITH ICELANDS BLOG!? I THOUGHT SENSEI GOT YOU OUT OF THAT PHASE. If you don't  
come home right now, I will throw all of your fire crackers out in the rain.  
Got it?"

Totally would happen.

**Reply from Iceland:**

Oh yes…..that is SOOOO LEGIT.

I want to see Taiwan get in the anime, also. I actually WOULD want to see S. Korea in it, but….You know, he's banned from it.

Oh my god. xD She would totally say that. He'd be so defensive over his firecrackers.

Well, nice talking to you! Next Comment, S. Italy!  
_**Whatever.**_

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Brazil: LET ME HACK IT.  
Me: I GOT A BRITISHCEST AND USUK SHIRT!  
Greece: I'm bored.  
Me: Let's go annoy Turkey!  
Greece: Okay.

**Reply from Iceland:**

NO HACKING HERE. D: Britishcest? What the hell is that?

Well…..next comment.~

Oh…I wonder what a good yaoi pairing to ship is. Ooh! Crack timeeeeee.

Wait. I thought of the perfect one….

…..

Wait for it….

….

Magic x England.

DOESN'T THAT MAKE SENSE?

Wait, they already are dating. :P

Take that, England.

Hm…okay, I'm ready for the next comment. FOR REAL THIS TIME.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

I know right! XD  
That's what makes it better! More characters appearing! *squeal*

LOL, aren't you worried for your male counterpart? :)

Yup, it's really silly...xD

I think Hong Kong should appear in the anime, but I already know that he is  
going to be anyway...So I guess, Kugelmugel, Thailand, and I hope that the  
Nyotalia versions should an appearance too, a LOT.

That's all. Thanks! ;D

**Reply from Iceland:**

I can't wait to see it.~ xD

…..I was supposed to? Oh….well….He is stuck with the people I'm supposed to call my friends.

I feel really sorry for him. But I think I like it better being in this world, rather than the Nyotalia world…Poor other Iceland. xD

Well….Hong Kong technically is in the anime, you know…the Special Episode.

I never got why Iceland doesn't call Norway onii-chan. But…eh…I don't care, really.

I wish I can make an appearance, also! It would be so cooll….

Okay, your welcome! Nice talking to you.~

* * *

**From: Qualeshia Marshall**

You are adorable and a sweetie too...but...how are you hanging in there  
buddy? Would you like some soda and licorice?  
In your spare time, what is it that you like to do(other than blogging)?  
Do you know what Twizzlers are and have you try them than others?!  
Not so sure what else to say...oh I know what to say...YOU ARE SO KICKASS  
DUDE!  
**Reply from Iceland:**

Sorry, but the regular Iceland switched spots with me….But…..I'll answer these questions anyways.

I'm doing fine. I'm not sure about my male counterpart…I think you should give him some coke, and wayyy more licorice. He needs it.

Well….I like to talk to my friends, go ice-skating, and…I also like to hang out with my onii-chan.~

….Twizzlers are awesome. They are just like licorice, but….I still like the regular licorice better. C:

I'll be sure to text him that. I'll text him all of your questions, and I'll PM you all of his replies later. Thanks for talking with me, good bye!

* * *

**Question of the Afternoon:**

**Who would you pair ME up with?**

* * *

I have no opinion on this question. I just want to see what your opinions are. C:

* * *

_A/N: Whoa, Whoa…I spent a whole hour typing this up? Wow…..Well, thank you all for reviewing this. I never would've thought that this would get so popular._

_(Actually…it isn't as popular as those letter fanfictions. Not yet…at least. xD)  
I actually kind of based these off those ask blogs on tumblr. I would make a real Fem!Iceland one, but…I can't draw for shit. xD_

_And…..Good day to you all!_

_And...Fanfiction, why you butcher my formatting and words? DAMN. That's annoying!_


	14. I feel like shit

_A/N: Yeah….I might be updating less after Sunday. Because I have the dreaded school. Well, Icey is back…So….Let's go back to blogging!~_

* * *

**Welcome to…*Groan* Iceland's blog.**

**You are visitor number: Go fuck yourself. *Cough* I mean, 506.**

**Mood: Annoyed.**

**Date: August 18, 2012**

**Time: 10:15**

**Listening to:….Norway.**

**Condition: Barely Alive.**

**Covered in: Make-up.**

**Feeling: Like shit.**

**Subject: I feel like shit.**

* * *

No seriously. I feel like shit.

I'm going to tell you what happened.

No, I won't. Because then you would laugh at me. Seriously.

I almost got raped though. But I ran away. Luckily.

The Fem!Norics are evil.

EVIL.

EVILLLLL.

Except for my counterpart. She's nice.

Like…Fem! Finland?

SHE GLOMPED ME WHEN I FIRST WALKED IN.

Fem! Sweden? Well.

She just looked at me. It was….creepy.

Fem! Denmark?

SHE TRIED TO SEDUCE ME.

Fem! Norway?

Annoyed me constantly, and tried to get her to call her, "Onee-chan." But I didn't.

And I walked up to Fem! England.

She whacked me with a broom. *Rolls eyes.*

I also walked up to Fem! Prussia the other day, and she said…..

"Whoa…..Emma, why are you cross-dressing? And you also cut you hair! That looks pretty awesome, actually! That must mean you are transsexual! SO AWESOME."

…..

Seriously.

That….just makes me sad.

SHE THOUGHT I WAS A GIRL.

…..Grrr…

And she made me hang out with her the whole entire day.

It was not fun staying with them.

She was all like, "Don't I look super-hot in this dress? Kesesese!~ Of course I do!" I seriously face palmed that whole day.

Seriously. She made me go out drinking with her.

EVEN THE NORMAL PRUSSIA DOESN'T DO THAT.

…..but…I had fun raving with her.

It was fun, honestly.

But seriously…The next day…..

The Nordics kept fan-girling over me….

There isn't a reason too, though…I'm nothing, really.

And…They kept saying that I looked like a shota.

What the hell is a shota?

SOMEONE. TELL ME.

OH…and yeah…

Well….all of them glomped me, and forced me into the bathroom.

Guess what they did?

They freaking put make-up on me. MAKE-UP! MAKE-UP! THAT'S…..

EDHGEJHDNKENHDJKN

I looked JUST like Fem! Iceland! THAT'S JUST SADDENING.

SERIOUSLY. That's not fair.

And yeah, she seriously gave me back my blog. It looked like….the Italies had fun playing around on it…

And….I went outside with them, and they didn't say anything! They thought I was the regular Emma!

…And they went shopping. And they forced me to carry their bags.

…..I did wipe off the make-up when we went to the mall.

…Seriously. That was a living hell.

I had to compliment them, or they would skin me alive.

DO YOU KNOW HOW FRIGTENING THAT IS?

SERIOUSLY.

That was the worst day in my life….*Sighs.*

Well…anyways, I must be boring you. So…Comment reply time.~

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: HetaliaFanGirl (Guest)**

So, you're giving it back to Iceland? Ok, so these will be for him bur I want to answer your question first. I would pair you with male!Liechtenstein, or HK, just because I like HongIce and IceLiech. Now for regular Iceland! Halló , Ice. How was it with the Fem!Nordics? Probably hectic, like the originals, right? Man, you need to protect your blog better. Or else some crazy person might get it and that would suck. And I have no idea what to say in these, so... What's your favorite song or a song that you think fits yourself? Well, that's all I suppose, bless!

**Reply from Iceland:**

That probably is the most legit choice for my Fem!self…

Hallo!

….It was a living hell, I tell you. Go read above if you know what I mean.

…Well…Japan told me that he will set up a security system for it.

_Konnchiwa, Ice-kun!_

…..And he could hack in about…anyone's blogs, actually….

*Sigh.* Except for his, because…well..yeah, it's his.

Hm….I honestly don't know what's a good song to describe myself. Do you know any songs that fit me?

Well, bless to you, also!

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Brazil: I wanna hack something...*hacks Romano's computer and changes the password* yay!  
Me: Romano, why did you steal all of ancient Greece's ideas?  
Brazil: Probably cuz he's lazy and can't do anything.  
Greece: Yeah, Ancient Rome stole most of our ideas... I blame Turkey.  
Me: you always blame turkey. Also Fem! Iceland, punch the people who thought you were male Iceland in the face. Or glue a chainsaw to their backs. It works.  
Turkey: *dead*

**Reply from Iceland:**

…CAN'T HACK THIS.

_I can though, Iceland-kun._

…Whatever.

Pssh…..It wasn't his fault, really. Whatever.

Wait….since when did I defend S. Italy?

Ohwait. Since he's my brother's boyfriend, I should.

I'll tell her to do that. I want to punch the people who thought I was a girl in the face.

Except Fem! Prussia…she was okay.

It's fun raving with her. You guys should seriously try that.

OH NO! POPS.

I should revive him back to life.

Later.

I still have to reply to all of this. xD

* * *

**From: Weirdo0101**

Fem!Ice with Norway!

**Reply from Iceland:**

SHEMIGHTASWELL. Considering that she likes him better than I do.

Guys, support this. And then, Norway would be finally cheating on 5 people.

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Oh, this might be late, but I would like to see Vietnam in the anime. Oh, and more Nekotalia, or Catalia, or whatever you call them.

I'd like to see Korea too, but... He's too busy singing K-Pop. His sister is too. Honestly, it's hard to concentrate when you hear them singing in the background... even if it's really good...

*Goes into corner* Why can't I sing like them?

Oh, and Iceland, you sing good too, and so does Norway, and Finland, and...

Why can't I sing like you guys? :'(

**Reply from Iceland:**

Nah, it's okay for you to answer an earlier question. Yes, Vietnam would probably be good in the anime. Nekotalia is pretty cool…..I think they should probably show some Nyotalia. It would be cool.

S. Korea kind of can't appear in the anime…Yeah, whatever….His government just likes being an ass. xD

K-Pop….? I never really heard it yet, honestly.

Don't worry! If you practice, you'll probably get better.

Probably.

What? I don't think I sing good at all. Seriously…but during our character song…I felt that I was the only one singing. And it was some crappy singing, also…

YOU WILL BE A GOOD SINGER. Just….practice. I'll practice with you!

…..And probably go into the corner with you…..*Goes into the corner, also.*

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Hi!  
Oh...You and South Italy have it hard, Nyotalia Iceland.  
LOL.  
Ja, Hong Kong appeared in ze anime, but it's just 1 episode. But...he's GETTING MORE SCREENTIME/MANGA TIME!  
Yup!

Anyway!  
Hi, Iceland! Yay!  
(If this isn't Iceland, I'm sorry but this message/comment is for Iceland)  
So...I'm guessing that you're either pissed or bored...  
Pissed because your blog got hacked...AGAIN.  
Bored because...just 'cuz..for some reasons.

Oh, and why don't you call Noruē, "onii-chan"? What's wrong with it? :/ Just curious. But don't answer if yu don't wanna.

P.S. You're one of my fave Hetalia characters, and you're so cute too! :)

Oh, and my answer for the question at the end is:  
Either...Norway (as siblings, dude.) , nyotalia Belgium, Hong Kong, and Iceland (yeah, I know. But you're different people-!)...

That is all. Thanks, Aisu-kun! (If I can call you that...If you don't wanna be called that, I'll just call Mr. Iceland, just say so.)

**Reply from Iceland:**

Hello. Poor them. But…I'm kind of laughing at them. Is that bad? Ohwaitiwenttohellinback. So I shouldn't worry.~

I'm pissed. And Annoyed. And Bored.

Luckily Japan got a security system for all of the blogs.

…..I hope.

It's just…

It sounds so immature. I'm an adult, not a child. So…it would be absolutely ridiculous if I called him that. It's just despicable how he wants to be called such a child-ish name.

Seriously. That's immature-ish.

O-Oh…really? Thanks…*Blush.*

Oh…you would seriously ship me with my Nyotalia counterpart? SELFCEST RIGHT THERE.

Idontunderstandfangirlslogic .

Don't worry, you can call me that. I'm fine with it. I'm familiar with you, after all.

…..

And….my coke is gone. *Sigh.*

Well..anyways…

Goodbye, for now!

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

Pssssshhh.. Flying mint bunny/England is more like it.  
Dat magic wand...Ew.  
Anywayz, Don't call me Alfredo, I swear, Italy would probably chase me screaming "PAASTAA". Even though that would be fun, NO.  
And I already did. It makes you high, but without taking drugs! Hahahaha!  
Not like I ever did in the 60s through 80s...  
Haha...

**Reply from Iceland:**

What the hell is that? Oh….you read that fanfiction, didn't you? It….was so gross…

And Norway just showed me that instead of giving me the talk.

….Asshole.

But…he tried to tell me again, but….it ended up with him chickening out and making me get it from a Drunk Prussia.

It was so not fun. Seriously. It was scarring.

Okay, I won't call you Alfredo. I can't promise that about my Nyotalia counterpart, though…

Ah, okay….Hm…..Can you send me some more coca cola? I drank it all.

I know you took drugs. *Cough*

Well…bye, America.

And I'm done with the comments.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**Tell me your honest opinion on me.**

* * *

If it's bad….I don't care. I know that I'm one of the worst people on Earth. And now I know that some Icelandic people read this. I'm happy. *Cough* Istalkedthevisitorspage. *Cough.*

* * *

_A/N: And…yeah, I bet you all are pissed off at me for updating so late. But seriously, I had shit to do._

_In case you didn't know, I made a schedule._

_Iceland's Blog- Updated once every two days._

_Norway's Blog: Same as above, but in a different pattern._

_Italy's blog: Every single day._

_Note that sometimes I might not be able to follow this schedule, considering that I have school very soon._

_Oh…and I'm going to try to favorite/follow all of your guy's blogs. And probably make a community. Probably._


	15. And I'm sick Yay

_A/N: Sorry that this is late…D: I have school and shit. And I had to take care of some forms. And the rabbits, and the piano….._

_Welll….._

_Let's do this!_

* * *

**Welcome to the Blog of Fire and Ice. (There. I gave it a catchy name.)**

**You are visitor number: …Sorry, I forgot.**

**Mood: Meh.**

**Date: August 20, 2012**

**Time: Night. **

**Condition: Sick.**

**Listening to: Finland nagging me. -_-**

**Petting: A rabbit that Prussia gave me. I don't have a name for her yet.**

**Subject: "I'm sick. And I have a rabbit."**

* * *

Hello, everyone. Sorry that I don't have an Icelandic greeting for you, but here's the thing.:

I hate using my own language. It makes me feel bad that no one else can really understand it, so I use English as much as I can. So you won't be seeing any Icelandic phrase or some other stuff.

Please, you don't have to speak in Icelandic for me. I prefer that you speak English. Because I should practice it, to get rid of this thick accent. It really sucks. Seriously. I think accents are really stupid, don't you think? My accent is really thick and really stupid sounding. It doesn't really sound as good as the other's accents. So, I'll continue using English, and yeah….you know what I mean.

Well, yeah.

You saw it, I'm sick.

And it sucks.

I hate being sick.

How did it happen, you ask?

Mr. Puffin locked me out of my house yesterday. Instead, he was just watching a movie with my Nyotalia counterpart.

And Denmark broke my doorbell the other day, so I couldn't use that.

I would've stayed at someone else's house, but…..I'm kind of not social at all. So I don't really have many friends.

And everyone else I know is just asleep. -_-

So….

I stayed outside my house. The whole entire night.

Well, actually…..I tried going to the Nordic Meeting house.

Well, that was locked.

…And we were supposed to have a meeting today.

But, I slept outside there for the whole night, last night.

And the next day…..

I woke up to Finland looking worried, Norway worried also, Denmark LAUGHING at me, Sweden looking at me disapprovingly, and Sealand being all like, "AWESOME! You slept outsideeee! I want to try that, too, desu yo!~"

…..Really, Sealand. You are so innocent. But seriously. That's not awesome.

….So, yeah..I apparently caught the flu.

NOT FUN.

AT ALL.

It's seriously not fun. It sucks.

….*Sigh.* And Finland started to rant about how I shouldn't sleep outside.

Norway was just beating up Denmark for laughing.

Denmark was being beat up.

Sve actually went to go get stuff to help me! (Thank god for him….)

And….Sealand was bored, and he went to Wy's house.

…

Damn them.

They are horrible friends. I mean, seriously.

And now.

Here I am.

In my room of Finland's house.

Drinking hot cocoa.

Wearing a fucking ice pack on my head.

Ohwait.

I should be used to this by now! I'm always sick half of the time.

Because the countries are really sick when their economy is really bad! But…my economy isn't THAT bad, right…?

….But still, seriously!

Well yeah, I'm sick.

And Finland is nagging at me about how I should stop getting sick.

HEY! It's not my fault, it's my boss's.

Finland does this EVERY SINGLE DAMN TIME I get sick.

I told Sve about it, and Sve was like, "It means that he cares about you."

Really.

Sure.

Why would he care about me? I'm nothing.

Whatever.

Well…..hm….Oh yeah, comments.

Ohwait!

STOP.

Okay….

You see, today…..

Prussia sent me a rabbit.

It was albino.

And he had a card with it.

Wanna know what is said? Okay, fine.

* * *

_To: Iceland_

_YO! HEYYO, MEH ICEY BUDDY! How are you doing? Ohwait. I know already. YOU ARE SICK! KESESESE!~ Haha, poor you! Well, since I'm super awesome and all that other shit…..I'm actually sending you a get-well card!_

_YOU SHOULD BE HONORED THAT YOU GET ONE FROM THE AWESOME ME! Kesesese.~ No one else gets one, but YOU! I never send out cards like this before. Well….Since I consider you awesome enough, you get one! Kesesesese.~_

_Oh, and also….._

_I sent you a rabbit with it! It's albino, like me! KESESESE! You now always have a remembrance of the awesome meh! Keseseseseseeseseseseseese!~_

_SERIOUSLY. You can call me, "Ore-sama!" It's legit! AND AWESOME. KESESESESESESE!~_

_Oh! And call the albino rabbit Prussia!_

_I know it's a girl, but you can name her after the awesome female me! WHO IS YOUR MOTHER FIGURE! KESESESESE!~_

_Name it after your mommeh!_

…_I'm not your dad, though._

_WELL._

_YOU ARE GOING TO BE MY SON NOWW!_

_YOU SHALL TAKE AFTER MY AWESOMENESS! KESESESESE!_

_Oh, and Norway isn't your real brother. He's not awesome enough to._

_He's just your cousin now. Kesesesesesese.~  
WELL! Yosh! That's official now! You are more like my little brother now, though. ;D Well, see you later!  
From: THE AWESOME ME! ORE-SAMAAAAA!~_

* * *

….So yeah. Apparently I'm his brother now.

…..As long as I'm not Norway's brother, it's perfectly fine!

Oops….sorry for trailing off with that. I'll get to the comments now!

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

KESESESESE HAHAHAHA MY FEM SELF IS AWESOME YOU SUCK KESESESSE U ARE UNAWESOME...and if you're wondering why I said "hah" I had Denmark type it u and he refused to put my laugh properly so suck it...JA

**Reply:**

Are you talking to me? Well, I'm just saying that I'm going to assume that Denmark typed it. BIG BRO.

Yeah. I'll call you big brother. But not onii-chan. That's still too immature.

Well, whatever. Next comment!

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Iceland,

Nope. It's not bad at all. :) To be honest, I laugh at people. Sometimes. It's reflex. LOL.

Same as me! Good thing I saw your blog, and commenting on it! :3

Japan's smart when it comes to things lyk that. Why don't u let him teach u?

I see ur point, but you and he just found out that you're brothers..He probably missed you, so he wants you to call him big brother.  
Wait..Nyotalia Norway also told you to say it?...Wow.

Ja! Really! You're like, totally cute!

Oh. I think the Hetalia versions and the Nyotalia versions are different people. Some of you don't even look the same. You were designed differently..I guess.

Don'tworryIdon'tunderstandobsessesfangirlse ither.

Yay! Yay! :3

Familiar with me? XD Did South Italy tell u or ur counterpart?

Okay, Bye! :D

P.S My opinion of you? Well...You're handsome, cute, and cool.

P.P.S. The...Fem..Nordics..are EVIL?! How can that be?!

Well yeah, I would've fangirled too.  
YOU got MISTAKEN for a GIRL? ! ...OMG..Oh mein gott...

Sh-Shota...Um...J-Just..search it in the Internet. But it s-sorta means something like..like...cute boys..or something..

Make-up...Make-up...  
...I'M SO HAPPY YOU SURVIVED!

Thanks! Bye!

**Reply:**

Oh, Okay. That's good. Because I kind of enjoy laughing at people's pain. It makes me feel good. I don't know why….O.o

Yeah! That's very kind of you.

I should seriously ask him later. Yeah, I'll do that. Then I could do a wayyyy better hack barrier. But…he could still hack in right now.

I guess so, I suppose. But I'm still not calling him it. He's not my brother. I'm going to pretend that he isn't related to me. But I'm apparently going to be Prussia's adopted brother now….Why is that?

Yes, stupid Nyotalia Norway is so weird. Ugh. Don't tell her that I said that, though.

…..I am? Really? ….Wow….thanks….*Blush.*

Yeah, that's pretty true….But my Nyotalia counterpart looks really close to me. We almost look alike. If I had my hair longer, and all…We kind of have the same personality, but….she can get REALLY pissed off, easily. But…other than that, she actually seems nicer to me at first. Really.

xD

Basically, he told both of us. Yeah.

You really think that of me? T-Thanks, I appreciate it…*Blush.*

…..They are just evil. They glomp me, they think that I should dress up as a girl…..and…*Shudders.* A lot of other shit. And my Nyotalia counterpart just thinks they are super lazy, and she has to do most of their shit. And they think she's a loli. Whatever that is. So they think she and I are sooo adorable. And they like to style me up and other stuff. And they made her work in a MAID CAFÉ. I feel really bad for her….D:

…..O-Okay….I'll search up loli, also.

…I searched it up, and it said….Kagamine Len.

…Wut?

…..Oh….erotic….EUHDKJEND

I CHOOSE ME AS THE KAGAMINE LEN DEFINITION! YEAH.

IKNORIGHT. I'm happy that I survived, also…

Well, bye!

* * *

**From: Weirdo0101**

Ur kinda cool.

**Reply:**

Thanks, I appreciate that fact. But….I still suck, seriously.

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

Hello again, it's me. The wannabe singer.

Korea, his sister, and Japan dragged me off to a Karaoke place yesterday... It was pretty fun this time...

Korea was singing his K Pop boy band songs, while his sister and I sang Day By Day, by T-ara together. She said that I was "Not Bad"

Japan started singing old man songs, and Korea actually fell asleep.  
Oh, and I felt much better knowing I can sing better than Japan, that old man.

My opinion on you? Well, I like how you satire yaoi pairings. It's funny. So... I guess you're funny?

**Reply:**

Hello to you, also.

…Ah, I see. I'm really glad that you had fun, though.

That's good. But there is still always room for improvement for everyone. Especially me. I seriously suck at singing. Seriously.

Oh, I actually thought that Japan was going to sing Vocaloid songs. I guess not, then.

…..I love to satire yaoi pairings. It's so much fun for me.

Well, thanks. I thought that I had no sense of humor at all. That's what Norway told me earlier, anyways.

…..I realized that people actually write FinIce.

What dafuq is that?

Finland? The nagging, the-one-that-never-helps-really, the overly too cheerful one? No. Just no. Plus, I'm sure he's not gay. Nor am I.

I'll just go on to the next comment.

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

me:ICEYS BACK!*mega glomp*  
brazil: yeah im hacking your profile.  
greece: dont revive turkey! hes annoying!  
turkey:shut it, feta breath.  
greece:...at least i have the,sexy cat ears  
turkey: i have an awsome mask  
*cue long fight*  
me:...*flips them both over* SKASE! hehehe... at least they didnt,make you wear eye pencil.  
brazil: they made you wear make up and i didnt get any pictures!?NO FAIR!

**Reply:**

G-Get off me, I'll get you sick! I really don't want you to get sick! *Pushes off.*

…..I-I don't want you to hack on my profile. BUT…POPS IS NICE. Seriously. He's my friend. I have to go revive him.

…Why would I send you a picture? I look like shit in make-up.

…Damn Fem! Finland.

* * *

**From: Sealand the Boat Nation**

New reader! :D

I'm sorry that you keep getting hacked :(

Will a hug help? :)

Hmmmm... my honest opinion about you...  
I love you c:  
In all honesty c:

Byeee

**Reply:**

Cool, I'm glad that I have a new reader. Nah, it's fine….I get it back, eventually. Well, Japan put up a protective shield for me, so it's just fine.

I don't need a hug, I really don't want you to get sick. Because that would really suck for you.

Well, thanks. I guess I love you too…? In a friendly way, of course.

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Halló, Iceland. God, if I was you in that situation with the Fem!Nordics, I would've ran. Like. Hell! I hate being all girly and shit like that. I bet Fem!Prussia is as crazy as male Prussia, ja? Anyway, I think the song Me Against The World by Simple Plan would fit you. If you don't know it, go check it out and tell me what you think. That's all for now, bless Iceland!

((For Author: Sorry, I am REALLY stupid! I forgot about the question, like I always do, do you mind putting this next part attached to my other comment? Again, really sorry!))  
My opinion on you is that you're awesome! You /are/ one of my favorites, after all. And don't get weirded out, but I do think that you're pretty cute. Sorry, but I am a fangirl, so don't be creeped out, cause I'm not a crazy one.

**Reply:**

Oh, Hello.

…..I should've done that. FFFF- Why didn't I think of that? Oh wait, I did try that….but…Fem! Sve held me back. And Fem! Finland pinned me down, and continued applying the make-up. Those jerks. Oh yes, Fem! Prussia is just as crazy. But they are both fun to hang out with. c:

Oh yeah, I heard that song. I think Simple Plan is really good. I don't care if it's Canadian, it's still good. I like that song. It does kind of fit me, doesn't it?

(Author: It's okay!~ I don't mind, honestly! I love Simple Plan, actually. So, I'm kind of glad that you suggested that. It's a perfect fit, isn't it?)

O-Oh…..thanks, I appreciate that….I really don't think that I am THAT cute….*Blush.*

O-Okay, I won't get creeped out. Well, that's relieving.

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: The Hero yo. (Sorry, America. I just noticed you reviewed, also. You were on the other page, though. Sorry. You are later than I originally intended…)**

Dude! You seriously had to get the talk from Norway? Psssh.  
I totally knew about that stuff...  
England totally didn't have to tell me that stuff...  
*eye twitches*  
GOOD. TELL YOUR NYOTALIA PERSON THINGER TO TRY TO MAKE MINE LESS OF A WHORE. Seriously dude. It's gross. And her boobs are big...  
It's not right...  
Especially since I feel like a big brother to her...It's weird. Dealwithit.  
NO! My coke. :3  
I totally didn't do drugs man.  
Seriously.  
Seriously.  
BYE ICELAND DUDE!  
Ps: My honest opinion: You suck balls.

**Reply:**

Pfft. I didn't get it from him. He chickened out. So I got it from a drunk Prussia. It was okay-ish. Because he acts like me when drunk, weirdly. It's….so weird…It's like I'm looking at an older me. Well, whatever.

….Okay. Okay…..

Sure. I'LL DO THAT. …..

When I get out of Finland's house.

Nah, I'll text her now.

…I think she had plastic surgery for that…..

….Aw…I wanted some coca cola right now…It would make me feel better.

Bye, America.

P.S: Well, I already know that. I'm going to ignore the balls part, of course. I do know that I suck. GTFO. I KNOW I DO. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE TO CRY ABOUT IT. How much that I'm so unpopular. And unloved. And ugly.

Nah, just kidding.

I was just doing some satire on those Gary-stus. Works perfectly, eh?

Well, America. I'm just awesome. In a Prussia way.

I'm his adopted little brother, anyways…

* * *

**From: Philippines**

Hoy, Hong Kong! About what you said about being the most westernized Asian...liar, I was westernized from birth...not EXACTLY from birth, but you know with Spain and America... And you're not the only one who starved from Japan. He made me use MICKEY MOUSE MONEY! Wtf? I can't even buy a bowl of rice with a WHOLE sack of it! And he kept killing my citizens. At least my politics went up. And education. And Monaco was there with me again. And I met South Korea, he's cool, he introduced me to telenovelas! :D And K-Pop. And his food. Really, why do you keep getting annoyed by him? He isn't annoying. And so is America. For a calm dude, you really get annoyed alot. And you still owe me that trip to Disneyland! :D  
Yo HK! (damn you America, you're so contagious)  
Yes, I thoroughly agree with you that ALL Asians are automatically AWESOME cause we just are. I really need to meet Prussia, but I barely have the time (cause I'm that poor)  
I think I sent too much OFWs in your coun- I mean city. I can't believe you already know Filipino becaus of that :/  
So, you ARE with Taiwan. I can hear her rambling about you all the way from my house (I swear, it's like echoes, it's weird)  
Iceland should be with ALL FUCKING ABOVE cause I'm bored and I wanna see how that's going to work out.:D

And you STILL owe me that trip to Disneyland ;)

**Reply:**

_What? Whatever, Maria…..Wut. Mickey Mouse Money? GOD. JAPAN. Y U SO MEAN BEFORE? Well, anyways. Ah….I see._

_Well, Korea is just annoying. Just 'cuz. I'm sorry, I'll try getting less annoyed. Maybe. Probably. I'm not sure. It varies on the situation._

…_.I do? I only remember owing Taiwan and Vietnam one. Oh, and Singapore. I'll take you ladies….this weekend. I suppose. Korea is just going to go…Because he won't let me go any other way. -_- _

_Yes, Yes they are._

…_..Yeah….I know so much Filipino, it's not even funny. I could even live at your house. O.o_

_YES. YES I AM._

…_..She does? Wow. Weird. _

…_.xD Lol, I know right._

WHOA. WHOA. HK? HOW DID YOU GET ON MY BLOG, DUDE?  
_…I hacked into Japan's database, which protects your blog. So I hacked into here using that. The end. _

…..

Whatever.

Okay….next comment.

* * *

**From: Kimtan1999**

I pair fem!Iceland with Iceland cause you two look good together and I believe you two to be seperate people (and selfcest is soo cute!xD)

**Reply:**

Really? Wow. O.o

Well, bye.

Oh yeah….question….

* * *

**Question of the night:**

**What do you do when you get sick?**

* * *

I want to know…but I have to go now, because Finland is going to check on me.

* * *

_A/N: Sorry, I rushed at the last part. D: Please don't kill me. Well….er….check out all of the other blogs, go to my profile. Click on communities, and you can see all of these blogs for the other countries! Yeah._

_Well, click on my community before all of that, of course. Well…bye for now!_


	16. Finland, help!

_A/N: Shit…..sorry for not updating these for a while._

_AND YESSSS! I HAVE FINALLY REACHED 100 REVIEWS! And wanna know who's the 100__th__ reviewer? _

_Well…it's Alohapizzagoat! Congratulations to her! I'll make a gift fic for her, and I shall dedicate this post to her!~_

_I was supposed to say something, but I forgot it…..-_-"_

_Dedicated to Alohapizzagoat!_

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of Fire and Ice.***

**You are visitor number: 700**

**Date: August 25, 2012**

**Time: Morning.**

**Is it a special day?: It's Belarus's birthday.**

**Location: Nordic Meeting house.**

**Which Iceland is this: Nyotalia.**

**Listening to: Eurovision….**

**Who's also with me? : I'm with the male!Nordics…Iceland went out somewhere.**

**Subject: WHY AM I BLEEDING? GRRRR. SOMEONE. PLEASE TELL ME!**

* * *

Seriously. I'm bleeedddding! I have to go tell them!

FINLAND, FINLANDDDDD!

(Finland: Eh? Ice-chan, is there anything wrong?)

….I-I'm bleeding….what is it, Finland?

(Finland: WHAT? WHERE!?)

…On like, my underwear and stuff…..I woke up today, and I saw that there was blood on my underwear….

PLEASE! TELL ME WHAT IT IS!? T^T I must knowwwwww!

EKDHKJEHNJDNKJl

(Finland: E-Eh? What? Y-You are bleeding on y-your bottom…? How is that possible…?)

JUST TELL ME WHAT IT IS! I NEEED TO KNOW, FINLAND!

(Finland:….Oh….it's that…*Blush.* Sorry, but I don't know how to tell you, Ice-chan….)

WHAT? DOES ANYONE ELSE KNOWWWW?  
(Norway: Eh? What's wrong, Emma?)

…..I'm bleeding…..there was blood everywhere in my underwear when I woke up this morning. Seriously…..D:

(Norway: *Blush….* Stop announcing that to the world, just….eh….uh…..um…..Go ask Prussia! She'll know! *Blushes and walks away.*)

…Why is everyone blushing? Jeez.

…..I suppose I'll go ask Prussia. She's nice, anyways.

But for now, I shall answer your comments.

Eh? Oh, Iceland is back. I'll let him comment with me…Or I'll just comment with him, if you prefer that way. Fine. He'll just comment.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: Greece's kitty **

Brazil:*somehow has pictures of iceland wearing makeup* *smirk*  
Me:NO!*hugs icey tighter*  
2p greece:*choking turkey*  
Greece:*watching*  
Me:ICEY¡!YOU ARE AWSOME! Become one with me, da?

**Reply: **HOW DID YOU GET THAT? GIVE IT BACK, DAMN IT.

…..Please….stop hugging me. I'm still sick, so I wouldn't want you to get sick.

…No. I will not. Sorry. I rather not become one with anyone. Norway was talking about me becoming one with him, but no. I rather stay independent.

* * *

**From:** **Alohapizzagoat **

Iceland, would you be interested in using this awesome Chinese medicine I snitched from China?

It's what I use when I get sick.

We didn't have any vocaloid songs at the karaoke we went to... We should go to Japan's karaoke place next time...

**Reply: **Ah, yes. I would love to have some Chinese Medicine. Hopefully it works.

AH, I see.

Oh…..Okay, that's probably why. And….it looks like Emma is leaving to go to your place. Well, goodbye.

Sorry for the short reply.

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl **

Hey Iceland, it really sucks that you're sick. And I really like your accent, I wish I had an accent (sad face) Next time he locks you out, break a window or something. But I hope you get better soon. Yeah, I love Simple Plan, they're awesome! And they song fits really well. And please stop bashing yourself, Ice. It makes me sad, cause I think you're awesome. When I get sick, I sleep the entire time, eat soup, drink ginger ale, and play video games. Again, I hope you get better fast. Bless Iceland!

**Reply: **I know right! I hate being sick all of the time. I have asthma, actually. I HATE MY SICKNESS….. I feel useless…*Sigh.* What? You want an accent? Eh…sorry, but it sucks having one.

Ah, Okay. I'll take your suggestions.

Yeah, I suppose so.

What? I'm nothing. Really. I'm not.

Interesting, maybe I should do that….I love playing horror games.

Ah, bless to you, also!

Wait…actually, I did get better, but the next day I just got sick again. -_- I hate being sick all of the time….

* * *

**From: ignacia437 **

Hello. I haven't commented here before (I'm a latecomer. A really, really late latecomer…) so you probably won't recognize me. So hi.  
When I get sick…hmm.  
Generally I spend my time lolling around being miserable, but if I'm in a good mood I talk to my family about random things on my mind.  
An icepack on your head? Isn't that just going to make you catch a cold? Since the heat's being drawn away from your head and yeah.  
That wasn't nice of Mr. Puffin.  
Gosh, it sucks to be sick. Hope you get better soon! :D

**Reply: **Nah, it doesn't matter.

Well, hello to you, also.

Wow, I'm actually doing that, also. Just going around. Walking around.

….

Finland is the dumbest person in the world. Damn it…

I know right….*Rolls eyes.* Damn Mr. Puffin.

Yeah, I know. Well, thanks!

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale **

Hey, Aisu-kun!

...Dude, are ya sadist?

No problem. YOU DESERVE ATTENTION FROM THE WORLD-! :D

Oh right...He is a technology genius...

Dude..."PRUSSIA"?-! Oh gott... Doesn't he have WEST?-! LOL!

Well...if you said 'onee-chan'...that would've been kinda rare, and fan girls would immediately glomp you if u did, they might also get a nosebleed and will be sent to the hospital..Maybe.  
Wait, did you or did you not say it?

No prob! :3 I'm saying the truth.

'Nicer to you at first'? 'At first'? At first only?

Oh...Okay.

Oh gott, aren't they lazy bums? (Except for your Nyotalia counterpart and Norway's, cuz they're my faves.)

OH GOTT! Are you okay?! I shouldn't have told you-!

Yes, indeed. I don't like make-up and all that sh*t.

Get well soon, Iceland! ;D Bye!

Oh, and I'll tell Japan about Hong Kong hacking into his database. Wouldn't want anyone hacking again, right?

P.S. What I do when I get sick? Um...tell my family I'm not feeling well. (I'm gunna be absent in school! Heck yeah! XD) And when I am sick, I turn on the computer. With or without permission from them.  
Simple. And carry on as if it was a holiday.

**Reply: **Yes. I'm totally a sadist. In fact, I'm watching people die RIGHT now. Nah, Not really.

I'm not that much of a sadist. But I'm slightly sadistic.

Really? S-Still, thanks. *Blush.*

Well…..that's how Prussia works, actually. That makes him SUPER weird.

…But he's better than Norway. *Shrug.*

Why yes, they are very, very lazy bums. Lazyasses.

I'm fine, please don't worry about me.

Ah, Okay. You go do that. *Nods.*

…Ah, I see…..That' very strange, actually…. I would just moan and groan all day. And Denmark makes perverted jokes and annoys the hell out of me.

* * *

**From: kimtan1999 **

Since you're sick, you should sleep and eat all the food you want, since, well, you're sick.(just make sure Finland doesn't see you eating licorice since sweet stuff is bad for sick people)

And is Mr. Puffin immortal or something? Since he was with you since the middle ages.

**Reply: **Thank you! I'm very glad that you agree with me. SOOOO GLAD.

….Okay, I was actually have been doing that for the past few days. But I figured that I had to give you guys a status update.

…Well, he is.

Most pets that the Countries have are immortal. They don't represent anything, but they are immortal.

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: RoseQuartz318 **

Give tomato soup a try. When I'm sick, I eat tomato soup, get a book, and stare at anyone who comes in my room. Next time Finland nags you, just act more upset than he is. Scream and shout and throw a fit until he goes away. Generally, acting more angry and distraught than the other person diffuses the situation. But when it doesn't, you get punched in the face. -_-

**Reply: **Hm….I guess I should. Maybe I'll ask Spain for some.

Well, that's just like Norway.

WHY DO YOU SPEND YOUR SICK DAYS JUST LIKE NORWAY? That's just weird, seriously….

Ah, I see….but..I did that once, and Finland nagged me more.

…And gave me his cooking.

Which tastes like shit.

* * *

**From: Sealand the Boat Nation **

Hey! Sleeping outside looked REALLY cool.  
I'm sorry you got sick though :(  
I'll just hug you when you get better! -

Well, the closest I've been to sick was after I was on fire, and after Germany invaded me... that was not cool. At all, desu-yo...

**Reply: **SEALAND. IT DID NOT LOOK COOL. OR FEEL COOL.

IT WAS JUST DAMN FUCKING COLD.

Damn it.

Well, I'm glad you care…..

…..No hugs. Do not hug me.

Ah, I see….

* * *

**From: Wierdo0101 **

When I'm sick, I sleep in and eat Ice Cream! Best invention ever! Who made it?

**Reply: **Man. That is a smart idea. I love Ice Cream, also. EH…I looked it up, and it said that there isn't any specific country that made it...and that we all made it together.

* * *

**From: The Hero yo **

Pssssh, dude you totally said that you were awesome in a prussia way which means you are very insecure so you have to say you are awesome to make yourself happy inside.  
And coke WOULD but it's mine.  
But you can have some shrooms. They make you see trippy shit man. It makes you sad...  
I can probably send you a burger. They always make you healthier. :D  
You totally do suck balls...  
But whatevs...  
Bye Iceland dude!  
P.S: Why is it called Iceland if it's so freaking green?

**Reply: **Well..yeah. Because I AM awesome in a Prussia way.

I am very, very insecure.

((Red-Tulips: And so am I! :D))

…I'll feel wayyyy better if I had coke, America. But you aren't giving it to me.

…..Okay…Um..what's a shroom, anyways?

Okay…I guess I'll take a burger?

….Jeez, thanks America. –sarcasm.-

IDONTKNOW. Blame Norway. He was the one that named me.

Norway's just an ass.

* * *

**From: Spain**

Hola, Iceland! It seems that I missed all of the fun! Oh, you are sick...

Let me help you out!

Fusosososososososo! Fusosososososososo!

Are you feeling better? :D

-Spain

**Reply: **Yeah, I suppose so. Yes, I'm sick.

Okay….er….that made me feel a bit better…? And Seriously. Spain, you have to read the atmosphere. God.

Go get it on Amazon. Look, I have the title of it.

"_**The Atmosphere: An Introduction to Meteorology (11th Edition)"**_

Spain, I'm just kidding. That's not the book that we are talking about. It's just the feeling between all of the countries you come in contact with. Japan reads it all of the time.

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From:** **envyfan1000 **

Hi Iceland. This is Bri.

How are you? I'm sleepy and mello, from what my friend said. ._.

I don't pair you up with anyone if I remember correctly. You are one of my favorites by the way. Tell Norway I said hello. Also is Sweden really scary and anti-social like some people say? ._.

For the question of my opinion on you is: I think you're pretty cute. Also you're not ugly. You better looking then France that for sure.

What I do when I get sick is just take naps, go on my PC, or just watch movies. Oh, and eat. :)

Hope you get better.

**Reply: **Ah, hello Bri.

…Eh….Okay, I'm fine with that.

That's good. I don't like being paired up with guys.

Really? Thanks, I appreciate it….*Blush.*

Okay, I will tell him.

No, Sve is really nice. He just gets disappointed in Sealand and I most of the time…..I mean, why me?

I'm not a child anymore.

What? O-Oh…T-Thanks…..*Blush.*

…Better looking than FRANCE? Uh…thank you…?

Ah, I see. xD

Well, goodbye to you too. Thank you for your nice-ness.

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**What the hell is up with Emma bleeding? I need to know.**

* * *

I really need to know…..She's freaking out, just because of that. I'm glad that I'm not going to handle her for the night. Since I'm like, staying home while she goes to sleepover. Yeah.

* * *

**Advertisements**

Paper Planes by Red-Tulips-Are-Awesome. ((A/ N: A. K. A Me. xD))

((A/N: It's basically an IceLiech story..and yeah. xD)_

* * *

**Poll:**

Suggest one.

* * *

_A/N: Nice, Short, And shota._

…_.Shota._

_WHY AM I OBSESSED WITH ICELAND=LEN KAGAMINE?_

_WHYYYYY?_

_Well, yeah._

_Go read my story. IF you like IceLiech. Which I seriously doubt so._

_Now, I'm going to eat Ice Cream and slack off until the afternoon. Then I'll do Italy's shit-load._


	17. Licorice!

_A/N: If you Iceland fans get mad at me for this, I don't give a shit. I like having my fun. If you don't wanna see a drunk Iceland…..GTFO._

* * *

**Welcome to the awesome blog of fire and Ice!**

**You are visitor number: Hell, you are too unawesome to match mines.**

**Mood: Awesome, like always.~**

**Which Iceland: The awesome male, kesesesesese!**

**Time: Too awesome to check.~**

**Listening to: Meh awesome singing!~ ;D**

**Currently: Shirtless. Since I'm awesomely sexy like that.**

**Who's with me: Prussia, he's meh bro. AND…the unawesome Emma. Well, she's awesome because she's my genderbend. **

**Subject: I'm so fucking awesome!**

* * *

Wassup, unawesome people of the world! It's meeeee, the awesome Iceland again!~ And the not as awesome as me Denmark decided it would be fun to spike my drinks. But I'm fine with it, though…Kesesesessesesesese!

I COULD HOLD MY ACHOHOL. TAKE THAT, UNAWESOME NORWAY!

Kesesesesesesese!~

Kesesesesesesesese…..

Welll….

What to write about, what to write about…

Since you all are following meh awesome blog of awesomeness…..

YOUGETTOSEEMYAWESOMENESSINPE RSON!

FIVE METERS, BITHCES! ;D

Oh, and just so you know…..I act like the not-as-awesome as me Prussia when I'm drunk! Kesesesesesse!

Yes, I totally know that I'm drunk.

Cuz I'm awesome like that! Keseseseseses!  
(Prussia:…Urgh…Iceland, shut up.)

What? TOO AWESOME FOR YOU?

I'M THE AWESOMEST, THE BEST!

EVERYONE. BOW DOWN TO MEH AWESOMENESS…

….Ow.

My voice hurts now…D:  
Meh!~ I don't give a shit. Since I'm wayyyy too awesome to care! :D

Kesesesese!~ Off to the comment replies, Kesesesese!~

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Ahem..well...kesesese isn't it obvious? She's BEING TURNED INTO A FREAKIN WOMAN YOU KNOW! That stuff that girls go through that guys don't where...you kno just ask my fem self...she would be better explaining...

Ja, good you can call me big bruder!

**Reply:**

OH! WAZZUP, PRUSSIA?

(Prussia:….I'm right here….-_-)

Yeah, he's like, totally drunk too…Kesesesese.~ So unawesome, isn't it?

….

FIVE METERS!~

….

Wait….whut?

Whatever!~ Kesesesesesesese!~

'KAY.

SUP, BRUDER.

(Prussia: *Facepalm.*)

* * *

**From: The Hero yo**

Dude! If you're so insecure, come to my house! I'll take you under my wing and teach you about not giving a fuck!  
Psssssh, my coke still. :3  
*facepalm* You grind it and put it in your tea and drink it. It's a drug.

*hands you a burger* YOU HAVE TO PUT IT ON YOUR FOREHEAD OR IT WON'T WORK!

Okey, I'm sorry.

Norway's a troll. XD

And you guys are stupid. She OBVIOUSLY had buttsechs and now she's bleeding.  
Or she has her period.  
Which is when she can get pregnant, little one. God, I swear, are you like 5?

**Reply:**

What? Me? INSECURE? DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH, AMERICA. Keseseseseses! I could do anything right now! HELL. I COULD EVEN STRIP RIGHT NOW AND SHOW OFF MEH FIVE METERS. KESESESE!

(Prussia:…Oh god no…)

Damn it. IT'S MY AWESOME COCA COLA! :D

OKAYYYY. I'll use it the next time I get sick. But I'm too awesome to ever get sick again!~

Pshh…I know he's a troll.

DUDE….MY SIS IS PREGNANT? WITH WHOOOOO?  
Oh period. Kesesesese. xD

(Emma: I swear, is he always like this when drunk?)  
(Prussia:….Yeah.)

Nu. I'm not five, watcha talking about?

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

me:...umm...ASK HIM!*points at 2p greece*  
2p greece: wha? no.  
me:ANYWAY WHAT DO YOU THINK ABOUT 2PTALIA!? I MUST KNOW!  
CIAAAAAOOOOO

**Reply:**

….What dafuq is 2PItalia, anyways?

(Prussia: It's-)

…..Oh yeah. I remember it now.

KESESESE! THE AWESOME ME NEVER FORGETS ANYTHING!~

I think..it's weird shit, seriously. And sooo unawesome.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

..Ny-Nyotalia Iceland!  
Please calm down! You're not injured or anything.  
It starts off like this. Only one sentence is going to get out of my mouth. (I'm only going to type one sentence to you, Ms. Emma.)

You are now a lady, so take care, and be careful, and I mean VERY CAUTIOUS!

Ahem, now that's all. I shall now proceed with the comment.

Haha, no problem.

Yeah, he's weird.  
But I think Norge's better.  
A big brother for you at least. HA!

XD

O-okay.  
Take care though.

Denmark.  
Hm, okay.  
Denmark's going to be punched by Sweden. Denmark's going to get punched by Sweden. Denmark's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by Sweden. Denmark's going to get punched by Sweden. Denmark's going to get punched by Norway. Denmark's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by Norway. Denmark's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by Norway. Denmark's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by 's going to get punched by Iceland.

Whew! That was a lot-!  
If you're wondering what I just did, it's some kind of what Japanese do. You know, like Italy and the shooting star.

Poll should be...  
Favourite Nordic...nah, too boring.  
Blog you're going to hack? ... nah, too mainstream.  
Nation that ur going to hav revenge? ...PERFECT.

Well then, hasta kuego, Iceland!

**Reply:**

(Emma: O-Okay…I'll calm down…Besides, I already know what it is now…anyways…*Glares at Soo Jin.*)

Pfft. Kesesesese! I'm the awesomest. He's unawesome.

I don't give a fuck.~

Haha. In his face-

….

OWWWW. MY FUCKING HEAD. DAMN IT.

…

(Prussia:….*Rolls eyes.*)

THAT WAS SO UNAWESOME, FREAKING CHAIR!

DAMN CHAIRS.

…..

That is the perfect awesome poll! Kesesesese!

Bye!

* * *

**From: ignacia437**

U-Umm…don't broadcast it to the whole world…!  
I can help you a little. *tosses a little bag with…stuff in it* Follow the instructions on them EXACTLY. You should probably get some clean underwear first though…  
Hahah, I'm a little too helpful sometimes…Maternal instincts…  
HAPPY BIRTHDAY, BELARUS! (Did she hear me?) If you see her/him, tell her/him that unfortunately, as I do not work for a law office, I cannot—repeat, cannot—procure any marriage registration papers. (I would add sorry, but…really?)  
Are you feeling better now?

**Reply:**

Hello, Emma here…I'm going to be taking over the comments since my brother is currently high on spiked punch. Damn you, Denmark…

…Ah, I already know…..*Blushes.* Just…don't say about it….

Ah, I see. I'll wish her a late happy birthday for her, later.

He's feeling better now. *Rolls eyes.* But he decides that even though he's 17, it's perfectly fine to drink spiked punch.

….He didn't know that it was spiked, but still!

Well, goodbye!

* * *

**From: Alohapizzagoat**

UMMMMM...

Emma... eh... well...

It's complicated, y'know...

Ice, you don't really need to know, because it doesn't concern yourself.

Wait... She doesn't know... and she's coming over here.

FUCK YOU GUYS, I HAVE TO TELL HER ABOUT THE "THING!"

AIIIIIGGGGOOOOOOOOO! Norway, goddammit, you're her brother! YOU SHOULD HAVE TOLD HER!

AIGGOOOO!

Well, I have to buy some pads, BECAUSE SOMEONE WAS TOO DAMN LAZY TO TELL HIS SISTER WHY SHE WAS FREAKING BLEEDING!

**Reply:**

I know, I know….I already know now…..-_-

….It embarrasses me….so much…

FUCKING NORWAY. Being a damn lazyass.

…Yeah, I know that too…D:  
Pssh. I'm going to force Norway to buy the pads from now on.

No one would even care, considering that he looks like a girl..xD

* * *

**From: Spain (Rizu Roraito.)**

Si, the charm always works! :D Oh, that's the libro (book)...

*Left already to look for it on Amazon without reading the next part*

**Reply:**

E-Eh? HEY! THAT WASN'T WHAT HE MEANT! ARGH! He was just joking about itttt!

Well, whatever…*Sigh.*

* * *

**From: kimtan1999**

Emma is becoming a lady, literally. Nuff said.

**Reply:**

….D:  
I dun wanna grow up.

*Is sounding super immature right now.*

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hey Iceland. Man, you get sick a lot, huh? Yeah, I like horror games, but I don't have any so I need to get some. BTW, if you like horror games you should watch this dude on youtube called Pewdiepie, (advertising, everyone does it) if you don't know who he is. You do NOT want to know what's going on with Emma, trust me! It's a horrible thing and you're lucky that you don't have to have it. I guess that's all, bless!

**Reply:**

He gets a sick wayyy too much. He has a weak body. Same with me, also.

…Horror game…are…interesting. I prefer the Fantasy genre, though.

He already watches PewDiePie. He's fucking damn addicted to him.

E-Eh….I know….now apparently now I have the ability to get pregnant.

WHATIFIDONTWANNAGETPREGNANT?

Wait.

How do you even get pregnant, anyways?

….Can you tell me? Anyone?

* * *

**From: Weirdo0101**

It's her period.

**Reply:**

SOOOO….blunt…..God….I'm so embarrassed by that fact..D:

* * *

**From: The-goddamn-Iron-girl**

Hey Iceland  
Just wanted to let you know, I totally get your situation as "the youngest one"- My onii-chan (Tony Stark) and his friends (the Avengers) are JUST LIKE THAT. T_T  
Being Toni AWESOME Stark gets you no mercy, believe me.  
At least I live away from them...  
I mean, I love them, but for god's sake you can only take questions about the simplest things like the coffee maker (Norse Gods apparently don't understand coffee) so many times.  
And I'm sick right now too T_T so I'm playing on my laptop and eating cheerios. It sounds stupid but I swear those things help my sore throat.  
WARNING: Milk/Ice cream only works temporarily, gah!  
Honestly, swallowing almost anything works with a sore throat.

Anyway, Signing off!

Toni Stark

((Toni is my alter ego/crossover character/self insert so I write every Hetalia ask I like as her! Sorry if this confuses you!))

**Reply:**

I know right…..-_- I hate being the youngest…

THEY NEVER TELL YOU ANYTHING.

How the hell do you get pregnant anyways, anyone..please…tell me!

Yeah….

Norway is addicted to coffee. *Rolls eyes.*

Well, he's sick-free…..

But…well, he's going to be sick tomorrow. And have a hangover. Whatever.

Idgaf about him.

Bye!

(A/N: Nah, it's fine!))

* * *

**Question of the day:**

**What's all with this..er…womanly stuff? Can you like, tell me? I wanna know.**

* * *

Seriously…I wanna know.

Please. Tell me.

Do it in PM, because…I don't want Iceland to see any of it….O.o

Well, bye!

* * *

_A/N: Rushed at the last part, I know…_

_And if I didn't comment on your blog, any of you..it's either because that I forgot to favorite+follow it…and….._

_I got lazy._

_And school shit._

_I'll update Paper Planes this morning. I'll tryyyyy!_

_Oh, and yes...I follow a headcanon that I think that Iceland acts like Prussia when drunk. Prussia acts like Icey when drunk! :D_


	18. GUYS! SEND YOUR COMMENTS IN BY PM!

_A/N: _**VERY FUCKING IMPORTANT SHIT, YOU BETTER DAMN READ IT: **Damn_ it. They want to take us down. -_- So….ONLY SEND MESSAGES BY PM, BITCHES. So I won't be able to do any more reviews for these chapters. From now on, any reviews on this story will be replied to. By PM. For HetaliaFanGirl and all of the other Anons, I ask you to make an account. Very sorry…D:_

* * *

***Welcome to the blog of fire and ice.***

**You are visitor number: Do I look like that I care?**

**Date: September 7, 2012**

**Time: Too awesome to go look.**

**Is Icey drunk: HELL NO.**

**Listening to: "To the Moon soundtrack."**

**Who's this: Iceland, of course.**

**Mood: Scared.**

**Location: Vietnam's basement.**

**Subject: "Too awesome to drink."**

* * *

Er….hello again, you guys.

Why am I in Viet's basement, you ask? Well…..

IT'S HIS ENTIRE FAULT! *Points at S. Korea.*

I MEAN, SERIOUSLY. HE SPIKED THE PUNCH LIKE HE DID AT HIS OWN PARTY. And damn. I ALMOST drank it.

Until HK was like, "Ooh..Iceland, you should like, drink it. It would be funneh if you got drunk again. Like, seriously."

But….

There is NO WAY in hell that I'm getting drunk again.

Because….god…..I'm so embarrassing when I'm drunk. *Faceplant.*

IT'S SOOOOO EMBARASSING….

I'm like….Prussia….And…that's weird.

AND SHIT. I FORGOT ABOUT MY RABBIT. SHE MUST BE HUNGRY NOW.

I'll be right back.

* * *

-30 minutes later.-

Okay, I'm at home. Fed my rabbit…..everything is perfectly fine.

…

…

*Phone rings.*

WHAT?  
(Emma: Hey….can I start updating this, instead?)  
Fine.

_Well, it's me, Emma._

_Ho hum…._

_I'm singing Karaoke right now with all of the other girl nations. It's very fun. _

_E-EH? I'm not singing that! NO WAY!_

_*Sigh.* Okay, Emil…handing it back to you._

Ergh. Don't call me Emil. It's a stupid name.

Wait….what are you even singing…?

_Nothing. Nothing at all. -_-_

Well….I'm going to…just….reply to the comments.

* * *

**Comments:**

**From: The-goddamn-iron-girl.**

Heh. Emma, if you really want to know, I have the king of Sex Ed A.K.A France.  
Nah, I'm kidding, he'd probably scar you for life.  
("GIRL OF IRON, HOW DOES THIS MAKER OF COFFEE TURN ON AGAIN?")  
Oh, for FUCK'S SAKE...ONII-CHAN! I'm not helping Thor with the coffee maker again!  
("So why do I have to?")  
Because I said so.  
("You're younger than me!")  
But it's my house, you gave it to me to be my house, and I make the rules here, so I say so. Go. I'm busy.  
("Fine...")  
Like I said...there is no mercy around here. But I'm usually free to hang out with my nation friends or whatever...they decided I needed a visit to kick off High School, but Onii-chan gave me a cold and now I'm sick. T_T  
("What is this DeviantArt thing you've bookmarked on your desktop?")  
Fuck! Cap, don't click on that!  
Gotta go, before I get the talk from Captain America. That always inevitably ends in "You should be more like your father" and THAT makes me want to rip his heart out and sacrifice it.

Logging off,

Toni AWESOME Stark!

((Awesome :D))

**Reply:**

_No, Please…I'd rather not know, thank you….._

What…? Uh….they seem really stupid if they don't know how to use a coffee machine. -_- At least Denmark knows how to use it.

…

Shit….My boss is making me go to school starting tomorrow, also. And it's not Gauken Hetalia, unfortunately.

…..Poor you, I sympathize you now…

Kind of.

Maybe.

Ohgodisoundlikehongkongnow.

* * *

**From: Greece's Kitty**

Mytilini: YOUR AWSOMENESS IS NOTHIN COMPARED TO MINE ICEY!IM FUCKING AWSOME AND OUZO IS WAY BETTER THAN BEER!I JUST HAD LIKE 50 BOTTLES WITH MY BROS AND MY SISTERS! HAHAHAHA  
Greece: I GOT MORE OUZO!  
Sparta: we greeks are awsome and you arnt...*chugs down more ouzo*AHAHAHA  
xios: the fuck dude? You sound like that german dude. I hate german dudes... They just go... And have a war. I dont know why but they do it... Something bout asking to own greece...  
Athens: england aint any better, snatching our statues and artifacts.  
Macedonia: russia is the only awsome one... He actually helps... Thats one badass dude...  
Crete: turkey made us slaves though... I cant belive we had to go to school in the middle of the night. Remember when he almost caught athens?  
Athens: yep... Stupid bastard...  
Me:...WHY IS ALL OF GREECE DRUNK!?  
Greece: ouzo is awsome  
Me:...

**Reply:**

DAMN YOU. I AM AWESOMER, AND YOU KNOW IT! Pssh. Ouzo. What's that, anyways?

(Denmark: WHAT? ICEY-LAND, WE NEED TO TEACH YOU THE WONDERS OF ACHOHOL!~)

(Norway: *Slaps Denmark.* No, no we don't….*Sigh.*)

…Why are you racist to Germans, anyways? O.o

…Well..Russia is…just….SUSPICIOUS in my book.

WELL, GUESS WHAT? I GOTTA GO TO SCHOOL STARTING TOMORROW. Damn it.

(Denmark: Hehehe.)  
*Pulls Denmark's tie.*

(Denmark: EJKFHNKJCNKJCNKLEJXNLJKDN)

Eheheh….just ignore me doing that, so….

Well, that's all..bye.-_-

* * *

**From: HetaliaFanGirl**

Hey Iceland, hi Emma! Iceland, never, EVER drink something Denmark gives you, now you'll have one hell of a hangover. That sucks he's weak :( Dude, I love Pewdiepie too! And, uh... you should probably ask your sisters how that happens, but I kinda don't think they'll tell you. I doubt it'll happen to you anyway. I guess that's all, bye ya guys!

**Reply:**

Ah…Hallo, again. Yes, I have learned my lesson…..-_- Damn you, Denmark. Damn you.

I…hate…being…weak…..And….I have to go to school. High School.

…..Wait…that means that I have to strip for Gym Class….EW! DAMN IT…I DUNWANNASTRIP!  
Dude? You do? AWESOME. *Icelandicbrofists.*

_I know, I tried. Finland was like, "Oh dear…..Emma, I don't think you want to know….." And Alex was like, "Pssh. The only way that it's going to happen to her is whenever Denmark rapes her."_

(Denmark: WHAT? Why would I rape you?)

….

(Norway: Because. I know that you are a rapist. -_-)

_Ugh. Just shut up, you two._

Okay, bye.

* * *

**From: Springirth Dale**

Okay.

...You're drunk...

...Denmark's going to get PUNCHED all right.  
Sweden and Norway BETTER get Denmark away from freakin' alcohol and punch punch punch punch punch wrestle wrestle manhandle manhandle kill kill kill kill punch kick kick kick kill kill kill stab stab stab him afterwards. (I did not mean this.)

Is it just me or did I sound almost like Russia?  
Well whatever, I'm just a little bit lyk Russia anyway...

I don't really know if you're going to reply to this drunk or sane..so...  
I'll ask a question... Is there a person you so f***ing hate? Who is it?

Well then, I don't know if you'll have any hangovers or not, but I hope not.

I know right? XD Badass poll.

Well, until next time, Aisu-kun!

**Reply:**

Well, not drunk anymore.

HE WASN'T PUNCHED. He was choked. By meh.

Eh. It doesn't really matter. I don't mind him at all.

A person I fucking hate?  
Hm…well…..Hong Kong. Nah, not really.

(Norway: Denmark, amiright?)

…..No, not him either.

(Denmark: YAYS!~ :D)  
Er…hm….

Ladonia. He's annoying as hell. -_-

I did have a hangover-actually…not really.

Ah, I'll see you tomorrow….or something.

I don't know, really….*Shrug.*

* * *

**From: Alfred and Mattie**

*facepalmlvl5000*  
What the hell dude?! How in hell are you freaking drunk while I'm sitting in my room like a retard waiting for Iggy to go "America let's go drinking!" Cus I cant freaking DRINK in my OWN country! What the hell!  
Okey, off of my temper tantrum, dude. Seriously. When Prussia gets drunk, send him to my house. I. NEED. TO. PUT. HIM. IN. A. DRESS  
AND. POST. IT. ON. FACEBOOK.  
Seriously dude. And if you don't...I'LL GO HERO ON YOUR ASS! HAHA!  
Paffuh, dude, I bet you are really five. You probably don't even know what teabagging is. Pashuh.  
Bye Iceland dude!

**Reply:**

Lvl 500…?

The reason why…is…one word.

D-E-N-M-A-R-K.

Yup. Well, maybe it's for your own…good..?

Okay, I'll do just that.

…..Show me it when you do it.

Damn it, I don't really want you to do that…..

…..What? I'm 16…..I'm old enough! Wait…what is teabagging, anyways?

And…What the hell is a hickey?

And what's up with the number, '69.'

I need to know that stuff.

….Bye.

* * *

**From: Wierdo0101**

I read fanfic and Iceland u died!Russia beat u up! and britin,denmark,sweeden,russia invade u! becareful!

**Reply:**

WHAT? THAT'S HORRIBLEEEEE!

I'm not going to die! I WON'T, RIGHT?

RIGHT?  
(Norway:…..)

(Denmark: Hell yeah you will die, Icey. xD)  
….

WHAT?

(Finland: U-Uh….Iceland, he's just lying! Damn it Denmark, don't scare him!)  
…Oh, Okay.

I'm fine now…

I will be careful.

Thanks for telling me.

* * *

**From: Charlotte and Rashka**

I LOVE VOCALOID! I cosplay Miku. :3  
By the way, Icey, you are like totally sexy and stuff and you're totally waaaaay more epic than Norway will ever be!

F. Heck yes, I choose F.

You are freaking kidding me. I went to the Hetalia dating game and choose my favorite number, 8, and. it. was. freaking. GERMANY!  
I HATE THAT STUPID POTATO-EATING FOOL! Sorry. Felt like posting this here because someone hacked my youtube and now I can't get on it! DX

Ah, Emma, you should probably just ask your mother figure how someone gets pregnant. Is Iceland seriously always like that when he's drunk? If so, you have my sympathy. Oh well, you both are awesome so have some tomatoes! Wait... You don't like tomatoes, do you? Fine have some licorice. My best friend's mom is obsessed with Icelandic licorice. My best friend and her family lived in Iceland for a bit and she says it's totally awesome there. Well, that's all, ciao!

**Reply:**

Ah, HK loves that shit, also.

….Thank you….I-I appreciate it…*Slight blush.*

…..Wait…what was F again? O.o

…Pfft, Poor you. HEY. AT LEAST YOU DIDN'T GET NORWAY!

Oh, and Italy took it….and he got himself. -_- Lucky bastard…..

_Ah…I'll probably ask Prussia. She might know. Or she might go all, "Kesesesese, Icey…I don't think you need to know that! You are too young. That….andidontreallyknowhowitworks either." _

_And yes, he is like that all of the time when drunk. I can handle it, considering that I hang out with Prussia a whole lot._

What? Nooo….I'm not like that at all when drunk. Whatareyoutalkingabout?

_Thank you, I appreciate the licorice. _

That's good. That is very good.

DAMN IT. WHY DID SHE MOVE OUT? SHE SHOULD'VE STAYED THERE.

Well…..it is pretty awesome there…

May I offer you a ticket? *Wantsmoretourists.*

Bless.

* * *

**From: IamTheAwesomePrussiaAndDenma rk**

Iceland this/that day was a very very unawesome day...you are not as awesome as me bu you are awesome...please don't ever, MAKE ME BE THERE WITH YOU IF YOU ARE DRUNK it's unawesome I don't like it Ja?

**Reply:**

Yes, I know….I'm pretty fucking awesome, still…..

Okay, dude. All we do is basically switch personalities…Or did you realize how annoying you are?

Nah, not really. I was kidding about the last sentence. MAYBE. I probably didn't, I probably did. You'll never know.

Well….Bless, Prussia.

* * *

**From: Spain (Rizu Roraito)**

Whoops, lo siento! Got it already.

I think you knew that already, verdad?

You are so cool when you are drunk. :D

-España

**Reply:**

It's….fine….perfectly fine…..*Facepalms at Spain's obliviousness.*

Yeah, I suppose so….

….Spain, what the hell is wrong with you? I bet that Romano asked you this many times but seriously….

WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOUR BRAIN? I'm not cool at all when I'm drunk! Goddamnit. I'm just a copy of Prussia.

*Coughheisntasawesomeasmethou ghCough*

Er…bye, Spain.

* * *

**From: Lady Lime**

Hello Iceland, or whoever may have hacked his blog.  
I'm not sure but, dude, I may be the first British, lesbian fangirl to coment on your blog.  
Corect me if I'm wrong.  
So to Icey, HK, Rommano, , Japan, YOUR FEM COUNTERPARTS ARE F-ING SMOKIN', K?!  
Sorry, had to get that out my system. Feel free to record Rommano's face if you tell him that .  
Ah well, I'm sorry you weren't told Emma '  
That is all for now and maybe forever.

Tah tah Lime.

**Reply:**

This is me, of course. Eheheh…I mean, who else would hack this piece of shit?

(Hong Kong: M-)

_*Punches.* No._

Heheheh. Pwned by my female self, Hong Kong.

(Hong Kong: Jeez, don't you usually do that?)

No. It makes me look stupid. *Rolls eyes.*

(Hong Kong: Guess that means that you are to girly for the world then, Mr. Sho-)

NO. NO. Go away, dude.

…..Yes, Yes you are. I congratulate you.

I have never met a lesbian before. This is super cool for me.

(Hong Kong: Why don't you ask your sister to turn lesbian, then, Icey?)

Hell no. She's staying with me. Forevah.~

(Hong Kong: What. O.o INCESTTTTT.)  
_*Kicks.* Shut the fuck up, HK._

NO INCEST. GOD, HK. What the hell is up with you?

…..Er….thanks….

(S. Italy: GODDAMMIT. WHAT?)

…*Facepalm.*

_Eh…? Thanks, I suppose._

(Hong Kong: I guess I'll tell Chen that. Maybe. I don't know, really.)

_I don't think that I need to know now…._

Ah, goodbye!

* * *

Er…that's all, I suppose.

Oh yes, the question. I know that you all miss these.

BUT PM ONLY, BITCHES.

Meheh. Sorry.

(Breaking the fourth wall Likeaboss.)

Yup. You heard me. Only send in comments using the goddamn PM inbox shit. Since half of you don't read author's comments, I'm putting it in here for her. I'm so nice.

* * *

**Questions of the week/month/whatever/othershit: What's your favorite book?**

* * *

Just so you know, I don't have a favorite. I do know that Norway reads porn…..yeah….-_-

* * *

**Poll of the month:**

**Who should be on my….hit…list? *Holds up Mr. Puffin.* I'm using him as my pokémon. **

* * *

…..

NORWAY, I CHALLENGE YOU TO A POKEMON BATTLE! AHA!  
….*Cough* Sorry, I was just playing Pokemon earlier today…

Um…that's all.

Bless, everyone.

Signing off,

Iceland.

* * *

_A/N: *Cough.* Yes, it was very necessary to tell you the shit in his blog. Because some of you bastards ignore author notes. Oh…and my birthday is coming up on Wednesday! ISN'T THAT FAWKING AWESOME?  
Yup, you bet that it is so fucking awesome. Awwww yeah. I'm going to have so much fun. Eating cake._

_And….like…not tomorrow, but the next Saturday..I'm going to go to Atlanta Zoo for said birthday. :D I'm gonna see the pandas.~  
I always love Mei Lan. She is awesome. But she's in China right now…*Sadface.*_

_Don't worreh, I bet she's coming back._

_Oh yes, I take a bunch of advantage of these author notes. Hehe. _

_And read this shit:_

_**START READING THE DAMN AUTHOR NOTES, DAMN IT.**_


	19. Author's note

_A/N: FFFF- I'm sorry, really sorry. But I just can't continue all of these blogs, as you can see. Look, it's old business...and shit. And I'm like going to post this on EVERY SINGLE GODDAMN BLOG I HAVE. It was surely fun doing these blogs. Maybe I might start doing these again during next summer. But not during my school year, because I'm more likely to just...uh...write my regular stories._

_For the people that read my stories, thank you!_

_If you just comment on my blogs, It would make me extremely happy to see you follow my real writing as well, because I'm for sure going to improve. If you want to see some collab shit, go to Ameribros. RIGHT NOW. _

_But, for now...just enjoy this stupid piece of shit wrote one day. Taiwan x Hon Kong story. Yay. Yeah, I'm such a weirdo...Sorry if I got all of you piped up._

_But yeah, I might just do regular blog posts, and reply to your questions ONLY through PM. Sorry. _

_KEYWORD: Might._

_And yeah, I'm just a real, REAL writer for now._

_So enjoy my shitty story! *Remember this was before I posted stories on fanfiction.*_

**Why the serious face?**

**Taiwan (Mei)'s PoV**

"What do you mean we have to go to school?" My brother, Korea asked. He had a frowning face, which was so unlike his usual happy one. My lips triggered a small frown at that too.

"I mean, I need to do my papers and stuff." He continued on, with his ahoge's face turning into a sad one. I saw Vietnam starting to frown.

"How come Japan doesn't have to go?" I spoke up. China looked at me. Korea kept looking down.

"Taiwan, you guys need to get more education. I mean, like living a real life. Korea, I will take care of all your guy's papers, aru." China replied. I could tell he was a bit sad too.

Japan kept a straight face, like he usually does. He smiled at all of us weakly.

"Korea, Vietnam, and Taiwan….You three would be just fine. And you might find Hong Kong." He said smiling hopefully.

Hong Kong…..I missed him. He was going to be taken by England, but he went missing. I don't know where really, though…

**_Flashback_**

_"Eh? Sensei, why do I have to leave?" Hong Kong asked. He looked at all of us, "You guys are like, my family. I would miss you all so much, like seriously."_

_I tried to stop myself from crying. I can tell everyone else was too. Japan had a confused face. Korea was angry. And Vietnam was clinging to Sensei's shoulder._

_"Hong Kong, I lost the Opium War…., but you w-w-will come back, aru…" His eyes started tearing up. Hong Kong just stood there._

_"I'm going to go outside for one last time." Hong Kong said, smiling at me sadly. I wanted to go with him…._

_"Okay, go ahead, aru." He said sadly. I started to follow him, but Hong Kong stopped me._

_"I need to be alone right now, Taiwan….we could say goodbye later." Hong Kong told me. I nodded and went back to Vietnam and Korea._

_But, after that….I never saw him again…._

**_End Flashback._**

I miss him so much. Maybe, I would meet him….But, what if he forgot?

Well, I'm the nation of Taiwan. My physical age is about 16. I like to read some of Japan's stuff, and hang out with the rest of the girl nations. When I was little, I always played with Hong Kong…..

My family is kind of screwed up.

First is China, which is our sensei/brotherly figure. He's pretty old….like 4,000. He still looks young though. He taught us everything, but Japan separated from him. Japan and China argued a lot…..

Next is Japan, I kind of like him better than China. He's very nice to me. And he gives me things to entertain myself with. I can't say he was nice in the past though….

After that is South Korea, He's an annoying brother. But he's hilarious. He's a bit-I mean a huge pervert. He likes to grope China's non-existent breasts. He's weird. But he's a good person to hang out with.

Finally is Vietnam, I like to call her Viet for short. She actually used to live with France. I have no idea how she is living right now. She is probably my best friend, after Hong Kong disappeared. She is very tough too. That's about it.

"Taiwan, are you okay?" Viet asked, poking me on the shoulder. Ah! I have to get out of thinking-mode. I kind of jumped at her touch. I nodded.

"That's good….." She said, trailing off.

"Wait, what school are we going to, China?" I asked sensei. He blinked, and began to think. He snapped out of his thinking and told me it.

"You guys are going to W World Academy. There is a chance Hong Kong might be there, aru," China explained, "It's a boarding school, of course, aru." I nodded at this.

Well, that's fine with me. More of a chance to find HK…..

"So guys, pack up!" China exclaimed. Korea smiled. Viet smiled faintly. And I smiled pretty big. I walked up to Vietnam and hugged her.

"I'm going to find HK!" I cheered, while doing so. She smiled, wrapping her arms around me.

_An hour later…._

I stepped out of the shower. I'm so happy now! I wrapped a towel around myself, trying to dry myself. I put on my pajamas, and turned off the bathroom lights, and left the room.

I walked on the wooden floor to the washing machine and threw my clothes in. I'm smiling, I know…

I was tired. So I brushed my teeth, and then brushed my hair. But I don't feel like drying my hair…I hate having wet hair. But, hey! I'm going to find my old friend.

So, I unplugged my hair dryer. I wrapped the cord around said hairdryer. I took it with me to my room.

I put my hair dryer in my light violet suitcase. It has a cute pink and red design; with some black on it too. It's mainly red, with pink plum blossoms on it. It's special, because I got this from Hong Kong…. Ah! I shouldn't think about that.

I need to check my suitcase….I walked over to my suitcase to check if everything is fine.

**_Suit Case Check List_**

_Several pairs of clothes for the weekends at the academy, Check!_

_Necessities: Tooth Brush, Hair Brush, Hair Dryer, Underwear, and that other personal stuff, check!_

_Several pairs of Pajamas, Check!_

_Some memorial things: Like Pictures and letters, Check!_

_Manga and Anime, Check!_

_Good Luck Charm, Check!_

Okay, I'm all good. I sighed in satisfaction. I walked out


	20. Go to my tumblr Now

Hey guys. As you can tell, I now have a tumblr.

WHAT. YOU DIDN'T KNOW?

Well, I'm going to tell you that I have one!

Okay, it's an ask-blog. It's called...

Ask-Icelandcuzimawesome.

Yeah. Go find it. Now. :D


	21. It's my birthday?

**Welcome to the blog of Fire and Ice:**

**You are visitor: 1 i guess. Let's reset the blog this summer, mmkay?**

**Subject: Yesterday was my birthday? What.**

**Mood: Awkward/ yet pissed off at the same time. (Author is frantic!) No one cares about you.**

**Eating: Licorice**

**Reading: What am I, a hipster? (Norway: Yes.)**

**Drinking: Why am I giving you status updates again. This is a blog, not a facebook. **

**Location: My house. Try to find it. Somewhere in my capital. Hahahahhahaa.**

* * *

Whoahoahaohaohowhaoh.

Urm, yesterday was my birthday?

WHOAAA THAT WAS FAST, MAN.

I didn't even remember.

Yeah, and the nordics didn't do anything for me.

Assholes.

*Spits drink out.*

Oops, I didn't check my mail in 5ever.

And look, someone erased all of the messages from my inbox.

So, um would you like to send in more questions? By PM please! Anon reviews will be accepted as questions, I suppose.

So any gifts, yeah...?

Sorry. *awkward cough.*

Okay, now I'm just going to rock out to music, drink coca cola, bash McDonalds, and take pictures of myself like a hipster.

Bye.

* * *

_A/N: Heyyy, let's do blogs again! Yeah, it's summer and stuff. I've been a very lazy girl. :D WRITING TIME. I was too busy being on tumblr forever and stuff. _


End file.
